The Loud House – Crecidos
by MiriAnzu
Summary: ¿Conocen a la Familia Loud? ¿Se imaginan como sería el futuro para cada miembro de esta familia? Han pasado 10 años y cada miembro ha seguido su vida (algunos juntos en casa, otros por fuera) Pero deben reunirse por el aniversario de Rita y Lynn Sr. ¿Cómo terminara esta reunión?
1. Introducción

Introducción.

Han pasado 10 años en Royal Woods. Todos los jóvenes Loud han crecido, algunos han comenzado su vida lejos de casa, algunos otros aún viven en el hogar Loud.

Pero un día especial los ha reunido a todos, el aniversario de Rita y Lynn Sr.

¿Cómo habrá cambiado la vida de cada miembro de la familia Loud?

¿Su futuro será como ellos pensaban?

-Nota del autor-

Hola, algunos me conocen por mis fics de Korra, pero ahora empezare uno de The Loud House. Y no, no esperen incesto, yo no escribo esas cosas, será un fic sano y con una historia que espero les guste. Esto no significa que abandonare mis demás fics, de hecho los estoy retomando.

Lamento la introducción corta, espero subir el primer capítulo en 24 horas.


	2. Capitulo 1 - Lily Loud

Han pasado 10 años en Royal Woods, y en la casa Loud de igual forma. Falta un día para el aniversario de Lynn Sr y Rita, y una pequeña de aproximadamente 10-11 años se encuentra sentada jugando videojuegos. Su apariencia es familiar, un pequeño diente que sobresale de su boca, cabello rubio detenido con una liga y un vestido de color purpura.

A su alrededor todo se ve tranquilo, varias fotos colgadas en la pared con imágenes de una familia grande, las mascotas descansando junto a la puerta plácidamente, pero esta calma siguió solo hasta que una voz la llamaba desde la cocina

-Lily, querida, necesito que vengas a ayudarme un momento-

La pequeña abandonaba su juego y se levantaba hacía el lugar de donde provenía el llamado -¿Qué sucede, mamá?-

-Querida, necesito que me ayudes a acomodar la mesa en lo que llegan tus hermanos- Decía Rita mientras lavaba los platos y Lynn Sr preparaba su famoso gulasch.

La pequeña Lily ya no era más una bebé o una infante, ahora era casi una adolescente. Y no una adolescente cualquiera, era una chica más inteligente que la mayoría, no era una súper genio como Lisa pero sí lo era más que el promedio. Cuando estaba en la guardería iba a una de las más importantes de Royal Woods donde comenzaron a notar esta peculiaridad en la entonces pequeña bebé Lily, después de un tiempo cuando iba a entrar al kínder descubrieron que era una infante dotada que aprendía rápida y fácilmente sobre cualquier tema de ámbito escolar aunque en otros ámbitos como emocional o social era como cualquier niña de su edad.

En la primaria Lily seguía siendo superior al promedio y la escuela le parecía muy fácil, exceptuando algunas clases como deportes o manualidades. Socializar también le era algo complicado pero a pesar de ellos tenía amigos, en especial sus mejores amigos, quienes eran una chica de ascendencia japonesa llamada Yuki y un chico al que llamaban "Mar" de ascendencia irlandesa. Los 3 vivían grandes momentos juntos como esa vez que se inscribieron al Desafío Espacial de Jimmy Light, héroe del espacio; y quedaron en segundo lugar por unos segundos.

Lily adoraba su vida en general, excepto aquellos momentos en los que vio partir a sus hermanas mayores y a su hermano, claro aún tenía a 3 hermanas mayores en casa pero sabía que eventualmente las gemelas se irían a la universidad y Lisa seguramente a algún laboratorio a inventar cosas que ayudarían a la humanidad o la destruirían. Estos pensamientos siempre la ponían triste, pero sabía que los vería en momentos especiales como navidad, año nuevo, acción de gracias o el aniversario de sus padres. O incluso en la boda de algunos de sus hermanos como cuando Lori se casó con Bobby.

Lily aun recordaba el día de la boda de Lori, ella tenía 5 años y su hermana acababa de cumplir 22 años cuando decidió unir su vida con la de Bobby Santiago su novio de varios años, la más pequeña de los Loud no entendía aún muy bien la situación pero todos parecían felices por el momento especial de Lori y Bobby, y obviamente por ellos, así que ella asumió que también debería estar feliz, pero al crecer y darse cuenta de la situación comenzó a sentirse triste, si, otras de sus hermanas también se habían ido de casa pero la visitaban de vez en cuando o se mensajeaban seguido.

Aunque estas visitas y mensajes comenzaron a disminuir con el pasar del tiempo, para Lily era extraño ver a sus hermanas mayores tomar esto de manera tan tranquila, quizá era parte de crecer no ponerse triste por la partida de un ser querido.

La partida permanente de un ser querido o conocido era otra cosa que Lily no entendía tampoco, como cuando su vecino el señor Quejón [1] falleció y la familia fue al funeral, ella no entendía el concepto de la muerte de la misma forma que los demás lo hacían, veía a todos llorar o muy decaídos, pero ella solo veía al señor Quejón en una especie de caja dormido muy pacíficamente no había motivo para estar deprimidos. Quizá también era cosa de adultos que algún día iba a entender de mejor manera, por ahora no veía nada extraño, ni siquiera cuando dejo de ver al hombre que la regañaba por jugar cerca de su jardín o burlarse de ella por alguna tontería como cuando se intentó maquillar como Lola y parecía Luan usando su traje de payaso.

Pero esta vez estaba feliz de nuevo porque todos los Loud estarían bajo el mismo techo como en los viejos tiempos cuando se apoyaban unos a otros o hacían planes alocados o peleaban por dinero. La emoción de esa idea no la podía contener y se reflejaba en todo su rostro –Claro que sí, mamá- Respondía emocionada la pequeña.

Lily corría al comedor para poner los platos y vasos, pero se detuvo súbitamente, no sabía cuántos debía poner, si alguno de sus hermanos llevaría a su pareja o si Lori llevaría a la familia, si irían solos, con amigos, si Luna llevaría a Chunk y a su banda, y esto hacía que se sumiera en sus pensamientos y su rostro se ponía bastante serio, hasta que un ruido similar a una explosión la traía de nuevo a la realidad. Ella sabía que pasaba: Lisa Loud y alguno de sus experimentos locos acababan de destrozar su habitación y tenía que subir a ver que todo estuviera bien.

Notas del autor: Hola, espero les guste el capítulo, es algo corto pero los de introducción de personajes dependerán también de la edad del personaje, ya que a mayor edad mayor historia y mayor desarrollo. La historia continuara con, así es, Lisa Loud y el desarrollo de su historia.

Acepto sus comentarios y sugerencias para mejorar.

[1] Puse el apellido que pusieron en Nickelodeon Latinoamérica. No recuerdo el original, tendrán que perdonarme.


	3. Capitulo 2 - Lisa Loud

Lily llegaba a la habitación que compartía con Lisa, su hermana mayor, solo para encontrar a esta última cubierta de las cenizas de lo que parecía ser otro experimento fallido.

-Lisa ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntaba Lily preocupada por su hermana.

-Creo que puse demasiado fosforo en la formula, una menor cantidad provocara una reacción menos explosiva. Así que tranquila, hermana menor- Le respondía Lisa limpiando su rostro con una toalla.

Lisa tenía ahora 14 años, su cabello había crecido un poco y estaba peinado en una cola de caballo, había crecido mucho, quizá no tanto como Luan [1] a esa misma edad o como Lincoln que al ser un chico era más alto, pero si era más alta que Lily, usaba una bata de laboratorio blanca, una playera de color verde de mangas cortas debajo de esta, y sus pantalones de vestir del clásico color café que ella adoraba usar. Y unos botines que la ayudaban a evitar algún daño en algún accidente de laboratorio. Pero si había algo que no cambiaba en la joven eran sus lentes, la única diferencia es que ahora se veían más pequeños en su rostro de adolescente.

-¿En qué estás trabajando?-Preguntaba Lily curiosa al ver todo el desorden ocasionado.

-Es para el aniversario de padre y madre, con este experimento lograre que una potente luz se vea en el cielo oscuro escribiendo sus nombres y dibujando sus rostros-Respondía Lisa limpiando sus lentes con la misma toalla que había limpiado su rostro.

-¿No era más fácil usar fuegos artificiales?-

-Pobre y banal Lily, con mi invento la pólvora quedara en el pasado y además no contamina el medio ambiente. Trágate eso, China.

Lily admiraba mucho la inteligencia de Lisa para crear cosas así sin problemas. Y para nadie era de extrañar, que Lisa, a sus 14 de años de edad ya había ganado varios premios por sus inventos y sus descubrimientos, incluso en su repisa había un par de premios Nobel.

Lisa Loud seguía siendo una súper genio y el paso del tiempo solo intensificaba esto, pero aun así era una adolescente normal en otros aspectos.

Ahora estudiaba en la escuela secundaria como la primera de su clase, muchas veces era nominada para adelantarse unos años e ir a la universidad. Pero Lisa siempre recordaba esa vez cuando terminó en la misma clase de Lincoln y los problema que eso conllevaba, prefería llevar las cosas a su ritmo a pesar de saber más que el resto o de ya tener un empleo, cosa que no cualquier chico de su edad podía presumir.

Como cualquier adolescente Lisa tenía amigos, bueno su mejor amiga, Darcy, a quien conocía desde el jardín de niños y su amistad prevaleció todos estos años. Darcy seguía siendo cariñosa y extrovertida, todo lo contrario a Lisa, que casi no mostraba sus emociones y era algo introvertida. Pero a pesar de estas diferencias eran las mejores amigas del mundo y se cuidaban mutuamente.

Y en el amor Lisa no dejaba de ser como cualquier joven de 14 años, a su edad se había enamorado de algunos chicos, pero ellos siempre se alejaban al ver la inteligencia de Lisa, esto de alguna forma los asustaba o los abrumaba, pero aunque a Lisa le gustaban estos chicos, nunca se deprimía si no pasaba nada ya que para ella había cosas más importantes: su familia y amigos, su ciencia y obviamente el rap de la costa oeste [2].

Su inteligencia era una maldición también para la joven, desde que tenía memoria muchos profesores al ver su inteligencia superior le pedían ayuda con sus clases en temas que a ellos les costaba bastante entender o explicar, algunos incluso se atrevían a pedirle que los sustituyera cuando tenían algo más que hacer como alguna junta de consejo urgente o simplemente si querían tomar vacaciones o se enfermaban, claro que para Lisa esto era una fastidio, era claro que ella tenía experiencia dando clases a sus hermanos mayores todo el tiempo con sus tareas o explicándoles temas que no entendían. Pero para ella no era lo mismo su familia que un montón de estudiantes que conocía pero no lo suficiente como para darles clases, así que siempre terminaba rechazando estas peticiones.

A diferencia Lily para Lisa la partida de sus hermanos mayores era algo común, claro que le daba tristeza despedirse de su familia, pero sabía que era algo natural en el ciclo de la vida. Como las aves que dejaban el nido a pronta edad. Además seguido tenía video conferencias con ellos para ver si habían recibido "los regalos" que ella les había enviado. Generalmente eran experimentos que no podía probar con Lily o las gemelas desde aquella vez que hizo que a Lana le creciera un cuerno en la frente, fue algo difícil hacerlo desaparecer, pero esa vez Lynn Sr y Rita realmente enfurecieron con ella prohibiéndole experimentar con cualquiera de sus hermanos mientras vivieran bajo el mismo techo. Para Lisa esto era un hueco legal, ya que en teoría sus hermanos mayores no vivían bajo el mismo techo, así que no habría problema.

Y al igual que su hermana menor estaba emocionada por ver a sus hermanos, aunque quizá más de uno le reclamaría por los experimentos en ellos, pero detalles que en su momento podría lidiar, para todos los experimentos tenia formas de revertirlos, nada grave, excepto quizá ese gel para cabello que le envió a Lincoln y podía dejarlo calvo o con cabello pegajoso todo la vida. Pero pasar un momento juntos todos sería interesante como en los viejos tiempos, aunque sabía que algunas cosas cambiarían, por ejemplo Lori llegaría con toda su familia, ya no sería la misma joven que hablaba todo el tiempo en el celular o a la que le pedía muestras para su estudio fecal. O Lincoln a quien siempre le pedía ayuda para sus experimentos, ya era un hombre y quizá llegaría con alguna novia o más interesado en conocer a alguna chica si seguía soltero. Cosas que ella entendía que podrían pasar o no. Quién sabe.

-Te deseo lo mejor en tu experimento, Lisa. Ya quiero verlo en la fiesta del aniversario de papá y mamá- Decía Lily emocionada en serio por esto.

-Estoy segura que será mi mejor invento hasta ahora-

Ambas chicas esperaban que así fuera, la mejor sorpresa de todos los tiempos, pero entonces unos gritos hacían que miraran hacia la habitación de Lola y Lana, estaban discutiendo de nuevo y cuando esto pasaba alguna debía ir a ver qué es lo que ocurría y tratar de resolverlo antes de que se mataran.

-Hermana menor, te recomiendo que vayas tú. En especial porque seguiré mi experimento y no creo que quieras estar para quizá perder tu órgano olfativo conocido vulgarmente como nariz-

Lily se asustaba con esto último –Está bien, iré a ver qué pasa- respondía bastante nerviosa mientras salía de su habitación. Dejando atrás a la joven genio con su experimento.

Notas del autor: Hola, espero les guste el capítulo, aquí está el capítulo de Lisa, la verdad es que ella no es de mis personajes favoritos así que aunque trate no pude escribir mucho, pero dejen que llegue a Leni o Luna y verán capítulos muy buenos.

Acepto sus comentarios y sugerencias para mejorar.

[1] Puse a Luan porque es la referencia que conocemos de esa edad por la serie.

[2] No podía dejar pasar esa referencia al rap de la costa oeste.


	4. Capitulo 3 - Lana y Lola Loud

Lily corría a la habitación de las gemelas Lana y Lola, como era usual ambas chicas discutían por cualquier tontería, esta ocasión era porque Lana había lavado el aceite de sus manos con la mejor falda de Lola.

-Eres una sucia, solo a ti se te pudo ocurrir lavar tus asquerosas manos con mi falda más costosa- Peleaba Lola a su hermana mayor por 2 minutos.

-Es una tonta falda no entiendo porque ponerse como loca por un pedazo de tela cubierto de lentejuelas-

-Nunca lo entenderías, tú vistes harapos llenos de aceite y fluidos de animales-

Lana y Lola ahora eran 2 jóvenes de 16 años, ambas era de la misma estatura que Leni a su edad [1], aunque había pequeñas diferencias entre ambas chicas.

Lana tenía el cabello siempre suelto y debido a todo su trabajo arreglando cosas era un poco más fornida que su gemela, tenía un piercing en la parte superior de su oído izquierdo. Usaba un pantalón de mezclilla desgarrado, alrededor de su cintura una camisa de cuadros, sus zapatos eran unas botas de piel similares a las de los motociclistas. Usaba una playera azul y en su cabeza una gorra similar a la que usaba a sus 6 años [2] [3].

Por su parte Lola usaba su cabello recogido en una trenza, era un poco más delgada que Lana, a diferencia de su gemela ella no usaba piercings, excepto por sus pendientes. Su ropa a diferencia de la de Lana era más femenina, unos jeans que llegaban hasta su ombligo aunque a veces usaba faldas en su lugar; una blusa rosa de manga 3/4 y una diadema en su cabeza que asimilaba a una tiara [4]

Pero a pesar de sus diferencias si se lo proponían era difícil distinguirlas, como esas veces en que Lola tenía exámenes en clase de deportes y Lana la sustituía, o cuando Lana tenía que ir a su trabajo de medio tiempo a lo de Bobbie Fletcher [5] y tenía clases en el horario libre de Lola, quien atendía estas clases por su hermana mayor, obviamente explicándole más adelante lo que vieron.

Lana había crecido con ese amor a los animales que siempre la había distinguido, sin importarle ensuciarse un poco, o mucho. Al punto de que a la edad de 12 empezó un negocio de cuidado de mascotas, sus padres admiraban esto de su hija, aunque a Lynn Sr le asustaban muchos de los animales que llevaban a su casa como serpientes, arañas o esa horrible tortuga mordedora que casi le amputa un dedo cuando la quiso alimentar con algo de su famoso gulasch.

Lola por otro lado había crecido siendo una reina de los concursos de belleza infantiles, admirada por muchos, odiada por otros. Pero a la edad de 12 años decidió retirarse después de ganar el concurso pequeña señorita Estados Unidos el concurso más grande del país. Aunque sus hermanos la animaban a ir por algo más grande, Lola ya estaba cansada de las pasarelas y quería colgar las tiaras. No todos estaban de acuerdo, pero respetaban su decisión si eso la hacía feliz.

Lana y Lola seguían haciendo muchas cosas juntas como en su infancia ambas eran inspectoras de pasillo en la preparatoria, eran conocidas como "las gemelas terror" por su personalidad tan explosiva cuando estaban juntas. Pero a la vez de estar unidas cada una tenía su vida por separado.

Lana trabajaba de medio tiempo con Bobbie Fletcher a quien admiraba desde pequeña y por la que casi mata a sus hermanos congelados [6]. Sus amigos de la escuela eran un joven llamado Pablo, un chico de ascendencia latina, y una chica llamada Max, los 3 solían ir a patinar juntos al parque o a comer alitas a casa de Pablo mientras veían películas de terror. Los 3 vivían momentos muy animados, incluso Max fue quien le había hecho su piercing a Lana provocándole casi un infarto a Lynn Sr cuando lo vio.

Por otra parte Lola aún era amiga de Roxanne y Meli [7]. Las 3 solían ir al centro comercial de compras, al cine o cualquier otra actividad de las chicas de su edad. Sus tardes juntas eran cotidianas y más tranquilas que las de Lana.

En cuanto al amor, a Lana le gustaba su amigo Pablo, pero era demasiado tímida para confesar sus sentimientos a pesar de que Max y Lola la animaban a hacerlo, pero algún día se lo diría, no hoy pero antes de salir de la preparatoria quizá. Y para Lola era algo más complicado, para los 16 años ya había tenido 6 novios, pero todos eran tontos que solo salían con ella por su belleza y para Lola ningún chico que saliera con ella solo por eso merecía su amor.

Para Lily, al igual que con Lisa, era extraño desde más pequeñas verlas tan tranquilas por la partida de sus hermanos mayores, en especial porque ellas convivieron y recordaban más momentos con ellos que ella.

Pero lo que la pequeña Lily no sabía es que para Lana y Lola había sido algo muy doloroso la partida de sus hermanas y hermano. En especial la partida de su hermano mayor Lincoln con quienes ellas habían creado un gran vinculo de hermanos. Cuando este último partió a la universidad fue uno de los momentos más tristes de sus vidas.

Aun recordaban ese día como si hubiera sido ayer. Lynn Sr, Rita, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa y la pequeña Lily, quien era cargada por su padre; se encontraban en la puerta de su casa esperando a que Lincoln bajara las escaleras, el auto de Clyde estaba afuera y Clyde adentro arreglando algunas cosas. Lincoln bajaba las escaleras cargando su mochila y una maleta, les daba un abrazo a sus padres, a Lucy una seña de despedida, la pequeña Lily no comprendía al 100% la situación ya la había vivido antes pero no sabía todas las repercusiones, así que abrazaba a Lincoln después de ver a su mamá hacer lo mismo, Lisa le decía algo nerd a su hermano de mayor edad para después repetir la acción del abrazo. Pero para las gemelas esto era realmente difícil, ellas sabían que ese día pasaría pero no creían que tan pronto. Ambas miraban al piso evitando ver a su hermano a los ojos, no querían que las viera llorar, pero Lincoln sabía lo que pasaba, así que soltando su maleta abrazaba a las gemelas, quienes respondían el abrazo y lloraban en los hombros de su hermano mayor. Para después ver a este tomar sus cosas, subirlas al vehículo de Clyde y partir lejos mientras su familia lo despedía. Dejando a las gemelas tristes pero comprendiendo que eso era algo normal, incluso ellas tendrían que despedirse de Lisa y Lily algún día de la misma forma.

El paso del tiempo no las había cambiado en algunos aspectos, Lana por ejemplo aún conservaba a algunas de sus amigas anfibios como Brinquitos o Izzy, o su amor por comer porquerías como esos batidos de insectos que vendían en su cafetería favorita. Cosa que seguro molestaba a Lola pero tampoco podía demostrarlo mucho, ya que ella seguía colgando fotos de ella misma en la pared o maquillándose cada 5 minutos, y esto también molestaba a Lana.

Ambas seguían peleando, seguían divirtiéndose como antes, seguían apoyándose, seguían siendo hermanas, y el paso de los años no había cambiado eso. Aun parecían las mismas gemelas de 6 años [8].

-¡Dejen de pelear!- Gritaba Lily para detener a las gemelas que seguían discutiendo por el asunto de la falda.

Las chicas volteaban confundidas, Lily ya las había interrumpido antes, pero nunca tan molesta como ahora –Tranquila, hermanita. Solo discutimos, no debes enojarte, ya nos conoces- Trataba Lana de calmar a su hermanita que tenía una cara de enojo que jamás había hecho en el pasado.

-Nuestros hermanos no tardan en llegar y ustedes pelean como perros y gatos aquí. ¿Acaso quieren que las vean así?-

Después de esto había un breve momento de silencio que era interrumpido por la risa de las gemelas –Quizá eras muy pequeña y por eso no lo recuerdas, pero nosotras siempre hemos peleado incluso peor que desde que tú recuerdas, ellos lo saben y así nos aman. Tranquila, Lily. No pasa nada-Respondía Lola sonriéndole a su gemela y a su hermanita.

Lily parecía confundida por toda la situación, pero la confianza en Lana y Lola le hacían creer que era en serio. Entonces el timbre de la puerta sonaba y Lily corría dejando a las gemelas en su habitación algo sorprendidas y confundidas, pero después de esto siguieron su pelea.

La pequeña Loud estaba emocionada, sabía que alguno de sus hermanos había llegado, no sabía quién pero eso lo volvía mejor, una sorpresa.

Notas del autor: Hola, espero les guste el capítulo, aquí está el capítulo de las gemelas, el de ellas fue bastante complicado porque tuve que explicar a 2 personajes en un solo capitulo no quería dividirlo en 2.

Como en mi país hay cuarentena por el Covid-19 y no se puede salir estaré subiendo capítulos más seguido. No estoy enferma no se preocupen.

Acepto sus comentarios y sugerencias para mejorar.

[1] Puse a Leni porque es la referencia que conocemos de esa edad por la serie.

[2] Quería poner el detalle de la gorra, que también puse con la tiara de Lola

[3] Estoy escribiéndolo así para indagar más en el hecho de que a pesar de ser gemelas son diferentes.

[4] Igual que como comente en el 3

[5] Lana cumplió su sueño de trabajar con Bobbie Fletcher.

[6] Tenía que poner la referencia a ese episodio.

[7] Ellas si salieron en la serie, Roxanne en el episodio donde pelean por el número de invitado y Meli en el episodio donde Lola hace servicio a la comunidad.

[8] Que es la referencia que tenemos de las gemelas.


	5. Capitulo 4 - Lucy Loud

Lily corría hacia la puerta desde la habitación de las gemelas, estaba emocionada por abrirla y ver cuál de sus hermanos aparecería detrás de la puerta, por ver qué novedades le traían, ella amaba escuchar lo que pasaba con sus hermanos mayores. Bajaba las escaleras solo para encontrarse a un hombre de cabello castaño y una larga barba del mismo color, vistiendo un suéter verde y un pantalón café a punto de abrir la puerta. Se trataba de Lynn Sr. Quien estaba cerca para abrir la puerta y recibir a sus hijos.

-Alto ahí, papá- Decía la pequeña Loud haciendo que su padre volteara a su dirección.

Lily corría y con toda su fuerza tacleaba a su padre de la forma que Lynn Jr. Le había enseñado años atrás. Con esta súper tacleada, como la llamaba su hermana mayor, dejaba a su padre en el suelo y confundido por lo que había pasado -¿Alguien vio las matriculas de la Lynn Jr. que me atropelló?- Decía masajeando su cabeza por el dolor mientras se iba sentando en el piso antes de ponerse de pie.

Lily estaba nerviosa pero abría la puerta para encontrarse con una chica de piel pálida y cabello largo y negro como la noche cubriendo sus ojos. Ella usaba un vestido negro y largo que cubría hasta sus rodillas y unos zapatos negros de tacón, en sus manos y apoyándose en sus hombros llevaba una sombrilla negra para cubrirla del sol. Y unos lentes para el sol que cubrían los ojos que su cabello negro ya cubría.

-¡LUCY!- Gritaba la pequeña abrazando a su hermana mayor.

-Suspiro. Hola Lily ¿Cómo estás?-Respondía Lucy. La chica gótica quizá era introvertida pero adoraba a su hermana menor como todos lo hacían.

-Muy bien. He estado ayudando mucho en casa-Contestaba orgullosa Lily.

-Cuéntame-

Lily tomaba a su hermana mayor de la mano y la invitaba a pasar, aunque dentro de ella sentía no necesitarlo ya que también era su casa. Cerraba la puerta mientras su padre comenzaba a levantarse después del golpe contra el piso –Lucy, ya llegaste. Que gusto verte-

-Hola, papá ¿Qué te pasó?-Preguntaba Lucy sorprendida de ver a su padre tan golpeado.

-Creo que LJ le enseñó muy bien a tu hermana acerca de taclear-Lynn Sr. Parecía reírse mientras decía esto a pesar del dolor, para después darle un abrazo a su hija.

Después de que su padre terminara el abrazo, Lily y Lucy caminaban hacia el sillón donde Lily comenzaba a contarle a su hermana acerca de cómo siempre ayudaba a Lisa cuando un invento explotaba, o como siempre detenía las peleas de las gemelas, mientras ella contaba todo Lucy escuchaba atentamente.

Lucy seguía siendo introvertida a diferencia del resto de sus hermanos, ella era oscura y algo macabra pero todos la amaban así. El paso de los años solo lo había acentuado, al punto de que ahora estudiaba literatura en la universidad. Quería seguir escribiendo poemas y quizá más adelante su propia novela de vampiros como las que solía leer.

Cuando Lucy tenía la edad de 11 años había participado en varios concursos de poesía ganándolos todos, y después de esto fue invitada por su profesora del 5to grado a participar en un concurso de mini cuentos, para ella había sido difícil porque estaba más acostumbrada a escribir poemas, pero su madre le había ayudado a escribir una historia que a todos les encantó. El cuento era acerca de un mundo donde la noche reinaba solamente y los humanos debían sobrevivir a los misterios que esta eterna noche les traía, como monstruos u otros humanos tratando de sobrevivir. La historia se centraba en una joven que se había hecho amiga de una de estas bestias nocturnas y como la criatura dio su vida por la de la jovencita cuando es casi asesinada por un humano cazador de criaturas. La historia era cliché pero la forma en que Lucy lo expresaba, los personajes, todo había fascinado a los jueces y lectores. Su cuento había sido añadido a un libro con la recopilación de los mejores escritores de la última década. Lucy no podía creer que esto fuera verdad, aun recordaba como sus hermanos la cargaron para llevarla a celebrar a su restaurant favorito.

Cuando por fin había llegado el momento de elegir una carrera Lucy había decidido seguir el camino de una escritora por el que había caminado los últimos años. El día que aplico a la universidad el consejo de la escuela que había elegido reconoció su trabajo y sin pensarlo 2 veces la recomendaron, sería muy bueno para su escuela tener a una genio de la escritura estudiando con ellos.

Para Lily era asombroso todo esto, ya que la partida de Lucy de casa había sido hace menos de un año, 6 meses para ser exactos, y desde que tenía memoria adoraba los poemas e historias de Lucy, incluso había conseguido el libro recopilatorio nuevo para tenerlo guardado como recuerdo de su asombrosa hermana.

Lucy Loud no había cambiado en ser introvertida, o en su amor a los oscuro. Pero había algo en lo que si había cambiado. Sus amistades, Lucy solía ser el tipo de persona que se juntaba con otros góticos como ella, pero al llegar a la universidad se había vuelto amiga de 2 chicos no góticos: Tommy y su novia Charlie. Tommy era un chico muy extrovertido, era un metalero que adoraba escribir sobre mundos post-apocalípticos; por otro lado Charlie era una punk que amaba escribir sobre historias mitológicas, casi siempre basadas en la antigua Grecia. A pesar de sus muchas diferencias Lucy se llevaba bien con ambos chicos.

Su vida universitaria era como la de cualquier chico, estudiar, hacer tareas y contestar exámenes, de vez en cuando atender alguna conferencia acerca de cómo debería ser la literatura. Pero personalmente Lucy adoraba la vida fuera de la escuela, en su campus había una cafetería donde ella solía participar en concursos de poesía o escuchar a algunos compañeros poetas recitar sus palabras. De hecho en un concurso de esos había conocido a Tommy y Charlie, ellos no solo escribían historias, también poemas. Quizá no eran tan buenos como los de Lucy pero a ella le había impresionado la facilidad de palabra de ambos, sus palabras que expresaban su mensaje de forma sencilla, y el sentimiento que había en esos escritos. También adoraba ir al cementerio que estaba cerca del campus, adoraba ver a los murciélagos y las tumbas como siempre le había gustado.

Lucy era feliz, pero en momentos extrañaba los viejos tiempos en casa, discutir con Lynn Jr. Por cualquier tontería, pedirle ayuda a Lincoln para sus poemas, sorprenderlos a todos apareciendo de repente, incluso asustar a Leni de vez en cuando o cuando Edwin y el señor cocos jugaban póker, ver su programa favorito con Lori y Leni. También a varios de sus amigos quienes habían decidido ir por diferentes caminos, pero en especial al chico que había sido su novio durante la escuela preparatoria: Rocky. Ahora solo eran amigos pero extrañaba pasar el tiempo junto a él.

El día que terminaron fue algo difícil para Lucy pero sus hermanos la ayudaron a sentirse mejor. Ese día Rocky la había invitado a una cafetería para hablar acerca de su relación, una relación que parecía tener más bajas que altas. Lucy lo sentía de la misma forma, y cuando hablaron acerca de esto, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en ser solo amigos, pero muy dentro de ella a Lucy le dolía, no podía ocultarlo tan fácil, tampoco Rocky podía, pero sabían que era lo mejor para ambos. Cuando llegó a su casa ese día sus hermanas notaron su tristeza, y ellas tuvieron una idea para hacerla sentir mejor. Hicieron una video llamada con Lucy, todos sus hermanos estaban ahí dándole palabras de aliento, Luan contaba chistes, Leni decía alguna frase para animar a su hermana, Luna tocaba la canción favorita de su hermana, Lynn Jr. Le contaba sobre su último juego, cada uno tenía algún detalle especial hacia ella. Lucy casi nunca sonreía pero ese día era diferente, estaba feliz por tener unos hermanos tan geniales.

Actualmente ella no pensaba en el amor, solo en su carrera, quería ser la mejor escritora de todos los tiempos, quería enorgullecer a todos los que creyeron en ella como su familia, sus amigos, su ex novio, y claro los profesores. Quería demostrarle a Luan que el sacrificio que hizo cuando la animo a ser la persona más joven en presentarse en el teatro de Royal Woods no era en vano.

-No puedo esperar a leer tus escritos, Lucy-Lily le decía a su hermana mayor, muy entusiasmada por leer lo que Lucy tenía de nuevo.

-Para mí será un placer que los leas- Esto animaba a Lily quien le sonreía a Lucy, quien sonreía de vuelta.

Notas del autor: Hola, espero les guste el capítulo, aquí está el capítulo de Lucy. Lucy es muy misteriosa y pues trate de hacerla más humana y menos gótica.

Acepto sus comentarios y sugerencias para mejorar.


	6. Capitulo 5 - Lincoln Loud

Lily y Lucy charlaban acercaba de sus vidas escolares y personales, había pasado poco tiempo desde que Lucy se fue pero había mucho que contar, y los minutos pasaban rápido. Ambas parecían emocionadas por contar lo que pasaba en sus vidas hasta que el timbre sonaba nuevamente interrumpiéndolas

-¿Me permites abrir la puerta?-Pedía permiso Lily a su hermana mayor.

-Suspiro, claro, no veo porque no-Respondía Lucy.

Lily brincaba por el sofá para llegar a la puerta donde se encontraba Lynn Sr. A quien la pequeña volvía a taclear.

-¿De nuevo?-DecíaLynn Sr. En el piso de su sala preguntándose si valía la pena sufrir tanto dolor solo por ir a abrir la puerta.

Lily la abría y frente a ella se encontraba un muchacho de cabellera blanca y patillas de este color, una pequeña sombra de barba cubría la mitad de su rostro, su cabello era un poco más largo de la parte de atrás pero no como el de una chica. El joven era algo delgado y más alto que cualquiera de las hermanas Loud, oscilaba entre los 20-21 años de edad, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el diente que sobresalía de su boca. Su ropa era un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis tipo choclo de color blanco, en la parte superior usaba una playera naranja con el logo de Ace Savey y encima una chamarra negra con mangas naranjas, la chamarra llevaba las letras "R" y "W" escritas. Se trataba del único hijo varón de los Loud: Lincoln.

-¡Lincoln!-Lily le daba la bienvenida a su hermano y a la vez un gran abrazo.

-Hola, Lily. Que gusto verte-Lincoln le regresaba el abrazo a su hermanita –Oye Lily, el día de hoy traje a una persona muy especial conmigo ¿Cuidas mi maleta mientras la ayudo a bajar del auto?-Preguntaba Lincoln rompiendo el abrazo. Este comentario de la persona especial sorprendía a Lily ¿Acaso su hermano tenía una novia? De ser así sería emocionante conocer al tipo de chica que le gustaba a Lincoln, no podía esperar por conocerla.

El joven volvía acompañado de una chica que era un poco más alta que las gemelas, la chica era de piel morena, al igual que Lincoln un par de dientes sobresalían de su boca. Su cabellera negra estaba peinada en una pequeña cola de caballo, usaba una chamarra morada y debajo una playera de color blanca con el logo de Ace Savey, unos shorts azules y unos botines de color negro. Para Lily esta chica era familiar, pero no sabía de donde la conocía.

-Lily, quizá no la recuerdes porque eras muy pequeña cuando ella se fue de Royal Woods. Ella es Ronnie Anne Santiago. Y ahora si es mi novia [1] -Al decir esto ambos jóvenes se sonrojaban y sonreían tontamente.

Lily ya la recordaba, desde que era bebé hasta el día que Lincoln se fue sus hermanas siempre se mofaban del hecho de que su hermano estuviera enamorado de esa chica y que siempre negara que fuera su novia o sus sentimientos frente a ellas. Lily no recordaba mucho de ella, excepto que era la hermana menor de su cuñado Bobby, pero era realmente una chica adorable, y además ella y Lincoln parecían tener mucho en común.

-Hola Lily, hace años que no nos vemos-Decía Ronnie Anne saludando a la menor de los Loud –Cuando te vi por última vez aun eras muy pequeña, apenas podías hablar-

-¿Nos invitas a pasar?-Preguntaba Lincoln con una sonrisa, su hermana sonreía entonces, y con un gesto los invitaba a pasar mientras Lynn Sr. Se levantaba de nuevo arreglando su espalda en el proceso.

-Soy muy viejo para esto- Reclamaba el hombre hasta que veía a su único hijo mayor junto a la chica latina –Lincoln, mi hijo, llegaste, y trajiste compañía. Un momento ¿No eres Ronnie Anne? Wow, no puedo creerlo ¿Son novios? Felicidades- El padre de Lincoln no los dejaba terminar de responder preguntas sin responderse él solo a lo que ambos respondían con una risa.

Lincoln Loud siempre tuvo una vida fácil y a la vez difícil, era fácil porque era la vida de un chico normal, iba a la escuela, pasaba buenos momentos con sus amigos, se enamoraba, tenía una amorosa familia; pero a la vez era difícil justo por su familia, aunque era amorosa tener 10 hermanas siempre le fue algo complicado y ruidoso, pero a pesar de eso él las quería y las apoyaba.

Para él al igual que para Lily fue difícil ver a sus hermanas partir, porque a pesar de las peleas que podían tener él sabía que habría una persona menos por 5 años consecutivos en su hogar. Pero con ayuda de su grupo de amigos y sus demás hermanas aprendía a sobrellevar esta situación.

Lincoln adoraba a su grupo de amigos, hasta el último día en la preparatoria seguían unidos, haciendo fiestas, apoyándose para salir con alguna chica, o chico en caso de que fuera Stella la enamorada, para él fue difícil separar sus caminos el día de su graduación de preparatoria. Le deprimía pero le alegraba recordar su graduación de esa etapa de su vida escolar.

Ese día se encontraba en casa arreglando su toga con ayuda de su mamá, no podía creer que pronto iría a la universidad, esto lo emocionaba hasta que veía la foto junto a su cama, era la foto del último cumpleaños de Clyde. Ese día habían ido a celebrarlo a pizzas medievales de Sir Marty, era un lugar que había abierto hace menos de 3 años pero era famoso por comer pizza mientras veías peleas a caballo o justas como las conocían; mientras comían pizza el grupo fue invitado a participar en una justa, Rusty y Zach cayeron rápido al igual que Clyde. Lincoln dio algo de pelea pero rindiéndose cuando su caballo comenzó a huir del caballero rival, Liam y Stella por su parte ganaban sus batallas y tomaban unas fotos de ambos para colgarlas en la pared de la fama. Al final del día el grupo se tomó esa foto para recordar uno de los mejores días de su vida. Lincoln estaba nostálgico al verla, al recordar que este sería quizá el último día que estarían juntos por unos años. Quien sabe que pasaría en el futuro, pero por ahora debía despedirse.

Los Loud llegaban en camionzilla a la preparatoria donde ya sus hijas mayores había estudiado y se habían graduado, siendo turno ahora de su único hijo, ya ahí Lincoln se encontraba con su grupo de amigos, todos listos para graduarse de la preparatoria. Escuchando un discurso de Clyde uno de los mejores estudiantes de su generación, en su discurso hablaba de sus mejores experiencias, de sus amistades, amores y todos los momentos buenos y malos. Todos aplaudían para después recibir sus diplomas. Al final el grupo se reunía y se tomaban una foto de graduados y prometer no dejar de ser amigos jamás.

Tiempo después Lincoln entraba a la universidad, donde estudiaba arte y dibujo ya que él quería cumplir su sueño de toda la vida, dibujar comics de su héroe favorito desde niño: Ace Savey. Lincoln era feliz en la universidad, ya que Clyde y él iban a la misma universidad pero a diferente departamento, pero si algo lo hizo realmente feliz fue el día que se reunió con el amor de su niñez: Ronnie Anne Santiago.

Durante mucho tiempo Lincoln sentía que la había superado y había salido con otras chicas, pero siempre terminaba esas relaciones ya que ninguna lo hacía feliz. Pero un día en la universidad hubo una charla acerca de algunos conceptos de arte, era algo aburrido pero Lincoln tomaba nota de varias cosas cuando por accidente tiraba su lápiz a la silla enfrente de él donde había una chica muy linda tomando notas de igual forma, Lincoln le pedía amablemente su lápiz, y al girar para devolvérselo sus ojos se encontraron y no podía creerlo, era Ronnie Anne, para ella era igual de sorpresivo ver al joven Loud. Al final de la charla ambos jóvenes iban a la pizzería del campus a charlar, en ese lugar Ronnie Anne le contaba a Lincoln sobre cómo había decidido entrar a estudiar animación, ella y su amiga Sid [2] planeaban crear su propia serie infantil para niños con capacidades diferentes, sobre como siempre andaba de un lado a otro y por eso no lo había visto antes o como Sid y ella se la pasaban en su dormitorio dibujando y no tenía tiempo de convivir con otros. Este encuentro había revivido lo que él sentía por ella, comenzaron a pasar el rato juntos, iban a la pizza, a clases, al cine, o al parque a patinar juntos. Hasta que por fin se habían vuelto novios.

Lincoln y Ronnie Anne estaban a un semestre de graduarse, él había conseguido un trabajo como asistente de dibujo en la compañía que publicaba Ace Savey y en sus ratos libres ayudaba a su novia y a Sid con su animación.

La vida de Lincoln parecía realmente interesante y muy feliz.

Notas del autor: Hola, espero les guste el capítulo, aquí está el capítulo de Lincoln. Este capítulo termina así de brusco porque planeo seguirlo (aunque sea un poco) en el de Lynn Jr.

Acepto sus comentarios y sugerencias para mejorar.

[1] Si, me gusta el ship de Lincoln y Ronnie Anne. Tenía que volverlos novios.

[2] También veo a los Casagrande, por eso conozco a Sid y quise meterla.


	7. Capitulo 6 - Lynn Loud Jr

-Tienes razón, papá, Ronnie Anne y yo somos novios- Lincoln interrumpía a su padre quien parecía realmente feliz en especial cuando su hijo y su novia se daban un pequeño beso.

Lily adoraba ver a su hermano tan feliz y esperaba que todas sus hermanas también lo fueran. Pero entonces Lily observaba una sombre abalanzarse sobre su hermano mayor desde la entrada arrojándolo a él y a Lynn Sr al piso.

-¡Anotación!-Decía la persona que había tecleado a Lincoln y Lynn Sr.

Era una joven de cabellera café corta casi como si fuera un chico [1] , su estatura igual a la de las gemelas, su ropa era una playera de un equipo de Beisbol con el número 1 en la espalda y el nombre Lynn Loud Jr. En la parte inferior usaba unos pantalones que llegaban hasta 3/4 de su pierna y unos zapatos deportivos.

-¿No te da gusto verme, Lincoln?-Preguntaba la hermana mayor aun hincada sobre el estómago de su hermano y su padre.

-Sí, mucho- Lincoln le respondía de forma sarcástica. Adoraba a su hermana pero le fastidiaba cuando hacia cosas así.

-LJ yo también estoy feliz de verte, pero te pido por favor que te levantes. Creo que caí cobre mis llaves-Comentaba Lynn Sr. Adolorido por la tacleada de su hija.

-Ups, lo siento-Lynn Jr. Se levantaba y luego ayudaba a su padre y hermano a hacer lo mismo.

-Gracias, LJ. Aunque casi me rompo la espalda debo admitir que fue un buena tacleada, hija-Sonreía el hombre haciendo una seña de aprobación.

-La aprendí cuando estaba en el equipo de americano de la universidad-Parecía realmente orgullosa la joven deportista por esto.

-Wow, Lynn ¿Me enseñarías esa tacleada?- Lily se acercaba emocionada, ya una vez Lynn le había enseñado a taclear pero esto parecía mejor.

-Claro, cuando llegue Lucy te enseñare-

-¿Tú qué?-Lynn Sr. No quería saber que pensaba hacer su hija.

Lynn Jr. Seguía siendo la animada chica de siempre, una de las mejores deportistas que pudieran conocer y aun amaba ver todos los deportes en televisión, aún era algo masculina como en los viejos tiempos pero eso nunca le había molestado ni a ella ni a su familia. Pero si había algo diferente en Lynn Jr. Era que era una estrella del deporte nacional e internacionalmente conocida.

A la edad de 17 años Lynn ya era campeona de básquetbol, voleibol, lacrosse, hockey en hielo, hockey en pasto, beisbol, atletismo, lucha libre, karate, futbol soccer, rugby; prácticamente de cualquier deporte conocido o por conocer, excepto uno: futbol americano. Había logrado ser la única chica en el equipo al entrar a la preparatoria.

Cuando entro a esta escuela tenía su fama por ser buena en deportes y el entrenador quería tenerla en su equipo de americano, pero en ese momento el director no podía permitirse aceptar a Lynn Loud Jr. En un equipo compuesto de puros varones. Pero algo de tiempo después y con muchas suplicas humillantes del entrenador, se logró admitir a la joven Loud en el equipo siendo mariscal de campo y volviéndose la sensación de la escuela. Su talento era tanto que el entrenador de una de las más prestigiosas universidades del estado había decidido ir a verla, si su talento era tal y como todos lo decían podrían darle una beca siendo jugadora en el equipo de la universidad

Era el día de la gran final y Lynn Jr. Estaba algo preocupada pero a la vez emocionada, si ganaban el campeonato sería la campeona de americano y además entraría a la universidad que había ganado el tazón de las rosas los últimos 5 años. Ella quería ser parte de ese equipo y volverse famosa como todos sus ídolos, lo único que la detenía era el equipo contrario: los vampiros de River Side. Un equipo que había llegado a la final con dudosas tácticas que algunos habían catalogado como trampa pero sin evidencia de estas acusaciones no se podía evitar que jugaran. Pero Lynn no le tenía miedo a ese equipo, sabía que ellos eran mejores.

Era la hora del partido, el equipo de Lynn salía para recibir el ánimo de todos en Royal Woods, vitoreando el nombre Lynn Loud Jr. A todo pulmón, incluidos sus hermanos. Lily era muy pequeña pero siempre llevaba su dedo de hule para apoyar a su hermana mayor. El equipo contrario entraba siendo abucheados por todos en las gradas, pero a ellos no les importaba, tenían un plan para ganar.

El tiempo pasaba, el equipo de Lynn y los vampiros de River iban 22 a 23 el equipo de Lynn estaba a nada de ganar, era el último cuarto y era su oportunidad de anotar para ganar. El entrenador de la Universidad Harry Ford [2] veía atento cada jugada, esta era la última oportunidad de Lynn Jr. Para ser admitida en el equipo de sus sueños. Lynn tenía el balón, y corría de un lado a otro de la cancha evitando a los jugadores contrarios exitosamente, estaba tan cerca que podía oler la victoria, pero no notaba que un jugador de los vampiros arrojaba una canica hacia donde iba Lynn, la joven corría emocionada por ganar y pisaba la pequeña esfera haciendo resbalara y cayera a punto de anotar. Todos en el estadio se ponían de pie con preocupación en su rostro por lo que había pasado, en especial los Loud y el entrenador de la universidad Ford [3]. Lynn se levantaba pero solo para escuchar el final del partido, los vampiros habían ganado. Los sueños de la joven Loud se destrozaban mientras ella y su equipo salían del campo escuchando a los vampiros celebrar su sucio campeonato. [4]

Lynn salía del estadio para reunirse con su familia, todos le daban ánimos, sus padres la abrazaban diciéndole lo genial que lo hizo en el partido, sus hermanos de igual forma y Lily le daba un besito en la mejilla para animarla. Pero Lynn a pesar de saber que lo había hecho bien, que su familia la apoyaba y que nadie la culpaba por lo sucedido sabía que había perdido el campeonato y su sueño de estar en el mejor equipo universitario de la última década. Pero entonces un hombre desconocido para los Loud se acercaba, pero Lynn sabía quién era, el entrenador Hawkins de la universidad Ford. Quizá no habían ganado el partido, pero le había impresionado el fabuloso partido que Lynn Jr. había dado, nunca había visto algo así y quería que ella estuviera en su equipo, así que había decidido darle la beca. Lynn no lo creía lo había logrado. Era el mejor día de su vida.

Para Lynn Jr. Todo fue mejor a partir de ese día, en la universidad era la estrella de su equipo, había ganado el tazón de las rosas el tiempo que estuvo jugando en el equipo, todos la amaban en la universidad. Al graduarse estuvo en varios equipos de otros deportes, y esto la había llevado a la fama en su país natal y alrededor del mundo, incluso unos días antes del aniversario de sus padres, un equipo en Japón de beisbol la quería contratar como su bateadora estrella. Pero Lynn necesitaba pensarlo con calma, no era una decisión fácil.

A pesar de su fama Lynn seguía siendo una joven sencilla de Royal Woods, no vivía con lujos. Era una chica normal, que se deprimía cuando perdía un partido, cuando su equipo favorito no ganaba. En cuanto al amor Lynn tuvo varios novios deportistas pero nunca duraban sus relaciones, ella quería salir con un chico que no tuviera que ver con el deporte, un chico normal, incluso un nerd. Pero por ahora no era algo que urgiera en su vida.

En cuanto a sus amigos, era amiga de muchos jugadores famosos de varios equipos, pero el paso del tiempo no había terminado su amistad con Margo, ambas seguían reuniéndose a comer, hablar de deportes, de chicos o de cómo iba todo en sus vidas. Incluso Margo había invitado a Lynn a su boda el año anterior como su dama de honor.

Para Lynn su familia lo era todo, por ello cuando sus hermanas mayores se fueron de la casa ella se sentía vacía, pero siempre tuvo a sus hermanos para apoyarla en especial a Lucy quien a pesar de ser una chica inexpresiva siempre la animaba incluso si ello implicaba jugar beisbol con ella y recibir golpes con pelotas en la cara.

-Lucy ya llegó-Decía Lily de forma Inocente, una parte de ella no quería creer que Lynn Jr. fuera a lastimar a su hermana gótica, además de que estaba emocionada que sus hermanos fueran llegando y se fueran reuniendo, tenían tanto de que charlar.

Los hermanos Loud que acababan de llegar miraban hacia el sofá donde se encontraba Lucy sentada escuchando todo el alboroto causado por Lynn Jr.

-Suspiro. Espero que lo que quiera que sea que me vayas a hacer no sea doloroso-

Lincoln tomaba a Ronnie Anne de la mano para llevarla a donde se encontraba Lucy, seguidos de Lily y Lynn Jr. Por su parte Lynn Sr. Cerraba la puerta no sin antes revisar que no viniera alguna otra de sus hijas apunto de taclearlo o hacerle alguna broma en caso de que fuera Luan [5]. El hombre volvía a la cocina a ayudar a su esposa mientras sus hijos comenzaban a charlar en el sofá de la casa como en los viejos tiempos.

-Traeré a las gemelas y a Lisa. Estarán contentas de verlos y podemos esperar a las demás juntos- Sugería Lily a lo que sus hermanos contestaban levantando los pulgares en señal de aprobación. Con esta seña la pequeña subía a las habitaciones, ya quería ver la cara de sus hermanas al encontrarse con sus hermanos mayores de nuevo.

Notas del autor: Hola, espero les guste el capítulo, aquí está el capítulo de Lynn Jr. En este termine lo de Lincoln y empecé lo de Lynn. Creo que Lynn es el personaje que me es más indiferente de todos por eso la mayor parte del capítulo lo dedique a describir un partido de americano.

Acepto sus comentarios y sugerencias para mejorar.

[1] Se lo corta para poder jugar mejor

[2] Use el nombre de una escuela que si existe en Michigan y lo cambie un poco

[3] Resumí el nombre para no repetir tanto como lo hice con el Jr.

[4] Perdón, la verdad no sé de deportes, menos de americano, tuve que ser muy general.

[5] Spoiler del siguiente capítulo.


	8. Capitulo 7 - Luan Loud

Lily llegaba hasta la habitación que compartía con Lisa para darle la noticia

-Lisa, ya llegaron Lucy, Lincoln y Lynn. Ven rápido-Al escuchar esto, Lisa dejaba su experimento y bajaba a donde se encontraban sus hermanos.

Las gemelas seguían discutiendo hasta que la voz de Lily las hacia separarse de nuevo –Dejen de pelear, ya llegaron Lucy, Lincoln y Lynn- Y con esto las gemelas dejaban de pelear y seguían a su hermanita.

Al bajar, los hermanos se daban un abrazo grupal, las gemelas estaban felices de ver a Lincoln, pero se sorprendían de ver a Ronnie Anne, no podían creerlo por fin su hermano le había pedido que fuera su novia. Lola había ganado la apuesta contra Lana y esta última lo sabía y debía pagarle 70 dólares.

Todos conversaban acerca de sus vidas, se preguntaban en que momento llegarían las hermanas que faltaban, que nuevas noticias les traerían, como habrían cambiado desde la última vez que tuvieron video llamada todos juntos, habían pasado un año y medio desde que hablaron de forma grupal. La conversación de los Loud se veía interrumpida por el sonido del timbre, Lily se levantaba pero su padre caminaba hacia la puerta deteniéndola –Yo abriré, ustedes sigan conversando- Lynn Sr tomaba la perilla y abría la puerta para recibir un pastelazo en la cara –Ya llegó Luan-Decía algo molesto Lynn Sr.

-Pero que bienvenida tan horneada-Decía la joven entrando a casa y riendo.

Luan no había cambiado mucho, su cabello castaño ahora estaba suelto, usaba una falda amarilla y una blusa blanca con un chaleco café que llevaba una rosa en él, sus zapatos de tacón negros acompañados de un unas calcetas largas. Casi parecía que tuviera 14 años aún [1] pero había algo que llamaba mucho la atención, Luan ya no usaba frenillos. Sus dientes estaban libres de ellos y eran perfectos.

-Muy bueno, cariño. Bienvenida a casa- Decía su padre limpiando su rostro con un pañuelo, aunque la broma lo había molestado un poco estaba feliz de ver a su hija.

-¿No hay saludo para mí?-Decía una voz conocida.

-Claro que sí, señor Cocos. Me alegra verlo también-

Luan seguía acompañada de su fiel marioneta: el señor cocos. Vaya que no había cambiado nada.

Detrás de Luan veía un joven de la estatura de Lynn Sr, de cabellera castaña oscura y ondulada, un pequeño bigote se encontraba sobre su labio superior [2]. Usaba una camisa azul y unos jeans negros, en sus pies usaban unos zapatos blancos. En su mano llevaba una marioneta conocida como Señora Flor de Manzano. Se trataba de Benny el novio desde los 14 años de Luan.

-Hola, señor Loud. Cuanto tiempo sin verlo-Decía Benny sonriendo.

-Hola Benny, hola señora flor de manzano. Tienes razón, deberían venir a visitarnos seguido-

-Papá, tú sabes que quisiéramos, pero las giras por el país nos tienen enteatrisados [3] -Decía Luan riendo de su broma, a lo que Benny contestaba riendo también.

Luan no había cambiado en estos 10 años, seguía siendo alegre y contando sus bromas que muchas veces su hermanos no entendían aunque otros si lo hicieran. Siempre acompañada de su fiel señor Cocos y su cuaderno de chistes.

A la edad de 16 años Luan había presentado su show en varios clubes y cafeterías en Royal Woods. Su show había cambiado con el tiempo, contaba chistes en solitario, con el señor Cocos, a veces hacia rutinas cómicas con Benny o en otras ocasiones dejaban al señor Cocos y a la señora Flor de Manzano robarse el espectáculo. Pero siempre eran un éxito, Luan había amado su trabajo, amaba trabajar con Benny, quien siempre la había apoyado en sus sueños y en su crecimiento como comediante.

Luan debía decidir a los 17 años a que universidad ir, pero ella no estaba segura de querer estudiar algo, su sueño era hacer reír a la gente y eso no lo enseñaban en la universidad, recordaba haber hablado con Benny acerca de esto, él tampoco sabía si quería estudiar la universidad, amaba el espectáculo, el arte, el drama, la comedia, todo eso era su pasión. Era una decisión difícil y debían pensarlo con calma. O eso era hasta que pasó ese evento.

Una noche Luan y Benny llevaban a cabo su show más gracioso y emocionante, ese día se presentaban en el club "Las 7 risas" de Royal Woods, el lugar estaba a reventar, todos en el pueblo sabían del show de la joven Loud y su novio, incluso personas de la ciudad o de pueblos vecinos iban de vez en cuando a verlos, y esta parecía una de esas ocasiones.

El espectáculo iba de maravilla, todos reían, aplaudían, algunos participaban en el show cuando Luan y Benny pedían ayuda para un sketch. Al final del show ese día recibían muchos aplausos y ovaciones de pie, incluso algunos les arrojaban flores, este tipo de acciones hacían a Luan sentirse feliz al punto de casi llorar. Ella y Benny parecían realmente contentos por lo bien que iba todo en sus vidas.

Mientras caminaban al auto de Benny y acomodaban las cosas para que este pudiera llevar a Luan a su casa, una mujer mayor con un vestido morado que llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas, un turbante con plumas y un extraño cigarrillo largo en su boca se acercaba a ellos, se presentaba como la señora Emilia McGregor. Era una estrella de teatro retirada, le había encantado lo que vio esa noche, y quería que llevaran su espectáculo a los teatros que estaban en el estado y quien sabe quizá si todo salía bien recorrer todo el país. Luan y Benny estaban emocionado, pero sabían que aún era menores de edad y debían pensar en la universidad, además sus padres no estarían tan felices con esto. Pero la señora McGregor les decía que no había problema que ella hablaría con ellos.

Luan también recordaba como al día siguiente una limosina se paraba afuera de su casa llamando la atención de ella y de sus hermanos, en especial de Lily que aún era pequeña y un vehículo así llamaba su atención. Recordaba como de la limosina bajaba un hombre para abrir la puerta del asiento trasero mostrando que era de la señora McGregor. Había ido a charlar con Lynn Sr y Rita, quienes la invitaban a pasar sorprendidos. Ella les hablaba de la oportunidad que tenía para Luan, de como ya había hablado con los padres de Benny y estaban de acuerdo, pero necesitaban saber que pensaba Luan.

La joven Luan aun no sabía qué hacer, sus padres esperaban que fuera a la universidad, pero tampoco sabía si era lo que quería. Pero la señora McGregor decía algo que facilitaba todo para Luan, ella tenía una academia de actuación donde ayudaría a Luan y a Benny a pulirse en las artes escénicas, incluida la comedia; donde estudiarían por un año y medio totalmente gratis. Lynn Sr y Rita miraban a su hija esperando respuesta, claro que ellos esperaban que estudiara en la universidad pero querían su felicidad y si ello conllevaba irse con esta mujer, ellos la apoyarían.

Luan se emocionaba al escuchar esto, al pensar en la idea de hacer reír a la gente y poder aprender es una estrella como la señora McGregor, no era algo que pasaba a diario; entonces les decía a sus padres que quería estudiar en la academia y presentar su show por todo el país. A sus padres les alegraba saber que su hija había tomado una decisión que la haría feliz. La señora McGregor les informaba que en un mes volvería por Luan y Benny. Para todos fue una sorpresa el corto periodo de tiempo, pero así eran las cosas.

Sus hermanos le habían hecho una fiesta de despedida un día antes de su partida y le deseaban el mejor de los éxitos. El día que debía partir fue emotivo, todos la abrazaban, algunos lloraban, en especial la pequeña Lily ya que ella se divertía con su hermana mayor; y le deseaban lo mejor, para ver como llegaba la limosina de Emilia McGregor seguida del auto de Benny, que los llevaría a la academia. Y ese día las bromas y risas en la casa Loud terminaron. Ya no habría más chistes o bromas del día de los inocentes, era algo triste aunque antes parecía su deseo.

En la academia Benny y Luan aprendían todo para mejorar su acto, eran realmente felices. Al graduarse como los mejores de su generación, la señora McGregor los llevaba a teatros por todo el estado, ambos chicos eran amados, eran famosos. Hasta que escalaban a presentarse en los teatros del país, la risa de la gente era lo que Luan más deseaba en el mundo, podría decirse que su vida no era una broma.

Aunque claro Luan extrañaba a su familia, casi no se podían ver, aunque charlaban mucho por video llamadas, y a quien más extrañaba era a Luna, la hermana con quien compartía el amor por el arte. Pero sabía que su vida había mejorado mucho incluso más que la de ella [3]. Y claro también a Lily, su hermanita bebé con la que jugaba siempre y que ahora era toda una niña grande pero que aún amaba a su hermana Luan.

Por su parte en el amor era muy feliz, Benny era el mejor novio del mundo, y siempre que estaban de gira convivían mucho, él era todo un caballero con ella y se reía de sus bromas, no podía pedir a un mejor novio.

Y los amigos de Luan, pues no tenía muchos a excepción del señor Cocos, pero no necesitaba más, con él era suficiente, y claro la señora Flor de Manzano también era su amiga, y además la novia del señor Cocos [4].

-Luan, bienvenida. Veo que trajiste al señor Cocos. Hace mucho que no lo veía. Lo extrañé- Decía la pequeña Lily corriendo a donde estaba su hermana mayor.

-Y yo te extrañe a ti, pequeñita-Decía el muñeco guiñándole un ojo a Lily.

-Y también te extrañe a ti, Luan- Lily abrazaba a su hermana que le regresaba el abrazo.

Ya solo faltaban 3 Loud, y esto los emocionaba a todos, en especial a Lily. Sabía que pronto todo sería como en los viejos tiempos.

Notas del autor: Hola, espero les guste el capítulo, aquí está el capítulo de Luan. Luan se me hace un buen personaje, pero tampoco es de mis favoritas, pero los siguiente 2 capítulos serán muy buenos, especial porque Leni y Luna son de mis personajes favoritos junto con Lily.

Acepto sus comentarios y sugerencias para mejorar.

[1] Es buena referencia, y además es la edad que tiene Luan en la serie.

[2] Es como el bigote de Josh en Drake y Josh.

[3] Spoiler!

[4] En el episodio del grano lo dijeron según recuerdo.


	9. Capitulo 8 - Luna Loud

Los hermanos charlaban mientras Lynn Sr iba a la cocina a terminar la cena mientras Rita terminaba de limpiar. Todo iba de maravilla, Luan contaba chistes que hacían que sus hermanos se quejaran, Lynn le hacía bromas pesadas a Lincoln como su horno danés [1], las gemelas peleaban por la apuesta que habían hecho, Lucy los ignoraba para leer sus poemas, Lisa le pedía a Ronnie Anne y Benny muestras para su estudio fecal, y Lily estaba feliz de ver que todo era como en los viejos tiempos, excepto por las hermanas Loud que faltaban, todo iba de maravillas.

Pero de pronto el suelo comenzó a moverse bajo sus pies, sorprendiéndolos a todos

-¡UN TEMBLOR! Salgan todos de la casa-Gritaba Rita seguida de Lynn Sr dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para sacar a sus hijos de la casa y después salir ellos.

El temblor seguía y cada vez parecía más fuerte, y de repente vieron una camioneta detenerse afuera de su casa, sobre esta había unos amplificadores tocando música de rock a todo lo que daba. El conductor era un hombre grande con una gorra morada y un arillo en su nariz. Era Chunk, los Loud lo reconocían al instante.

-¿Chunk?-Preguntaba Lynn Sr, a lo que el hombre respondía con una sonrisa y levantando su sombrero en señal de afirmación.

Chunk se dirigía a abrir la puerta trasera de su camioneta de donde salía saltando con una guitarra una chica de cabello castaño y aunque no muy largo iba peinado en una pequeña cola de caballo, una chamarra de piel color café, debajo de esta llevaba una playera morada con un estampado parecido a la cabeza de un lobo que aullaba la frase "La vida es rockear". Abajo llevaba una falda morada de cuadros con muchos cinturones de piel negros, y debajo de esta falda llevaba unas medias largas negras, y cubiertas por unas botas de piel largas de color morada. En sus muñecas llevaba pulseras con picos y en sus oídos varios piercings, incluso en su ceja llevaba uno. Y un detalle llamativo era uno de sus ojos que estaba morado por un golpe reciente.

-¡Gracias, Royal Woods!-Gritaba la chica al bajar de la camioneta haciendo una seña rockera y con esto sorprendía a los Loud, el temblor venía de la camioneta de Chunk.

-Lunes, querida. No estamos en un concierto. Estamos aquí para celebrar el aniversario de tus padres-Decía una voz desde la camioneta.

La dueña de esta voz era ayudada por Chunk a bajar, se trataba de una chica de cabello rubio y un mechón color azul, su cabello era más largo que el de la otra chica y también peinado en una cola de caballo, de ropa llevaba una sudadera negra, unos pantalones color café con unas botas negras de piel largas, y en sus oídos llevaba piercings al igual que la otra chica.

-Lo siento, Sam. Ya sabes cuánto me emociona el rock-Decía la joven de cabello castaño dándole un beso a la rubia.

-¡LUNA! ¡SAM!-Gritaban los Loud corriendo a abrazar a las chicas.

Así es, se trataba de Luna Loud, y su novia: Sam Sharp. [2]

Luna les devolvía el abrazo y Sam hacia lo mismo.

-Querida, tenemos que hablar de tus entradas. Pensamos que estaba temblando-Decía Rita a su hija.

-Lo siento, mamá. Ya sabes como soy-

-¿Qué te pasó en el ojo?-Preguntaba Lily lo que nadie más se atrevía a preguntar.

-Ah, esto. El otro día tuve una pelea en un bar porque un idiota estaba molestando a Sam. No es la gran cosa-

Luna Loud amaba la música desde que fue al concierto de Mick Swagger, el primer concierto de la joven Loud. Luna amaba lo británico también en parte influencia de Mick Swagger, en parte influencia de su padre Lynn Sr. Y eso era algo que no había cambiado.

A la edad de 16 años Luna y su banda tocaban en los bares de Royal Woods, en conciertos para abrirle a bandas un poco más famosas que ellos pero de alguna forma se tenía que empezar, Luna y los miembros de su banda lo sabían muy bien y no les molestaba.

A la edad de 17, pensaban que sería bueno grabar un disco, aunque al ser una banda nada famosa ellos tendrían que pagar la renta de un estudio, a la persona que les ayudaría a grabar, y el material para grabar el álbum. Luna no veía esto como un problema, si juntaban sus ahorros, el dinero que les pegaban por sus conciertos, si daban clases de música a niños y adolescentes y si ella tocaba en las calles podrían juntar lo suficiente. Pero para Sully, Mazzy y Sam [3] parecía muchísimo más complicado, aunque en serio ya estaban hartos de abrir para otros o tocar en bares donde tipos peleaban sobre ellos cuando estaban ebrios.

Con mucho trabajo Luna y el resto de su banda juntaron el dinero y grabaron su primer sencillo, era más complicado de lo que parecía pero habían logrado sacarlo. Incluso hicieron copias, si querían crecer debían enviárselo a disqueras, a programas de radio, prácticamente a todo el mundo.

Quizá Luna era demasiado optimista, pero había enviado una copia a la disquera de Mick Swagger en Londres, ella no tenía altas expectativas pero era una lucha que debía pelear. Día tras día la banda recibía cartas de agradecimiento por el disco, pero los rechazaban por una u otra cosa. Esto había desanimado mucho a todos en especial a Luna, ella pensaba que lo lograrían pero no era así.

Sam acompañaba a Luna a su casa y en el camino trataba de animarla, odiaba ver a su novia así de triste, le decía que no debía ponerse así que seguramente más adelante iría un productor a un concierto y querría darles un contrato, pero esto no animaba a Luna.

Incluso la joven rockera Loud recordaba como al llegar a casa había una carta en el buzón que iba dirigida a ella, era de la disquera de Mick Swagger, pero estaba tan mal que no podía abrirla, así que Sam la leía por ella. Las palabras ahí sorprendían a Sam, no podía creerlo, el disco les había encantado y querían firmar un contrato con ellos, pero la única condición es que todos los miembros de la banda debían ir a Londres y vivir allá.

Luna y Sam no lo creían, a alguien le había gustado, pero con esa condición parecía haber un problema, no sabían que dirían sus padres. Cada miembro de la banda lo había discutido con su familia: los padres de Sam la apoyaron, los de Sully eran renuentes pero si es lo que su hijo quería lo aceptarían, Mazzy pues no tuvo problemas, su madre estaba feliz por la decisión de su hija. Incluso planeaba en volver su habitación un gimnasio.

Pero Luna no sabía que dirían sus padres, así que llamaba a sus hermanas mayores para pedirles su opinión. Lori le aconsejaba hacer lo que pensara era lo mejor para ella. Estaba segura que sus padres la apoyarían. Por su parte Leni la felicitaba por haberlo logrado y le daba su apoyo incondicional en su sueño.

Luna tomaba fuerza con las palabras de sus hermanas e iniciando una reunión familiar les contaba toda la situación sobre grabar el disco y haberlo enviado a Inglaterra. Sobre como la disquera les daba el contrato con la condición de irse a vivir a Inglaterra. Sus hermanos la apoyaban, su madre de igual forma y su padre estaba extasiado, amaba todo lo británico así que le parecía genial que su hija fuera a Londres. Claro que para todos era triste saber que Luna se iría.

Los hermanos Loud ayudaban a Luna a empacar sus cosas, a conseguir boletos de avión e incluso una casa donde podría vivir con Sam, y el resto de la banda claro. Chunk incluso le contaba sobre los lugares más rockeros de Inglaterra.

Un día antes de su partida Luna les regalaba algunas cosas a sus hermanos: A Luan le regalaba un amuleto que le daba suerte antes de los conciertos, si lo usaba quizá algún día ella también lograría su sueño [4], a la pequeña Lily le regalaba algunos instrumentos, algún día le enseñaría a tocarlos, a la bebé Lily le encantaban y aun esperaba el día que su hermana le enseñara a tocar. Al resto de sus hermanos les regalaba algunos de los discos de su colección, sabía que con ellos estarían a salvo.

A la mañana siguiente Chunk detenía su camioneta afuera de la casa Loud, arriba de su vehículo ya iban Sam, Sully y Mazzy, listos para ir al aeropuerto. Los Loud ayudaban a subir las cosas de Luna al vehículo. Todos le daban un abrazo a Luna, incluso la hicieron llorar los extrañaría a todos pero su sueño se estaba volviendo realidad. Incluso trabajaría con Mick Swagger, claro si él aceptaba. No podía dejar ir esta oportunidad de oro.

Después de esto su vida mejoraba, firmaron el contrato y comenzaron a grabar discos, tener giras dentro de Inglaterra que se extendieron por toda Europa y luego por el resto del mundo. Incluso algunas veces iba a Royal Woods aunque fuera un solo día. A esas alturas ya tenía varios discos y premios. Muchos videos musicales también.

En cuanto a sus amigos la mayoría eran de su banda así que convivían siempre, y Chunk, bueno ella lo visitaba cuando iba a Royal Woods, o si él iba a Londres llegaba a visitarla y rockear juntos como en los viejos tiempos.

En el amor, bueno Luna y Sam eran novias desde los 15 años, Luna se lo pidió de una forma que Sam considera demasiado romántica. Ese día Luna tomó su guitarra, a sus hermanos y comenzaba a tocar una canción romántica en guitarra acompañada de los demás Loud y le daba un ramo de rosas a Sam preguntándole si quería ser su novia. Obviamente Sam le había dicho que si mientras le daba su primer beso en los labios. Desde entonces seguían juntos y enamoradas.

-Debes dejar de pelear con otros o podrías terminar morada-Decía Luan riendo.

Chunk bajaba las maletas de Luna y Sam mientras los Loud platicaban. Al terminar el hombre se subía a su camioneta despidiéndose de los Loud y conduciendo hacia su hogar.

El resto de la familia seguían charlando, y no notaban el vehículo que se estacionaba dónde estaba la camioneta de Chunk minutos antes. Los pasajeros del vehículo bajaban y una mujer los hacia voltear -¿Qué pasa aquí?-

Notas del autor: Hola, espero les guste el capítulo, no tenía mucho que hacer y termine el capítulo en un solo día. No les diré quién sigue, puede que sea Leni como debería ser o que sea Lori y decida dejar a Leni al final por ser mi favorita.

Ya lo sabrán pronto.

Acepto sus comentarios y sugerencias para mejorar.

[1] No los describiré porque imagino que ya saben cuáles son.

[2] No lo voy a negar también shippeo a Luna y Sam.

[3] Los amigos de Luna y Sam. Sully es el chico y Mazzy es la chica.

[4] Y el amuleto sí que le dio suerte a Luan. Referencia a mi capitulo anterior.


	10. Capitulo 9 - Leni Loud

Los Loud volteaban al escuchar la voz, la dueña era una mujer rubia, su cabello largo estaba recogido, en sus oídos llevaba unos aretes rosas, y sobre sus ojos unos anteojos redondos de color blanco. Sus labios pintados de rojo tenían una hermosa sonrisa. Su ropa era diferente a la que solía usar en su juventud: un chaleco verde oscuro y debajo una camisa aguamarina de manga larga. Sus pantalones negros eran algo que demostraba este cambio, eran los de toda una mujer de negocios, y sus zapatos negros de piso negro eran también los de toda una mujer [1].

Todos la miraban, e incluso a Lynn Sr. Le daba el semblante de ver a Rita cuando era joven.

-¿No me reconocen? Soy yo, Leni-La joven decía sorprendida de que nadie le hubiera saludado aún.

-¿Leni? Cambiaste mucho-Respondía Rita viendo a su hija, efectivamente había cambiado mucho.

Los Loud corrían a abrazar a Leni y comentarle sobre lo mucho que había cambiado, vaya ya no parecía la misma Leni de hace años, incluso parecía toda una ejecutiva de las que salen en las películas. Además también había cambiado el hecho de que ya no caminaba con sus manos como T-rex, caminaba como cualquier persona.

-Leni, te ves fabulosa y hermosa-Comentaba Lily viendo a su hermana, la última vez que la había visto aun usaba vestidos y lentes para el sol.

-Wow, Leni, nunca me dijiste que tu mamá y tú se parecían tanto-Comentaba un joven junto al vehículo interrumpiendo el momento.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Preguntaba Lynn Sr. Aun impactado por el cambio de su hija pero curioso por el muchacho que acababa de hablar.

-Es cierto, olvide presentarlos él es mi novio, Leo-Decía Leni acercándose al muchacho y tomando su mano.

-Leo Miller. Mucho gusto en conocerlos-El joven extendía su mano y estrechaba la del señor Loud.

Leo era un joven alto, su piel era morena ya que era de ascendencia latina igual que Bobby y Ronnie Anne [2], era un joven musculoso aunque no exageradamente musculoso. En sus brazos había tatuajes varios: en el brazo derecho tenía un dragón japonés [3] y en el izquierdo un tatuaje tribal negro. Su cabello negro era corto de atrás y largo en la parte de enfrente, Leo solía peinarlo como James Hetfield [4], uno de sus músicos favoritos. Leo era un joven muy atractivo [5] y su barba media [6] lo hacía aún más guapo.

Pero lo que más sorprendía a todos de Leo era su ropa, vestía unas botas largas de metalero, pantalones de piel con un cinturón lleno de cadenas [7], una playera negra con el mismo logo que tenía Luna en su playera y en su hombro llevaba una chaqueta de piel negra [8]. Básicamente el novio de Leni era un rockero.

Para todos era extraño que su novio fuera así, Leni no era una chica superficial para los chicos pero tampoco había mostrado interés en chicos como Leo.

-Mucho gusto, Leo. Soy Lynn Loud Sr. Y ella es mi esposa Rita-Lynn Sr. Presentaba a su esposa a lo que Leo respondía con una reverencia y besando la mano de Rita.

-Es un placer para mi conocer a los padres de Leni-Leo sonreía al decir esto.

Aunque su apariencia pareciera ruda por dentro parecía ser un buen chico. Leo veía a los hermanos de Leni antes de presentarse pero entonces se detenía al ver a Luna y comenzaba a sonreír con mucha felicidad en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tu novio me ve así?-Preguntaba nerviosa Luna mientras Leo se acercaba a ella y tomaba sus manos entre las de él.

-Luna Loud. Por todos los dioses del Rock, es un placer, no, es un honor conocerte en persona. Soy fanático de tu banda. Gracias a ti Leni y yo nos conocimos-Decía emocionado el joven sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a Sam por esta afirmación.

Leni parecía feliz porque Leo conociera a su familia; sus padres y hermanos parecían confundidos por toda la situación. Pero la pequeña Lily parecía hipnotizada por este hombre, cada vez que lo veía un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, parecía que la menor de los Loud se enamoró a primera vista del novio de su hermana mayor, era un amor platónico y ella lo sabía pero no podía evitarlo [9].

-¿Qué tal si entramos a la casa y nos cuentan eso?-Sugería Lincoln. En serio estaba curioso de saber sobre el cambio de Leni o su noviazgo con este sujeto.

Leni nunca fue la hija más inteligente de los Loud, de hecho podría decirse que junto a Lana era la más tonta de los hermanos [10]. Pero Leni tenía muchas habilidades como abrir cerraduras con un pasador, tallar en madera o cualquier cosa relacionada a moda. Y esto último fue lo que siempre la apasionó hasta la actualidad.

A la edad de 18 años Leni había decidido estudiar diseño de Moda [11], y contra cualquier creencia Leni había logrado pasar el examen de la universidad para estudiar esta carrera. Inclusos sus padres se sorprendieron cuando se enteraron que había sido aceptada.

Su partida de la casa Loud había sido triste porque aunque Leni no era muy lista y esto a veces desesperaba a sus hermanos todos la amaban por su gran corazón, siempre pensando en los demás antes que ella misma [12].

Leni era feliz en la universidad estudiando esta carrera, aprendía cosas nuevas y que le gustaban así que podía entender fácilmente todo. Aunque Leni no fuera la más inteligente para ciencias, matemáticas o física, la moda era su pasión y era toda una genio en este tema, incluso podría compararse con lo que Lisa sabía de ciencias, sus profesores de la universidad solían decirle que si hubiera un nobel de moda Leni lo ganaría seguramente.

Al graduarse de la universidad Leni había decidido mudarse a una ciudad cercana a donde había estudiado, y con el dinero que le había quedado de su trabajo de medio tiempo en la preparatoria, la universidad , y una ayuda que recibía de sus padres decidido rentar un departamento en esta ciudad. No tenía suficiente dinero para un departamento muy lujoso ya que sus ahorros no eran muchos y menos desde que había decidido regalarle algo grande a Lori el día de su boda [13]. Pero tampoco viviría en un lugar peligroso, así que rentaba en un lugar en el centro de la ciudad, pequeño pero acogedor, no necesitaba más. Era un lugar amueblado y sus vecinos eran casi todos ancianos pero muy amigables, no había muchos jóvenes excepto por un joven de su edad que vivía en el piso de arriba, todos los vecinos le habían hablado de él y que podrían ser amigos porque ambos eran muy amables y de la misma edad, quizá algún día lo pasaría a saludar.

Leni había empezado a trabajar para una tienda de ropa diseñando ropa para ellos, era un trabajo duro pero lo amaba y le daba el dinero suficiente para pagar comida y casa.

Un día Leni comenzó a notar mientras dibujaba unos diseños que su vista estaba algo borrosa y decidió ir al oftalmólogo, en su visita descubrió que necesitaba lentes para mejorar su vista. Al llegar a su casa Leni se veía en el espejo, estos lentes no quedaban con su estilo de ropa, por lo que tomó una decisión en su vida, era tiempo de hacer unos cambios, así que comenzó a diseñar un nuevo estilo, era hora de un nuevo comienzo. Dibujando, cociendo y tejiendo había diseñado la ropa que llevaba en la actualidad y un nuevo peinado, se veía como toda una adulta, aunque Leni temía que sus hermanos se burlaran de ella y cuando tenían video llamadas se vestía y peinaba como antes además se quitaba sus lentes.

La vida de Leni era tranquila, hacia lo que le gustaba, incluso amaba ver que las chicas, y algunos chicos, adoraban sus diseños y sus consejos de moda, hacer felices a otros por medio de la moda era su concepto de felicidad.

En cuanto a sus amigos Leni seguía charlando por teléfono o internet con sus amigos de Royal Woods: Miguel, Fiona, Jackie y Mandee. En la ciudad sus únicos amigos eran los ancianos que vivían en el conjunto de departamentos donde ella vivía, todos eran muy amables con ella y ella los cuidaba mucho o los ayudaba siempre, por lo que nadie la odiaba y siempre la invitaban a almorzar, tomar el té o a jugar cartas.

Con su familia Leni también tenía una buena relación, aunque hablaran cada vez menos o no se reunieran en personas desde la boda de su hermana Lori, pero solía mandarles ropa en navidad o en sus cumpleaños, junto con algún otro detalle para demostrarles su afecto.

Y el amor, para Leni era algo difícil hablar del amor antes de conocer a Leo, en la preparatoria Leni tenía un novio llamado Chaz [14], Chaz era un buen chico muy dulce y trataba siempre bien a Leni, pero a veces solía ser algo explosivo o frio con ella. Leni solía sentir que él no la quería tanto como ella a él. Todo empeoró el día que ella le contó acerca de cómo había sido admitida en la universidad a la carrera que quería aunque tendría que irse a otro estado. Chaz estaba molesto, él esperaba que Leni fuera con él a la misma escuela, eso era lo que las parejas hacían ¿No? Para Leni no era así, si en serio la amaba la distancia no sería un problema pero ver la reacción de Chaz la hacía darse cuenta que quizá no sentían lo mismo por lo que antes de irse terminaron su relación. Durante la universidad Leni no había conocido a muchos chicos como para salir así que durante ese tiempo era feliz con su soltería. Incluso cuando fue a la ciudad si no conocía a ningún chico ella estaría bien, pero esto cambio el día que conoció a Leo.

La joven Loud recordaba el día en que conoció a su novio, acababa de cambiar su look y adoraba lo adulta que se veía con este cambio, recuerda caminar por la calle hasta que al pasar afuera de una tienda de música veía un anuncio, era un poster acerca de la venta del nuevo disco de la banda de Luna. Leni sabía que debía tenerlo, era su hermana menor y amaba su música, por lo que decidía entrar a comprarlo pero para su mala suerte le habían dicho que solo quedaba uno y ella corría a tomarlo pero no vio la otra mano que tomaba el disco hasta que sintió que no podía caminar más y al voltear se encontraba con que un chico trataba de llevarse el mismo CD, ambos discutían por qué debían tenerlo en lugar del otro. El joven le contaba cómo era el fan #1 de Luna Loud y su banda, como tenía todos y cada uno de los discos de su banda, pero el argumento de Leni lo dejaba congelado, ella debía tenerlo porque Luna era su hermana menor. El muchacho no creía lo que escuchaba pero si era verdad era algo fabuloso, así que se presentaba como Leo Miller y Leni hacía lo mismo. Leo había decidido invitar a Leni a tomar un café y hablar. En esa pequeña cita Leni descubría que Leo era un buen chico y todo un caballero, no es como que ella se enamorara al instante pero habían decidido volverse amigos. Al regresar a casa Leo y Leni descubrían que vivían en el mismo conjunto de departamentos, el chico que le habían mencionado a Leni era Leo. Leo y Leni iban mucho a conciertos, al cine, a cafeterías, a restaurantes, vaya a todo tipo de lugares, y con el paso del tiempo se fueron enamorando. A Leni le encantaba que Leo la tratara de forma amable y respetuosa, su caballerosidad y que parecía quererla por su ser ella misma y no por ser hermana de Luna, era un chico al que no se podía juzgar por su apariencia, además era muy inteligente y siempre la protegía y la cuidaba. Por su parte Leo amaba a Leni por ser ella misma y no ocultarlo, que fuera hermana de Luna era lo de menos para él, la belleza y el gran corazón de Leni lo habían conquistado, además de su hermosa sonrisa. Y en una de sus salidas Leo le pedía a Leni que fuera su novia con un arreglo de flores y chocolates, el chico era todo un detallista, cliché pero detallista. Leni aceptaba felizmente, nunca había sentido este intenso amor con nadie antes. Incluso el muchacho le había aconsejado antes de ir a lo de los padres de Leni que debía ir vestida con ese look que tenía su familia debería verla como era actualmente, no tenía por qué ocultarles nada, y si se burlaban de ella no debía importarle. Definitivamente Leni y Leo eran muy felices y se amaban mucho. [15][16].

-Claro que sí. Permítanme solo un momento- Leo tomaba las maletas, no sin antes poner su chamarra sobre los hombros de Leni por si tenía frio.

Todos se sonrojaban ante esta acción, incluso los hombres, la acción tan linda del muchacho era algo que no habían visto seguido.

Y tras esto todos entraban a la casa.

Ya solo faltaba la Loud mayor, Lily que seguía hipnotizada por su actual cuñado estaba emocionada, podía sentir que ya estaban más cerca de estar reunidos todos los Loud.

Notas del autor: Hola, espero les guste el capítulo, si no podía romper el orden, así que escribí el capítulo de Leni.

Tendrán que perdonarme si es largo, pero Leni es mi personaje favorito.

Acepto sus comentarios y sugerencias para mejorar.

[1] Me base en como imaginaron los hermanos Loud a Leni en el episodio donde tratan que sea más agresiva a la hora de comprar, me gustó mucho como se veía Leni.

[2] Lo imagine latino, perdón si molesta ver tanto latino.

[3] Es el tipo de tatuaje que yo me quiero hacer y no puedo.

[4] Por la parte de enfrente me refiero a su tupe, y pues imagine su cabello como el del vocalista de Metallica.

[5] Perdón, pero me imagino que el novio de Leni debe ser un chico guapo.

[6] Una barba media es la que va desde las patillas, y la barba se une con el bigote, como la barba de Jason Momoa aunque un poco más corta.

[7] Use el cinturón que yo uso como referencia

[8] Ya saben de las chamarras que usan los rockeros y metaleros.

[9] Todos tenemos un amor platónico, algunos se enamoran de sus profesores, otros de algún amigo o la pareja de algún familiar, en este caso Lily se enamora de Leo pero a sabiendas de que no pasara nada.

[10] Yo adoro a Leni pero sé que es una tonta.

[11] Existe la carrera, y pues cubre muchas cosas además de ropa.

[12] Amo de Leni que tenga un gran corazón es una de las razones por las que es mi personaje favorito.

[13] De la que hablare en el siguiente capítulo.

[14] Todos sabemos que Chaz es el interés amoroso de Leni, y según investigue si son pareja, pero no sé qué tan cierto sea.

[15] Si, escribí algo trillado y cursi, pero así soy

[16] Para mi personaje favorito le di un novio a su altura.


	11. Capitulo 10 - Lori Loud

En el hogar Loud, todos escuchaban las historias de Leni, charlaban sobre los viejos tiempos. Leo, Sam, Ronnie Anne y Benny se enteraban de algunas cosas sobre sus parejas que les parecían adorables aunque a los Loud los mataba de la pena escuchar o saber que se enteraban de ello, pero este momento ameno era interrumpido por el timbre. Lily quien aún observaba a Leo volvió a la realidad para correr a abrir, ella sabía quién era y no podía esperar porque ahora si estuvieran los 11 Loud reunidos.

-Lori. Llegaste-Decía la pequeña al abrir la puerta para encontrarse con una mujer de cabello rubio y corto. Era de la misma estatura desde los 17 años y con una complexión delgada. Su ropa era una playera estilo polo blanca y unos pantalones de color negro que llegaban a sus rodillas. Sus labios pintados de rosa sonreían a la pequeña Loud. Se trataba de una adulta Lori Loud, quien se veía más madura que antes.

Junto a ella se encontraba un hombre de ascendencia latina, un poco más alto que la mujer, era un hombre delgado; tenia cabello corto y negro con una pequeña franja de canas en su cabellera, una barba de chivo en su rostro se podía notar a diferencia de sus 17 años que era prácticamente 3 vellos faciales. Usaba una camisa verde de vestir y unos pantalones negros. Bobby no había cambiado nada, a excepción de su vello facial.

En los brazos del hombre se encontraba una pequeña de unos 3-4 años, su piel era del mismo color que la de su padre, su cabello negro y no muy largo tenía un pequeño moño para adornarlo. Su ropa era una playera rosa con un dibujo de Smitty la gatita [1] y unos shorts de color negro. Esta pequeña era Rosa Santiago, hija de Lori y Bobby.

-Era imposible que no llegara, hermanita- Decía Lori acariciando el cabello de su hermana bebé.

-Bobby ¿Cómo estas, viejo?-Saludaba Lily poniendo su mano para chocarla con la de su cuñado.

-Hey, pequeña Loud. Muy bien-Respondía Bobby chocando su mano con la de Lily y sonriendo, él prácticamente la había visto crecer así que se llevaban como amigos aunque para Lori esto fuera algo extraño a veces.

-Pero si ya llegaron los Santiago-Decía Lynn Sr caminando a saludar a su primogénita y a su familia.

-Que grande esta Rosita-Comentaba Rita mientras Bobby le pasaba a la pequeña para que la abrazara. A lo que la pequeña respondía con un beso en la mejilla de su abuela. Mientras Lori saludaba a su madre con un abrazo.

-Bobby ¿Cómo has tratado a mi hija y a mi nieta?-Preguntaba Lynn Sr tomando a Bobby del hombro y apretándolo en señal de enojo. Lynn siempre lo ocultaba pero aunque adoraba a Bobby recordar que se había llevado a su hija mayor siempre le molestaba.

-Muy bien, señor Loud. Todo va de maravilla-Respondía nervioso el joven Santiago.

-¡Lori!-Gritaba Leni levantándose a abrazar a su hermana mayor con quien siempre se había llevado mejor de todos.

-¿Quién es esa ejecutiva? Y ¿Cómo es que me conoce?-Susurraba Lori a su madre ya que no reconocía a su hermana menor con el cambio que había sufrido en su look.

-Es Leni. Luego te contamos-Respondía con otro susurro su madre.

Lori se sorprendía pero luego abrazaba a su hermana menor, ambas siempre se llevaron de maravilla, aunque a veces tenían discusiones tontas Lori siempre cuidaba a su hermanita al igual que al resto de los pequeños Loud.

Lori tenía planeada su vida a los 17 años, ir a la ciudad y estudiar en la misma universidad que su novio Bobby Santiago, era una estrella de golf en la preparatoria y esto le ayudo a llegar a la universidad de sus sueños [2] claro además del hecho de ser buena estudiante. Protectora con sus hermanos y la que ponía el orden cuando no había alguien mayor cerca.

A la edad de 18 fue el primer día triste en la casa Loud, Lori se iba de casa para ir a la Universidad. Era la primera vez que se iba un Loud de ese sencillo hogar en Royal Woods, Lily era muy pequeña para recordar a sus hermanos mayores abrazar y llorar despidiendo y deseándole lo mejor a la mayor de los Loud. O ver a Lori subir a la camioneta de la familia Casagrande junto con Bobby y partir lejos. Leni fue en ese momento quien lo resintió más, Lori era su hermana mayor, una de sus mejores amigas, y además ella ahora debía cargar con la responsabilidad de ayudar a sus hermanos menores, no es que no quisiera, solo no se sentía tan preparada como Lori solía estarlo.

En la universidad Lori era parte del equipo de golf, había conocido a muchos jugadores muy buenos como Alana, la jugadora número 1 del equipo en ese momento, y alumna de último año. Lori aprendía tanto de ellos que comenzó a mejorar y al graduarse Alana, Lori se había vuelto la jugadora número 1 del equipo. En los torneos no había nadie de ningún otro equipo universitario que se le comparara. Un año antes de graduarse ya había ganado 5 trofeos, tenía un aparador solo para ella, era incluso más grande que el que tenía Alana para ese momento. Medallas, fotos, trofeos, diplomas, placas, incluso un busto de ella se podían apreciar en esa vitrina de la fama, y ese talento la ayudaría a triunfar en su futuro.

Claro que para Lori esto nunca fue un impedimento en sus estudios, siempre había sido una alumna muy buena. Sus calificaciones siempre habían sido tan buenas que estaba en la lista de los 5 mejores alumnos de su clase. Podría decirse que Lori era una alumna modelo, no era Lisa pero era una excelente estudiante que podía equilibrar sus actividades deportivas [3] con la educación.

Un año antes de la graduación, Bobby había invitado a Lori al restaurant más caro del campus, había usado su ropa más elegante y el perfume que su padre le había regalado antes de ir a la universidad, Lori adoraba las citas con Bobby, él siempre era tan romántico con ella. Y esa vez no era la excepción, esa noche bailaron, comieron lo más caro del menú y charlaron. La hora de la verdad había llegado, Lori recuerda haber cortado el pastelillo de chocolate que le llevaron de postre y adentro haber encontrado un anillo con una joya enorme en él. No podía creerlo, Bobby se hincaba frente a ella y le pedía matrimonio. Lori besó a Bobby y acepto ser su esposa, era el mejor día de su vida.

A la mañana siguiente, les contaron a sus respectivas familias, fue un momento de alegría y emoción, todos estaban muy felices, por fin se iban a casar después de tantos años. Bobby y Lori tenían planeado contraer nupcias un año después de graduarse eso les daría tiempo de buscar empleo y ahorrar dinero para la recepción, el vestido, el pastel, el salón de fiestas y todo lo necesario.

El día de la boda había llegado, era una hermosa recepción en una iglesia en la ciudad, estaban todos los Loud reunidos, incluso aquellos que ya habían dejado su casa por alguna razón, y la familia de Rita claro. Y también estaban los Casagrande y los Santiago, incluso el papá de Bobby y Ronnie Anne estaba ahí; todos reunidos para ver esta hermosa unión.

Bobby llevaba un traje negro muy elegante con un moño y un chaleco blanco debajo del saco de su traje. Ese día había decidido rasurar su barba y peinar su cabello hacia atrás. Esperaba a su futura esposa, no estaba nervioso o eso quería creer él hasta que la marcha nupcial comenzó a escucharse, Bobby entraba acompañado de su madre quien lo iba a entregar ese día. El joven tomaba su lugar para ver a la pequeña Lily con un vestido rosa arrojando flores por el camino hacia el altar y detrás de ella estaba Lori acompañada de su padre. Lori llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco y largo, el velo que cubría su rostro tenía unas hermosas rosas blancas de adorno, y en sus manos Lori cargaba un bello ramo de orquídeas.

Al llegar al altar Bobby quitaba el velo del rostro de Lori, era tan hermosa que Bobby se sentía afortunado de casarse con ella.

La boda transcurría normal, Lori recuerda haber visto algo que hasta la fecha hubiera preferido no ver, era el momento en el que el sacerdote preguntaba si alguien se oponía a la boda, Lori volteaba a las butacas esperando que nadie se levantara, específicamente Clyde, pero al joven levantarse y a punto de decir "yo me opongo" solo para ser tacleado por Lynn Jr. y Lana mientras Lincoln se daba una palmada en el rostro por la pena de lo que acababa de pasar, y claro que Lori quería hacer lo mismo que su hermano, pero era su boda y no podía darse ese lujo.

La boda terminaba con el clásico el novio puede besar a la novia, cosa que pasaba volviendo oficialmente a Lori Loud en Lori Santiago. Luego era hora de la fiesta, Luna y su banda tocaban música en vivo que a todos fascinaba, Leni ayudaba a acomodar los regalos de forma que se vieran bien, Lucy y Rita ayudaban a Lynn Sr. Con el discurso que daría más adelante, Lincoln platicaba con Ronnie Anne, Luan contaba algunos chistes a los invitados a la boda, Lynn Jr. Probaba toda la comida, mientras las gemelas bailaban en la pista, Lisa hacia algunos experimentos con lo que tenía a la malo y la pequeña Lily observaba todo a su alrededor era la primera vez que estaba en una boda y no sabía cómo debía reaccionar pero todos estaban felices y ella también debía estarlo por lo tanto, en especial al ver a su hermana tan sonriente junto a su esposo. [4]

Era una fiesta divertida, los novios bailaban su vals, después Lori bailaba con la familia de Bobby, y Bobby con la de Lori, esto fue algo cansado para él ya que la familia Loud era mucho más grande que la de él pero era algo divertido. Los padres de Lori hablaban de cómo extrañarían a su pequeña aunque ahora tenían un hijo mientras daban el discurso donde Lynn Sr. Lloraba. Lo mismo hacían los padres de Bobby quienes adoraban tener a Lori en su familia. Y al final de la gran fiesta venía la luna de miel [5].

Un tiempo después Lori comenzó a sentir muchas náuseas y la necesidad de comer mucho a pesar de esto, vómitos en la mañana y un leve aumento de peso, para los Santiago esto no parecía algo normal e iban al médico donde les daban la buena noticia, Lori estaba embarazada, lo que significaba que serían padres. No podían creerlo iban a tener un bebé, y claro que sus familias también se emocionaron al enterarse de la noticia. Lori estaba emocionada ella quería una familia tan grande como la suya y por fin podría tenerla, al menos era un inicio.

Los meses pasaban y ya tenían preparado un cuarto para el bebé aunque no sabían si sería varón o una señorita porque esperaban fuera una sorpresa. Y al noveno mes Lori estaba en el hospital dando a luz a un nuevo ser, Bobby quería estar con ella en el parto pero en el primer instante caía desmayado de la impresión, para despertar en el cuarto de su esposa quien sostenía a una hermosa bebé, ambos estaban emocionado habían tenido una niña muy hermosa y sana.

Lori y Bobby estaban emocionado por presentarles a la bebé a la familia, primero hicieron una videoconferencia con los Casagrande, ellos estaban felices por la pequeña, incluso ya pensaban en hacer una gran fiesta con tamales, pozole, tacos y cualquier platillo que la abuela de Bobby pudiera hacer [6], y claro que su nieto y su familia aceptaban tener esta fiesta.

Pero a la hora de hacerla con los Loud, claro que todos estaban emocionados por la bebé era su primer sobrina y nieta, pero Leni preguntaba algo que había hecho pensar a los Santiago, cuál era el nombre de la bebé.

Aun no sabían cómo llamarla, salían nombres como Andy, Sandy, Roberta, incluso habían pensado en llamarla Lori Jr. Pero todos estos nombres hacían llorar a la pequeña sobretodo Lori Jr., hasta que Bobby había comentado el preguntarle a Rita quien había tenido 10 hijas así que quizá tendría alguna idea, o su abuela Rosa alguna sugerencia de nombres que le hubiera gustado si hubiera tenido otra hija, pero al escuchar el nombre de la abuela de Bobby, la bebé comenzaba a reír y así decidieron llamarla Rosa Santiago [7].

Tener una bebé en la ciudad nunca fue tarea fácil tenían que cuidarla de todos los peligros, incluso una vez Lori cayó en una alcantarilla tratando de proteger a su hija de unos perros o cuando Bobby fue atacado por unos niños que estudiaban karate al pensar que le hacían bullying a Rosita. Pero para ellos verla sana y salva valía caer en todas las alcantarillas del mundo o ser golpeado por todos los karate kid en la ciudad.

La vida de Lori era fabulosa, tenía una familia que amaba mucho, y un trabajo en el que era muy buena. Al salir de la universidad su fama ya era algo conocido por todos y muchos patrocinadores la invitaban a participar en torneos profesionales, y con el tiempo se había vuelto una famosa jugadora profesional de golf, incluso era invitada seguido a participar en torneos alrededor del mundo.

-Tenemos tanto que contarnos todos-Decía Lori feliz de ver a sus hermanos.

El deseo de la pequeña Lily se volvía realidad, de nuevo esto era The Loud House. [8]

Notas del autor: Hola, espero les guste el capítulo, por fin llegamos a la última Loud, lo que significa que tengo 2 opciones o puedo desarrollar a Sam, Benny y Leo en los siguientes capítulos (no a Ronnie Anne y Bobby porque bueno ellos tienen su propia serie en Nick, no veo razón para reinventar las cosas) o puedo ir al resto de la historia antes, durante y después del aniversario de Lynn Sr y Rita. Los dejare elegir.

No será un fic muy largo. Otra cosa que olvide mencionar en el capítulo de Leni, más adelante dibujare a los personajes que salen y saldrán en mi fic para mostrarles mi visión de ellos. Espérenlo.

Pido disculpas, Lori no es de mis favoritos, trata de darle una buena historia.

Acepto sus comentarios y sugerencias para mejorar.

[1] Amo Hello Kitty, pero ya saben derechos de autor y eso.

[2] La verdad ya no supe bien si el tío de Bobby da clases en la universidad donde estudiaría Lori por lo del torneo de golf. Nunca han sido claros en eso.

[3] El golf es un deporte aunque muchos no lo crean así.

[4] ¿No aman cuando hago referencias a capítulos anteriores? Ahora fue al primero, el de Lily.

[5] No contare eso, dije que sería un fic sano y así seguirá.

[6] Soy mexicana, tendrán que disculparme, amo la comida de mi país y que en la serie la mencionen me pone feliz.

[7] Me base en la forma en que Goku nombró a Gohan en Dragon Ball Z.

[8] Imaginen el intro en sus cabezas, yo lo hice.


	12. Capítulo 11 - El Secreto

Los Loud finalmente estaban reunidos, en la sala charlaban acerca de sus vidas.

-Iré a terminar la cena ¿Alguien quiere venir a probar la comida?- Decía Lynn Sr levantándose de su lugar.

Sin creerlo, sus 11 hijos se levantaron corriendo hacia la cocina cargando a su padre, los mayores tenían tanto sin probar la comida de su padre que no podían dejar de saborearla desde que venían de regreso a su casa.

Bobby, Leo, Ronnie Anne, Benny y Sam junto con Rita solo observaban.

-Señora Loud ¿Hay algo que haga falta?- preguntaba Bobby a su suegra.

-De hecho sí. Lynn y yo sabíamos que a los chicos y a ustedes les encantaría un postre, así que encargamos un pastel para después de cenar ¿Crees que puedas ir por él?-

-Claro que sí. Quizá pueda llevarme a Benny y a…-Decía Bobby viendo al novio de Leni recordando que aún no los habían presentado formalmente.

-Leo-Respondía el chico algo perplejo por esto.

-Leo, claro. Sería una salida de chicos- Tras decir esto Bobby abrazaba a Benny y a Leo del cuello sorprendiéndolos

-No veo porque no-Respondía Benny.

-Sí, claro- Era la respuesta de Leo.

Rita, Sam y Ronnie Anne veían a los chicos salir y comenzaban a reír por la escena, si Luan y Leni lograban casarse con sus novios serían una gran adhesión a la familia Loud, por lo menos eso parecía para la madre de los Loud.

-Ronnie Anne, cariño ¿Te molestaría ayudar a Lynn Sr.? Seguramente los chicos están fuera de control y él no puede solo, además Lincoln me contó que eres muy fuerte así que estoy segura que podrás ayudarlo sin problema.

-Por supuesto que sí, señora Loud-Y con esto la joven Santiago caminaba hasta la cocina pero al ver el alboroto y escuchar un grito de terror de Lynn Sr. Comenzaba a correr para ayudarlo.

Sam no sabía que podía hacer para ayudar en el hogar de su novia hasta que Rita la tomaba del hombro –Sam ¿Podrías ayudarme con unos preparativos para la fiesta de mañana? [1]-

-Si, por supuesto-

Sam seguía a Rita hacia el sofá donde la mujer sacaba una caja con unos papeles adentro, estos contenían los nombres de los invitados. Eran para indicarles cuales serían sus mesas en la fiesta de aniversario de Lynn Sr. Y Rita. Esta última le pasaba a Sam unos listones que debía pegar en las esquinas para adornar estos papeles mientras ella organizaba los menús que Lynn Sr. Había mandado imprimir para la fiesta, que por cierto sería en el restaurant de su esposo [2].

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes, Sam?-La pregunta sorprendía a la joven Sharp.

-¿De qué habla?-Trataba nerviosamente de desviar el tema.

-Cariño, yo sé que estas embarazada. Recuerda que tuve 11 hijos, además estas usando ropa holgada, he visto los conciertos de su banda en TV y siempre usas ropa más apretada.

-Me descubrió, tengo un mes-Sam no podía esconderlo más, estaba esperando un bebé.

-¿Luna lo sabe?-

-No, es una sorpresa. Ella siempre ha querido una familia, incluso intentamos adoptar pero no fue posible. Así que pensé que inseminación artificial y pues aquí estoy esperando un bebé. Pero tengo miedo de que Luna se moleste por no haberlo hablado con ella-

-Eso no pasara, Luna estará muy feliz ¿Cuándo planeas decirle?- Rita trataba de animar a Sam, quien estaba muy temerosa de la reacción de la 3er hija Loud.

-Pensaba esperar a volver a Londres-

-¿Por qué no hoy? Todos estarán contentos de escuchar, en especial Lynn. Nos encantara ser abuelos de nuevo-

Sam pensaba mucho en que eso podría ser una buena idea, además era cierto Luna nunca haría nada para lastimarla y seguramente esto la pondría feliz, en especial después de todo lo que pasaron.

Desde que se volvieron novias Luna siempre le había mostrado a Sam cuanto la amaba, le regalaba discos, púas para guitarra, le cantaba canciones de amor, playeras, iban a conciertos juntas, inclusos sus familias las apoyaron y se llevaban bien con la pareja de sus respectiva hija, en especial Lynn Sr. Él siempre charlaba con Sam de música y de comida, incluso todos los hermanos de Luna amaban a Sam; y el hermano de Sam adoraba a Luna.

Cuando tuvieron que viajar a Londres ambas comenzaron a vivir juntas y Luna siempre cuidaba a Sam, en especial de uno que otro chico británico que siempre trataba de sobrepasarse con la chica rubia, ver a Luna pelear con sujetos por ella siempre le había parecido dulce, rudo pero dulce. El amor que se tenían no podían esconderlo y no querían hacerlo, querían que todos supieran de él.

Durante el último año Sam y Luna habían intentado iniciar una familia, pero al ser ambas chicas sabían que no sería fácil, ella siempre pensaron que si los McBride habían logrado ser una feliz familia homoparental con su hijo Clyde, ellas podrían serlo también para algún Loud-Sharp en este mundo. Habían intentado la adopción de algún pequeño o pequeña sin familia que quisiera formar parte de una muy amorosa, pero siempre había algún inconveniente. En algunos orfanatos estaban en contra de que una pareja del mismo sexo tuviera hijos, y en otros no había problema con eso, de hecho apoyaban la idea de que los niños tuvieran un hogar sin importar si tenían 2 padres o 2 madres, pero el estilo de vida de Luna y Sam no parecía el indicado para criar a un niño: los conciertos, las fiestas, los viajes constantes debido a las giras, eso complicaría todo; al menos ese era el argumento que les daban. La resolución siempre deprimía a la pareja.

Sam ya había pensado en embarazarse por medio de inseminación artificial, pero también pensaba en si Luna estaría de acuerdo en cuidar al bebé de algún desconocido que había donado un esperma por dinero [3].

Sam tomó la decisión una noche en la que ella y Luna "charlaban en su cama" [4] y Luna parecía "hablar en serio" como si con "sus palabras" intentara embarazar a Sam [5].

Sam investigó mucho junto con Mazzy sobre este proceso, seleccionaron el esperma de algún chico parecido a Luna, Sam pasó por todo el proceso y por fin había quedado embarazada, era el mejor día de su vida.

-¿Cómo has ocultado los síntomas de tu embarazó? Luna no es tonta-Rita le preguntaba a la novia de su hija sorprendida de que Luna no notara esta situación.

-No ha sido nada fácil-Respondía Sam recordando todo lo que había pasado –Ha sido un mes bastante difícil-

Un día antes de saber de su embarazo, Sam había despertado mientras Luna aun dormía, pero algo raro pasaba, la joven Sharp tenía unas nauseas terribles y corría al baño a vomitar. Para ella esto era raro, también había notado que su ropa apretaba un poco, no mucho pero quizá era por tanto "fish and chips" [6], incluso tenía un antojo terrible por comer queso chocolaton [7], cosa que a Luna le parecía asquerosa pero no podía criticar que a su amada le gustaran esas comidas raras, menos desde aquella vez que participaron en la carrera de Royal Woods buscando pistas y probando esa bebida asquerosa que Luna vomitó sobre Sam [8]. También había notado como hasta el más mínimo mal olor le daban terribles ganas de vomitar pero no quería preocupar a Luna, así que había decidido ir al médico sin decirle a la Loud rockera. Junto con Mazzy iba a hacerse un chequeo, no quería estar sola si le decían algo grave. Al llegar al consultorio se enteraban de su embarazo, era realmente el día más feliz la vida de Sam Sharp, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa para Luna hasta que descubriera como hablarlo con ella, debía esconder bien su embarazo y los síntomas que este conllevaba.

Sus vómitos los ocultaba yendo al baño mientras Luna tocaba guitarra o dormía aunque a veces esto implicara aguantar el vómito en su boca o hasta tragarlo [9]; si estaba en un ensayo Mazzy le ayudaba distrayendo a Sully y Luna. Las náuseas con ayuda de su fuerza de voluntad aunque era algo muy complicado. Cuando Luna comenzó a notar el aumento de peso de Sam, que no le molestaba en lo absoluto porque la amaba fuera delgada o con sobrepeso, esta le decía que había comido mucho y comenzaba a usar ropa más floja para que no se notara el abdomen de embarazada, y los antojos bueno su pasado comiendo con Luna cosas raras o saludables la respaldaba. También ayudaba que Luna creía ciegamente en Sam sin preguntar 2 veces las cosas. Sam odiaba aprovecharse así de la confianza de su novia, pero era por su felicidad.

-Cariño, creo que te complicas mucho por no decirle a Luna. Pero por otro lado te comprendo. Te ayudare con esto-

-¿En serio?-Sam notaba las sinceras palabras de Rita y no entendía bien el porqué, siempre había pensado que aunque los padres de Luna fueran amables con ella y parecían quererla quizá solo era una fachada.

-Claro que sí. Linda, eres prácticamente de la familia, además nosotros te queremos mucho. Haremos todo lo posible por ti y por la Luna, por su felicidad-

Sam comenzaba a sollozar al escuchar estas palabras para luego darle un abrazo a sincero a Rita.

-Muchas gracias, señora Loud-

Al parecer la cena de ese día sería interesante.

Notas del autor: Hola, espero les guste el capítulo, perdón por tardar en postearlo, estuve viendo la 3er temporada de Justicia Joven y me emociona verla, pero el lado bueno es que ya tengo planeados el resto de los capítulos del fic, será de 20 capítulos y si les gusta podría hacer una secuela. O algo así.

Los siguientes capítulos describen la situación en paralelo de la ida de los chicos por el pastel y como Ronnie Anne ayudara a Lynn Sr. Será divertido, espero subirlo pronto el primero.

Acepto sus comentarios y sugerencias para mejorar.

[1] Recuerden que se reunieron para la fiesta de aniversario de Lynn Sr. Y Rita

[2] Si, aún existe el restaurant de Lynn Sr.

[3] Es cierto. Los bancos de esperma son para que hombres los vendan por dinero (creo que casi siempre es así, corríjanme si estoy mal)

[4] Si, es una alegoría a ya saben que.

[5] Soy mala para esto, además dije que el fic era sano, así que todo queda a su imaginación.

[6] Pescado fritos con patatas sobre papel periódico, al menos antes usaban papel periódico. Es una comida muy clásica de Inglaterra.

[7] Referencias, si vieron "Rugrats" había un capítulo donde Angélica comía queso chocolaton.

[8] Referencias a capítulos de la serie.

[9] Si, es asqueroso lo sé, perdónenme.


	13. Capítulo 12 - Salida de Chicos

Los chicos salían de la casa Loud dirigiéndose a la camioneta familiar de Los Santiago, era un vehículo suficientemente grande para llevar el pastel sin tirarlo o maltratarlo.

-Es hora de la aventura-Decía Bobby mientras encendía el vehículo.

Benny y Bobby iban en la parte delantera mientras Leo en el asiento trasero, viendo como ellos 2 charlaban como si nunca se hubieran dejado de ver o si fueran viejos amigos.

-Benny ¿Cómo va todo con Luan? ¿Cómo van las presentaciones?-Preguntaba Bobby al chico sentado junto a él.

-Excelente, mucha gente va a vernos y hemos mejorado bastante el acto, si todo sale bien nos darán una placa conmemorativa el mes próximo. Y en cuanto a Luan, ella es fabulosa, tengo la novia más graciosa del mundo-Benny parecía feliz de estar con Luan y vivir esta experiencia con ella.

-Y Leo….cuéntanos más de ti, no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar mucho ¿A qué te dedicas?-Comentaba Bobby secundado por Benny.

-Bueno yo soy programador de videojuegos [1]-Respondía Leo

-¿En serio? Wow, eso es fabuloso-Benny estaba realmente sorprendido al escuchar a lo que se dedicaba el novio de Leni.

-¿Cómo es ser novio de Leni? Yo la conozco desde hace años y me agrada, pero no es exactamente la chica más inteligente del mundo-Luego de que Bobby dijera esto, Leo fruncía el ceño, estaba molesto por lo que había dicho el joven Santiago.

-Leni es una chica muy inteligente que conozco [2] y no dejare que hables así de ella-Leo estaba realmente molesto mientras levantaba el puño en señal de amenaza.

-Perdón, no era mi intención decir eso, Leni es una gran chica no debí decir algo tan rudo de mi parte-Bobby se disculpaba sinceramente.

-Me gusta más así-Leo estaba más tranquilo aunque si Bobby o alguien más hablaba mal de Leni no dudaría en darles una lección-Leni es una excelente chica, tuve mucha suerte con ella. Es tan hermosa y no solo eso, es la chica más caritativa y dulce que he conocido. Cuando me enfermo me cuida hasta que estoy mejor, y si estoy triste hace lo posible por animarme. Es la mejor-Sonreía el muchacho mientras pensaba en Leni y su sonrisa.

-Estas muy enamorado. Me alegra saber que Leni consiguió un novio tan bueno como tú. A Lori siempre le preocupó su hermana-Comentaba Bobby llamando la atención de los otros 2 chicos.

-¿Y eso?-Benny tenía curiosidad.

-Bueno, para Lori, Leni es demasiado amable y siempre tuvo miedo de que fuera lastimada por otros o que se aprovecharan de esa bondad. En especial desde lo de Chaz-

Leo sabía de lo que hablaba Bobby, Leni le había contado toda la situación con Chaz, el cómo se sintió en su momento y como no quería que ningún chico la lastimara así o de formas peores como había visto en algunos programas de televisión o documentales de internet –Yo nunca le haría algo a Leni, nunca la lastimaría como lo han hecho otros o como esos idiotas que lastiman a las mujeres o las abandonan-Comentaba furioso Leo mientras chocaba sus dientes.

Bobby sonreía, definitivamente a Lori le encantaría escuchar al novio de su hermana menor hablar así, pero a la vez algo se encendía en Bobby, una especia de alerta en su cabeza a la que ignoraba por ahora [3]

Seguían charlando en el camino, Leo les contaba más sobre él, Bobby presumía fotos de Rosita y Benny hacia chistes junto con la señora Flor de Manzano a quien había llevado con él, aunque esto perturbaba a los otros 2 chicos un poco. Después de unos minutos por fin llegaban a la pastelería "Ricos Postres de la tía Julie", los hombres bajaban y entraban para encontrarse con una dulce ancianita en el mostrador –Bienvenidos. Soy la tía Julie ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlos hoy?-Preguntaba con una voz dulce.

-Venimos a recoger un pastel a nombre Lynn Loud Sr.-Respondía Bobby Santiago.

-Ah sí, denme unos minutos para ir por él-La anciana caminaba hacia la parte trasera de la pastelería solo para regresar con un pastel helado de 6 pisos de alto, de chocolate- Un pastel de chocolate para 20 personas, con 6 pisos y flores de azúcar-

-Creo que esto es un error, ¿Esta segura que este pedido es de Lynn Loud Sr?-

-Sí, aquí está la orden-Estiraba su mano la mujer para que Bobby leyera su contenido.

-Aquí dice que es un pastel tradicional de vainilla para 10 personas, y sin ningún adorno-Replicaba Bobby a la mujer.

La anciana se ponía sus lentes y comenzaba a leer –Es cierto, que vergüenza, ya no puedo leer como antes sin mis gafas-

-Ya que, así nos lo llevaremos, no creo que sea un problema, un postre es un postre ¿Cuánto va a ser?-El joven Santiago sacaba su billetera para preparar el dinero.

-$300 Dólares-

-¿300 dólares por un pastel?-Los 3 se sorprendían por el precio –Espero sea el mejor pastel del mundo -Bobby revisaba su cartera para ver que solo llevaba $80 dólares-Solo tengo 80. Benny ¿Cuánto tienes?-

Benny revisaba su cartera y solo encontraba 30 -$30 dólares-

-¿30? ¿Cómo planeas regresar a tu casa con $30 dólares?-

-Iba a ir al cajero de regreso a casa-

-Leo ¿Cuánto tienes?-

El muchacho revisaba su cartera y encontraba $200 dólares que Bobby tomaba de la mano de Leo de forma rápida-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- Se preguntaba sorprendido.

-$310 dólares, los 10 son su propina. Muy bien chicos, cada quien tome una parte del pastel y subámoslo a la camioneta con cuidado- Ordenaba Bobby mientras la anciana contaba su ganancia.

Los jóvenes cargaban el pastel hacia la camioneta con mucho cuidado, este pastel valía más que toda su ropa junta, y con mucho esfuerzo, lograban meterlo en la camioneta, pero no sin que Leo tirara una pequeña caja negro que se abría junto a los pies de Benny que no dudaba en verla ni lo que había adentro sorprendiéndose mucho.

-Leo ¿Esto es lo que creo que es?-Preguntaba emocionado el muchacho mientras Bobby se acercaba a ver que era y se sorprendía de igual forma.

-No puedo creerlo, parece que si lo es-

Y entonces Bobby y Benny le mostraban lo que había en la cajita era un anillo con un pequeño diamante en él, y Leo sabía que era –Si, me atraparon. Voy a pedirle matrimonio a Leni-Parecía algo preocupado el muchacho.

-Eso es fabuloso. ¿Cuándo planeas pedírselo?-Preguntaba Bobby muy emocionado.

-Pensaba en hoy en la cena. Pienso que es algo que alegrara mucho a la familia de Leni [4] – Respondía Leo mientras tomaba el anillo y lo guardaba de nuevo en su pantalón mientras subía a la camioneta.

-Muchas felicidades por adelantado-Felicitaba Benny al muchacho mientras estrechaba su mano.

-Deben prometer guardar el secreto-Rogaba Leo juntando sus manos.

-Tranquilo. No diremos nada-Bobby y Benny lo prometían mientras con sus manos hacían la mueca como si hubiera un cierre sellando sus labios-

Bobby conducía con cuidado por el camino de regreso a casa de sus suegros para evitar que ocurriera un accidente con el pastel.

-Leni Miller suena muy bien-Comentaba Bobby a lo que Leo respondía sorprendido.

-Estas equivocado, planeo hablar con Leni y usar su apellido, así yo seré Leo Loud [5]-Esto sorprendía a los 2 jóvenes en los asientos de adelante, no era muy común que un chico tomara el apellido de su esposa. A Benny al final le convenció, ya era el siglo 21 cualquier cosa podía pasar, pero para Bobby seguía siendo raro y la curiosidad lo mataba.

-¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?- Preguntaba Bobby tratando de sacarle la verdad.

-Tengo mis motivos-Respondía Leo algo serio y con esto Bobby comenzaba a sospechar algo raro en Leo de nuevo como había ocurrido minutos atrás [6][7]

Bobby veía con cierta desconfianza al joven que estaba junto al pastel sin notar que estaba a punto de chocar contra el buzón de los Loud

-¡CUIDADO!-Gritaba Benny trayendo a Bobby a la realidad quien alcanzaba a ver el buzón pero al frenarse el pastel salía volando llenándolos de pastel helado por todos lados.

-Al menos logramos salvar algo del pastel-Decía Leo mostrándoles los 2 niveles del postre que habían sobrevivido, a lo que Benny y Bobby lo miraban con sorpresa e indiferencia.

-Esto fue algo muy dulce-Comentaba la señora Flor de Manzano que estaba sentada entre Bobby y Benny.

-Ahora no, señora Flor de Manzano-Comentaba Benny limpiando su rostro y el de su fiel amiga, aterrando de nuevo a Leo y Bobby. [8]

-Espero que nadie notara el accidente-Comentaba Bobby sin saber que esto había ocasionado algo dentro de la casa Loud [9].

Notas del autor: Hola, espero les guste el capítulo, perdón por tardar en postearlo, ahora me obsesione con Animal Crossing y eso roba el alma. Bueno este capítulo fue corto pero nos llevara a otro muy interesante y además este, el anterior y el siguiente están ligados de cierta forma, con el anterior porque ocurren al mismo tiempo, pero las acciones finales de este si afectaran al siguiente. Esperen el capítulo 13, les gustara mucho, en especial porque ya tiene a los jóvenes Loud actuando como en los viejos tiempos.

Acepto sus comentarios y sugerencias para mejorar.

[1] Es mi sueño frustrado y se lo puse a mi OC.

[2] Todos sabemos que nadie piensa que Leni es muy inteligente

[3] Quiero que recuerden eso, capítulos más adelante lo necesitaremos.

[4] No saben que pasara también lo de Sam, estoy emocionada por ese capítulo.

[5] Otro personaje con las iniciales L.L

[6] También recuerden ese dato, lo necesitaremos también más adelante

[7] El punto anterior y el 3 los explicare más adelante.

[8] Si, ella al igual que el señor Cocos habla sin ayuda de Benny.

[9] Como lo explique antes, este suceso afectara al siguiente capitulo.


	14. Capitulo 13-Lynn & Ronnie vs the world

En la cocina se encontraban los jóvenes Loud ayudando a su padre con la cena de ese día, preparando uno de sus platillos más nuevos: sopa de mariscos con soya picante y vegetales. Él solía llamarla Sopa MaRita [1].

Sus hijos extrañaban la comida de su padre, excepto las hijas que aun vivían en la casa, pero querían probarla antes de cenar.

Cada uno hacia una tarea, pero entonces Lincoln y Lynn Jr. Comenzaban a pelear por probar un pedazo de pulpo, pelea a la que se unían el resto de las chicas, excepto Lily que unos minutos antes había decidido llevar a su sobrina Rosita a su habitación para que jugara con alguno de sus juguetes.

-Tranquilos, tiburones. Todos podrán comer pulpo-Decía Lynn Sr. Pero sus hijos sin darse cuenta lo pisaban muy fuertemente haciéndolo gritar.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Preguntaba Ronnie Anne mientras entraba corriendo a la cocina solo para ver a Lynn Sr. Brincando y tomando su pie o ver a los Loud pelear con utensilios. –Lynn Jr. Baja esa cuchara de madera-Ordenaba Ronnie Anne a lo que Lynn obedecía -¿Está bien, señor Loud?-

-Sí, gracias por preguntar, Ronnie Anne. Muy bien, calamares. Si quieren probar algo tendrán que pasar sobre mí-Tras decir esto, Lynn Sr. Tomaba una espátula y un cucharon como si se tratasen de espadas y sobre su cabeza se ponía una cacerola.

-Y sobre mí-Decía de igual forma Ronnie Anne tomando un rallador de queso y unas pinzas.

Los jóvenes Loud salían de la cocina observando a su padre y a Ronnie Anne pero no sin antes declararles la guerra. Su padre y la novia de Lincoln sabían que sería una batalla muy dura y debían prepararse.

Lynn Sr y Ronnie Anne tomaban utensilios como armas, ollas, cacerolas y manteles de mesa como armadura. Estaban listos para cualquier ataque y para continuar preparando la cena.

Por su parte los hermanos Loud, excepto Lily quien seguía con Rosita jugando con sus juguetes [2], planeaban una estrategia que los llevaría a la victoria y con la que podrían conseguir la comida suficiente para sobrevivir hasta la cena, sabían que sus enemigos no serían fáciles de vencer, así que debían ser muy inteligentes.

-¿Cuál es el plan, general Santiago [3]?-Preguntaba Lincoln en la mesa mientras todas sus hermanas se encontraban junto a él esperando indicaciones.

-Dejare que la tiente Lisa explique el plan-

La joven Lisa sacaba un papel con un plan dibujado en él, era un dibujo de la cocina, el comedor y el patio trasero.

-Muy bien hermanas y hermano varón, es un plan tan sencillo que hasta un bebé podría llevarlo a cabo. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan y Lincoln; ustedes distraerán a padre y a Ronnie Anne entrando por la puerta principal y evitando que noten nuestra ausencia. Serán el equipo Alfa. Por otro lado Lynn Jr., Lucy, Lana, Lola y yo subiremos al piso de arriba con la excusa de que tenemos que ir por algo padre nos pidió, así madre no sospechara ni podrá advertirle del plan. Una vez arriba, Lynn Jr. Al ser la más ágil de nosotros bajara por una soga que el resto de nosotras detendrá. Una vez abajo Lynn Jr. Entrará con sigilo por la puerta trasera y robara algunos mariscos para nosotros. Luego escapara por la misma soga mientras la subimos, el equipo Alfa saldrá de la cocina para reunirse con nosotros a celebrar en el piso de arriba.-Explicaba Lisa el plano que estaba en la mesa mientras contaba su plan.

-Muy bien equipo Alfa, ya escucharon tomen sus armas-Indicaba Lori a sus hermanos mientras tomaban algunas cosas de sus maletas como almohadas, sombrillas, instrumentos, libros y cualquier cosa que sirviera.

-Equipo Beta, subamos-Indicaba Lisa mientras sus hermanas y ella caminaban hacia la sala donde estaban Rita y Sam.

-¿A dónde van? ¿No ayudaban a su padre con la cena?-Preguntaba Rita a sus hijas mientras Sam observaba.

-Sí, madre. Solo vamos por algo que padre nos pidió para seguir cocinando-Decía Lisa para que su madre no sospechara de su plan.

-Muy bien-Y con esto Rita volvía la actividad que hacía con ayuda de Sam [4].

El equipo Beta seguía subiendo hasta llegar a la habitación de las gemelas pero había algo que olvidaron en la elaboración del plan: Lily y Rosita. No es que las fueran a excluir de todo esto, les llevarían un poco de comida también, pero podrían arruinar el plan.

-Chicas ¿Qué hacen?-Preguntaba Lily observando desde su habitación mientras Rosita jugaba con unas muñecas.

-Solo estamos aquí porque padre nos lo pidió. Continúa con tu actividad recreativa y lúdica con nuestra sobrina menor, querida hermana de menor edad-

Lily no entendía que pasaba pero continuaba su juego con Rosita.

Lisa y las gemelas junto con Lucy preparaban la soga que amarraban a la cintura de Lynn Jr., para que luego esta hermana comenzara a bajar por la pared.

Mientras tanto el equipo Alfa entraba por la puerta de la cocina sorprendiendo a Lynn Sr. Y a Ronnie Anne.

-Deberían darnos algo de la cena antes y así evitar una masacre-Decía Lori mientras el resto de sus hermanos estaban en posición de combate.

-¡Jamás! Deben esperar como el resto-Respondía Lynn Sr. Mientras él y Ronnie Anne respondían con su propia posición de combate.

Lori observaba la puerta para ver si Lynn Jr. Ya había bajado, pero aún no había señales de ella, y sabia que debían distraer más a su padre –Vamos, papá, hace años que no probamos tu comida, no seas egoísta-

-¿De qué hablas? Tú puedes preparar mis platillos, conoces todas mis recetas. Me has ayudado a cocinar-

-Sí, pero no tengo tu sazón-Y con esto Lori veía a Lynn Jr. Bajar y sonreía –Pero parece que quieres que sea por las malas ¡AL ATAQUE!-Gritaba Lori dirigiéndose hacia su padre seguida de sus hermanos mientras Lynn Sr. Y Ronnie los esperaban en su posición.

Lynn Jr. Se soltaba de la cuerda para luego abrir la puerta discretamente pero era sorprendida por unos pies que detenían su avance –Hola, Lynn Jr.-Decía Ronnie Anne con el rallador de quesos en su mano y viendo a la hermana mayor de su novio.

-¿Cómo supiste del plan?-Preguntaba muy sorprendida LJ, parecía el plan perfecto.

-No supe, pero fue muy fácil adivinar lo que tramaban, tus pasos se escuchaban por la pared, además Lori miraba mucho a la puerta, así que decidí venir a esperarte y por lo que veo acerté-

-No soy un rival fácil-Y con esto Lynn Jr. Se ponía en posición como si se tratara de un encuentro de Karate.

-Yo tampoco- Respondía Ronnie Anne tomando su rallador de queso como escudo.

Ronnie Ann y Lynn Jr. Se lanzaban a la batalla de igual forma que Lynn Sr. Y sus hijos [5]. Pero un extraño sonido de golpe y una vibración los detenía además de tirar la cacerola donde se estaba cocinando la sopa

-¡Mi cena! ¡Mi hermosa cena!- Comentaba Lynn Sr. Impactado por lo que acababa de pasar

-La cena-Repetían sus hijas.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a ver qué pasó y olvidar la cena por unos segundos-Sugería Lincoln a los que todos asentían con la cabeza caminando hacia la puerta de entrada mientras Lynn Sr. No podía dejar de ver la comida en el piso de su cocina.

Al llegar a la puerta el resto de las chicas Loud, Rosita, Rita y Sam se encontraban viendo lo que pasaba, era la camioneta de Bobby y Lori que acababa de chocar contra el buzón.

-¡MI BUZON!-Gritaba Lynn Sr. Corriendo para ver que le había pasado a su buzón.

-¡MI CAMIONETA!-Gritaba Lori.

-¿Y tu esposo, cierto?-Preguntaba Lincoln algo molesto.

-Ah sí y mi esposo [6]-Y con esto Lori corría a ver a su esposo (y a su camioneta).

Bobby y los chicos bajaban del vehículo cubiertos de pastel helado, mientras Leo sostenía lo que quedaba del postre, los 3 jóvenes veían a Lynn Sr. Y Lori acercarse -¿Estas bien?-Preguntaba Lynn Sr.

-Sí, estoy muy bien y también los muchachos, gracias por preguntar, señor Loud-Respondía Bobby a su suegro solo para ver que este abrazaba al buzón.

-Mi precioso buzón-Lloraba Lynn Sr. Sorprendiendo a los chicos.

-Osito bubu [7] ¿Estas bien?- Abrazaba Lori a su esposo y luego le daba un beso.

-Sí, pero el pastel no, ni la camioneta-

-Logramos salvar un poco-Respondía Leo mostrando el postre y sonriendo.

-Pero ¿Cómo es que pasó esto? Siempre eres muy cuidadoso-Preguntaba Lori sorprendida mientras Lynn Sr. Se acercaba con el buzón en sus manos sorprendido también.

Bobby miraba de reojo a Leo, no podía decirles que se distrajo viéndolo, eso sonaría muy raro, y si les decía que sospechaba algo de él podría lastimar a Leni y jamás se perdonaría eso –Me distraje con un conejo y cuando mire al frente fue tarde y destruí el buzón de tus padres [8]-

-Lo importante es que están bien. Entremos a la casa-Invitaba Lynn Sr. A su yerno y a los novios de Luan y Leni, a lo que ellos respondían cargando lo que quedaba de pastel y entrando a la casa mientras las chicas abrazaban a sus novios al ver que estaban bien.

Notas del autor: Hola, espero les guste el capítulo, perdón por tardar en postearlo, ahora me obsesione con Animal Crossing y eso roba el alma, además Mario Maker 2, sumado a que no tenía inspiración para este capítulo, pero el que sigue les va a encantar. Bueno este capítulo fue corto pero como lo dije estaba conectado de cierta forma con los 2 anteriores.

Acepto sus comentarios y sugerencias para mejorar.

[1] Marina - MaRita, por Rita Loud, lo sé es terrible ese nombre.

[2] Muñecas y eso, no quiero que empiecen a pensar mal.

[3] Recuerden que Lori ya no es una Loud.

[4] Esta es la conexión con 2 capítulos antes.

[5] Cuando escribía esto escuchaba la canción que se escucha en Deadpool 2 cuando van a pelear contra Juggernaut y me los imagine corriendo de la misma forma que en esa escena.

[6] No es que Lori no ame a su esposo, pero quería hacer chistoso el momento.

[7] Tenía que decirlo, también le dice bubusito, pero ese lo usare luego.

[8] Recuerden esto, más adelante afectara el capítulo 16.


	15. Capitulo 14 - Noticias

La familia entera entraba a la casa, donde Lynn Sr y su esposa Rita veían a su gran familia entrar, ambos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Chicos, veamos lo que quedó del pastel-Pedía Rita a los muchachos que habían recogido el postre en la pastelería.

Leo se acercaba y le entregaba los 2 pisos que habían sobrevivido, mientras Rita lo revisaba junto a su esposo –Oigan, este no es el pastel que pedí, este es pastel helado de chocolate y de 2 pisos. Nosotros queríamos un pastel de vainilla-Decía Lynn Sr.

-Lo sabemos, la señora se equivocó en el pedido, y tuvimos que pagarlo y traerlo. Además era de más pisos, esto es lo que sobrevivió del choque contra el buzón-Explicaba Bobby a sus suegros.

-Bueno, así es la vida ¿Cuánto les debemos?-Preguntaba su suegro sacando su billetera.

-$300 dólares-Respondía Bobby apenado y preocupado.

-¡¿$300 DOLARES?! ¿Está hecho de oro o de chocolate suizo? Se los voy a deber chicos, no tengo tanto dinero, se los pagare mañana-Decía Lynn Sr.

-No se preocupe, yo le pagare luego a Benny y Bobby su parte. Considérelo un regalo de mi parte-Decía Leo al padre su novia.

-Wow, Leo eso es muy amable de tu parte-Lynn Sr. Le daba una palmada al muchacho –Vayamos a seguir preparando la cena…Es cierto, ya no hay cena. Hubo un accidente y la cena murió. Tendremos que pedir comida china o pizzas-

-¿Por qué no ambas? Ya no somos niños pequeños y podemos ayudar a pagar-Decía Lincoln a lo que sus hermanas mayores asentían.

-Bueno, en ese caso. Vayamos a pedir la cena ¿Quién va conmigo?-

-¡Nosotros!-Decían los jóvenes Loud mientras seguían a su padre.

-Sam y yo aún no terminamos. Además tenemos algo de lo que hablar, pero pidan por nosotras, por favor, Luna-Pedía Rita a su tercer hija a lo que ella respondía con un gesto y un guiño de ojo.

-También nosotros tenemos algo que hablar. Pero pidan una pizza de pepperoni y arroz con pollo kung pao-Decía Bobby tomando a Benny y Leo -Tenemos algo que discutir en el jardín además de revisar los daños en la camioenta, nos avisan cuando podamos venir-Y con esto salían los 3 chicos al jardín.

Para el resto no parecía nada sospechoso, pensaban que ese rato que pasaron juntos los había hecho amigos y necesitaban conocerse más, así que se iban como si nada pasara.

Rita y Luna seguían en la sala mientras los chicos salían al jardín.

**-En la sala-**

Rita dejaba la caja con lo que Sam la ayudaba, en realidad ellas ya habían terminado antes, pero quería ayudarla con lo que le daría a la familia, la noticia de su embarazo.

-Muy bien, querida. En unas horas darás la gran noticia a la familia ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Preocupada? ¿Nerviosa?- Le preguntaba Rita a la novia de su hija tomándola del hombro.

-Estoy tranquila, y muy emocionada. Pero a la vez aún tengo muchos miedos, como si Luna se enojará por ocultárselo, que pensaran mis padres, su esposo y sus hijos me aceptaran. Ese tipo de dudas-Decía Sam con cierta preocupación en su voz.

-Cariño, no, no. Mira, Luna no se enojara quizá tome un poco mal que se lo ocultaras pero te perdonara porque te ama. Tus padres también te aman, ellos estarán tan contentos como nosotros de que serán abuelos; por Lynn y mis hijos no te preocupes, ellos estarán muy contentos, y Lynn seguro te abrazara, llorara y dirá que es el mejor día de su vida-

Las palabras de Rita tranquilizaban mucho a Sam, quien sonreía y la daba un abrazo a la madre de Luna –Muchas gracias, señora Loud-

-Es un placer, Sam- Regresaba el abrazo Rita Loud.

**-En el jardín-**

Los jóvenes se detenían junto a lo que quedaba del buzón para charlar.

-Muy bien, Leo. Le pedirás a Leni matrimonio ¿Cómo te sientes?-Preguntaba Bobby.

-Muy nervioso, tengo mucho miedo de que los padre de Leni no me aprueben, o sus hermanos me odien o que Leni me rechace-Leo tomaba su cabeza muy preocupado por este pensamiento. Imaginar a Leni diciéndole que no lo ama tanto como para casarse era algo muy triste para él.

-Tranquilo, yo entiendo cómo te sientes, pero los señores Loud son grandiosos. Cuando vine a presentarme con ellos estaba muy asustado, pero me aceptaron cuando vieron que mis sentimientos por Lori eran reales. Así que no debes estresarte si tus sentimientos por ella son puros-

-Claro, no tengo motivos ocultos para estar con Leni-Decía Leo nervioso activando otra vez esa alarma en Bobby [1].

-Solo dile de corazón que la amas y quieres casarte con ella-Respondía Benny.

-Muchas gracias, chicos. El día de hoy será uno de los más importantes de mi vida-Abrazaba a ambos chicos casi asfixiándolos.

-Te deseamos lo mejor, pero bájanos, grandote-Decía Bobby para ser bajados por Leo.

El tiempo pasaba y la cena llegaba, era el momento de reunirse en la mesa, los chicos se habían quedado a charlar de tonterías, Sam y Rita seguían charlando de cosas acerca del embarazo, casi todos consejos de Rita para cuidar bebés, los chicos Loud y Ronnie Anne, estaban en la mesa ya hablando con su padre sobre alguna tonta historia; y las más jóvenes bajaban porque morían de hambre después de jugar tanto tiempo. Todos ayudaban con el mantel, los platos, a poner la comida en el centro, los cubiertos, era una escena realmente hermosa y que hacía a los mayores de los Loud sentir nostalgia.

Lynn Sr. Y Rita se sentaban a la cabeza de la mesa, a la derecha se encontraban Lori y Bobby, seguidos de Leni y Leo, Luna y Sam, Luan y Benny, Lynn Jr., Lincoln y Ronnie Anne, Lucy, las gemelas, Lisa, Lily, y Rosita al lado izquierdo de sus abuelos.

-Me emociona tener un momento en familia como este, hace años que no estábamos todos juntos en la mesa ¿Hay algo que contar?-Preguntaba Lynn Sr. Tomando un bocado de comida china.

-¡TENGO UNA NOTICIA!-Gritaban Sam y Leo al mismo tiempo mientras se ponían de pie.

Se miraban ambos sorprendidos y todos en la mesa lo hacían de igual forma, en especial Rita, Bobby y Benny –Vaya, esto es realmente una sorpresa-Decía Lynn Sr. -¿Quién de ustedes ira primero?-

-¡YO!-Gritaban de nuevo al mismo tiempo. Ahora había una mirada retadora en ambos.

-Normalmente soy un caballero y dejaría que hablaras primero, pero esta vez seré un poco más egoísta y diré que debo hablar primero-Leo sonreía pero se notaba cierta ansiedad en él.

-Pero soy una chica debo decirlo primero. Ya sabes, las damas primero-Sam tenía la misma expresión de Leo.

-Tienes razón, pero insisto, en especial porque mi novia es hermana mayor de la tuya-Decía Leo levantando a Leni entre sus brazos, haciendo de nuevo sonrojar a todos los presentes por alguna razón [2] .

-Sí, pero Luna es tu ídolo ¿No?- Decía Sam abrazando a su novia quien estaba algo asustada por lo que pasaba, aunque veía en el rostro de su hermana que pensaba lo mismo que ella.

-Creo que tú y yo tendremos que arreglar esto-Decía Leo retando a Sam.

-Sí, tienes mucha razón-Sam respondía.

-Esto, se puso raro-Comentaba aterrado Lynn Sr. A lo que todos respondían con una mirada de incomodidad.

Leo veía la casa de todos, incluso la de Leni que trataba de simularla tomando un gran sorbo de agua- Ven conmigo, Sam-La tomaba de la mano y la llevaba hacia la cocina ante la mirada de todos –Arreglemos esto como adultos-

-¿Cómo sería eso?-Preguntaba Sam, tenía mucha curiosidad.

-Digamos al mismo tiempo nuestra noticia y veamos cual es más importante-

Sam pensaba en la propuesta del novio de Leni, era una buena forma de decidir, además un embarazo sería mucho más importante que cualquier noticia, porque seguramente Leo les diría que se mudaría con Leni o algo de trabajo –Trato-

-A la de 3 diremos nuestra noticia. 1…2…3… ¡Le pediré matrimonio a Leni!-

-¡Estoy embarazada!-Decían ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Tú qué? ¿Es en serio? Wow, eso es genial, definitivamente tu noticia es mejor que la mía-Decía Leo sonriendo y abrazando a Sam.

-No, la tuya es mejor, por lo que Luna me ha contado y por lo que veo que te unas a la familia es algo asombroso-Sam respondía al abrazo.

-No, insisto, lo tuyo es mejor, en especial al ser fan de Luna es una noticia asombrosa. Insisto en que digas lo tuyo primero-

-¿Seguro?-

-100%-

Ambos jóvenes volvían sonriendo –Leo y yo lo hablamos, yo diré mi noticia primero-Decía Sam mientras seguía de pie en lo que Leo se sentaba sonriendo.

-Qué bueno que lo arreglaron, eso que hacían era muy incómodo- Comentaba Leo mientras los demás asentían con la cabeza.

-Familia Loud, ustedes me aceptaron en su familia a pesar de ser una chica que sale con su 3er hija mayor-Mientras decía esto tomaba las manos de Luna y la invitaba a levantarse-Y por eso debo decirles que…Estoy embarazada y esperando un bebé que quiero criar junto con la mujer más genial del mundo: Luna Loud-

Todos estaban realmente sorprendidos, Luna no lo podía creer al punto que su quijada casi llegaba al piso -¿Estas embarazada?-

-Creo que estas sorda, querida. Así es-Sam besaba a Luna en la mejilla para hacerla reaccionar.

-¡VOY A SER MAMÁ! ¡ASOMBROSO!-Gritaba Luna haciendo una señal rockera, mientras sus hermanos hacían lo mismo.

-¡SEREMOS TIOS!-

-¡SEREMOS ABUELOS DE NUEVO!-Gritaba Lynn Sr. Imitando a sus hijos.

Todos estaban realmente emocionados y felices por Luna y Sam, excepto por Rosita que no entendía bien hasta que Lily le explicaba y entonces la pequeña imitaba a su tía Lily -¡VO A SE PRIMA!-Ante esto todos sonreían.

-Oye, Sam ¿Cómo es que nunca note tu embarazo? ¿Y cómo es que te embarazaste?-Arruinaba Luna el momento con estas preguntas.

-Primera respuesta: perdóname, Luna, me aproveche de tu confianza para ocultarte mi embarazo. Espero me puedas perdonar-Luna le respondía con un beso en los labios –Tomare eso como un sí. Segunda respuesta: inseminación artificial. Yo sabía cuánto querías una familia y esa alternativa fue la mejor para hacer realidad tu sueño- Luna abrazaba a su novia tras escuchar esto y la besaba mientras todos observaban conmovidos.

-Te amo, Sam. Amo que hicieras eso por mí-Decía Luna rompiendo el beso que tenía con su novia –Tendremos la mejor familia del mundo-

-¿Y cómo planean llamar a su bebé?-Preguntaba Lynn Sr. Para ir tomando nota para futuros regalos.

-Luna y yo ya habíamos hablado de esto. Si es niño se llamara Walt como mi abuelo-Respondía Sam –Y si es niña bueno planeaba ponerle Luna Jr. o algo así-Reía Sam-Es una broma, no tenía un nombre de niña, pero si es niña la llamare Rita, como la señora Loud. Ella me ayudó mucho y es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerle [3] –

Ante esto Rita soltaba algunas lágrimas, la idea de que tuviera una nieta con su nombre era algo hermoso, a lo que su esposo respondía abrazándola y con un beso en su mejilla.

-Es tu turno, Leo-Sam se sentaba al igual que Luna y guiñaba un ojo para darle ánimos al joven.

-Quizá mi noticia no sea tan asombrosa como esa, pero creo que debo decirlo-Leo se paraba le pedía a Leni que volteara su silla hacia él, acción que ella hacía. Luego Leo sacaba algo de su bolsillo, para hincarse frente a Leni ante la mirada de sorpresa y emoción de todos. No podían creerlo, le iba a pedir matrimonio-Leni Loud, eres la chica más dulce, asombrosa, talentosa, inteligente [4], hermosa y amorosa que he conocido, quiero pasar toda mi vida junto a ti y por eso te pregunto: ¿Te casarías conmigo?-Preguntaba Leo mostrando el anillo de compromiso que se encontraba en la pequeña caja.

Leni parecía nerviosa, pero luego sonreía y se quitaba sus lentes para responder –Claro que sí, Leo, quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida- Y sellaban esto con un beso mientras los demás aplaudían.

-Mi pequeña Leni se va a casar, ahora será Leni Miller-Decía Lynn Sr. Al punto de las lágrimas.

Leo y Leni rompían el beso para que el primero le pudiera responder a su futuro suegro –Nada de eso, señor Loud. Yo tomare su apellido-Leni no parecía sorprendida, pero los demás sí.

-Eso es sorpresivo, pero me encanta la idea-Sonreía el patriarca Loud.

Las noticias habían sido realmente asombrosas haciendo que Lynn Sr comenzara a llorar –Hoy ha sido el mejor día de mi vida. Mis hijos vinieron a visitarme y estamos juntos como antes-El hombre tomaba a sus hijos del cuello casi asfixiándolos-Luego sus parejas vinieron también y son geniales-Repetía la acción que había hecho con sus hijos-Además seré abuelo de nuevo-Decía mientras abrazaba a Sam y Luna –Mi pequeña Leni se casara- Ahora abrazaba a Leni y Leo a lo que el muchacho respondía sonriendo [5] –Y mi nieta vino a visitarme también-Abrazaba a Rosita muy fuerte.

-Abelo Lynn, me asficias [6] –

-Perdón, Rosita. Es solo que estoy muy feliz-Lloraba su abuelo.

Rita se acercaba a Sam y le daba un pequeño codazo –Te dije que Lynn haría eso-Y con estos ambas jóvenes reía.

La cena continuaba, definitivamente había sido la mejor en mucho tiempo y con 2 noticias asombrosas para la familia Loud.

Notas del autor: Hola, espero les guste el capítulo, perdón por tardar en postearlo, sigo con animal crossing, pero escribí prácticamente todo el capítulo en un día, tratare no tardar tanto con el siguiente.

Acepto sus comentarios y sugerencias para mejorar.

[1] De nuevo, tomen nota de eso.

[2]La razón es que para los Loud es raro ver a alguien tan caballeroso como Leo es con Leni.

[3] Tendrán que perdonarme si es medio cliché, pero creo es un lindo detalle.

[4] Para él Leni es inteligente, y mucho.

[5] Leo está feliz de que será parte de esta ruidosa familia, además necesito que recuerden todo esto.

[6] Rosita es una niña pequeña, aun no habla bien.


	16. Capítulo 15 - Reuniones

Al día siguiente, el día de la fiesta de Lynn Sr y Rita, la fiesta sería en la noche, por lo que los jóvenes Loud aún tenían tiempo de hacer algunas cosas antes. Lori llevaba a Rosita y a Lily primero con el mecánico para reparar su camioneta y después irían al parque a jugar un rato; por su parte Bobby trataría de arreglar el buzón. Leni y Leo irían a ver a los amigos de Leni para darles la noticia de su boda. Luna y Sam irían a la casa Sharp a contarles del embarazo de su hija, Chunk las llevaría y en el camino le contarían. Luan y Benny habían decidido quedarse para practicar su rutina para esa noche [1]. Lynn Jr. Acompañaría a Lynn Sr. Al restaurante para terminar con algunos pendientes, acompañados por las gemelas que también querían ayudar. Lincoln y Ronnie Anne irían con la vieja pandilla de Lincoln a charlar. Lucy ayudaría a su madre con su discurso de esa noche. Y Lisa continuaría su experimento del día anterior.

**_-Lori -_**

Lori acompañada de su hija y su hermana menor se dirigían al taller mecánico para ver que se podía hacer por la camioneta, el mecánico no estaba lejos de casa. Al llegar eran atendidas por un hombre mayor y delgado, el hombre tenía cara de que era una persona que se enojaba fácil, este comenzaba a revisar el vehículo haciendo muecas que preocupaban a Lori –No es nada grave, estará lista en un par de horas-Esto último alegraba a la chica rubia –Pero el costo de la reparación serán $100 dólares y otros $200 por la limpieza del interior-

-Eso es mucho dinero-Comentaba Lori estupefacta por el precio, en especial el de la limpieza.

-Lo de afuera es algo sencillo, pero el pastel que está adentro se derritió y podría dañar alguna parte importante y sería aún peor-

-Está bien ¿Cuándo estaría listo?-

-En un par de horas. Yo la llamare-

Lori y las pequeñas se dirigían al parque para que ellas pudieran divertirse y distraerse un poco en lo que esperaban la camioneta de los Santiago, Lily y Rosita iban a los juegos mientras Lori se sentaba a ver su teléfono y tomar una taza de café.

-¿Lori Loud?-Preguntaba una voz muy conocida para Lori, quien al voltear se encontraba con una mujer rubia, con su larga cabellera, y un poco llenita de su cuerpo, su rostro estaba lleno de marcas de la edad y algo de acné, usaba un vestido de flores amarillas y color negro, en su cabeza llevaba un gorro de paja, con unos zapatos de piso rojos, le recordaba de cierta forma a su tía Ruth [2]. Lori reconoció a esta mujer de inmediato.

-¿Carol Pingrey?-Preguntaba sorprendida por lo que veía.

-Sí, bueno Smith ahora [3]. Amiga, cuanto tiempo sin verte, no has cambiado en nada-

-Bueno ya soy Lori Santiago ¿Recuerdas?-

-Es cierto, te casaste con Bobby y… ¿La rubia es tu hija?-Preguntaba señalando a Lily.

-No, es mi hermana menor: Lily, creo que la recuerdas. Mi hija es la pequeña que esta con ella, mi pequeña Rosa Santiago-Respondía orgullosa Lori.

-Es muy adorable. El pequeño de los columpios es mi hijo Zach-Señalaba Carol a su hijo, que era un niño de unos 5 años, algo obeso, de cabellera rubia, y pecas en su rostro.

-¿Cuándo te casaste?-Preguntaba Lori a Carol, hasta donde sabía ella era soltera y sin hijos.

-Hace un año, con el padre de Zach: Greg. Lo conocí hace 5 años y nos enamoramos. Tuvimos a Zach pero no estábamos casados. Mis padres no estuvieron de acuerdo cuando me embarace, incluso había cedido a abortarlo [4]. Pero luego vi un eco de mi bebé y me arrepentí. Quería tenerlo y me fui a vivir con Greg cuando mis padres se enteraron de mi decisión. No me arrepiento en lo absoluto de mis decisiones. Mi hijo es lo mejor que me ha pasado-

Lori sonreía, ella tenía ese mismo sentimiento siempre que abrazaba a su pequeña Rosita –Si, yo siento que mi pequeña Rosita es una bendición-

Carol miraba a Lori y sonreía levantando una ceja-Imagino que te sorprendió mucho mi aspecto físico- Ante esto Lori solo respondía sonrojándose, y Carol comenzaba a reír –Es normal, tuve un problema de salud hace un par de años, pero no importa, mi esposo me ama así, también mi hijo- Carol parecía muy tranquila, en serio no parecía molestarle esta situación, esto impresionaba mucho a Lori.

El teléfono de Lori sonaba, era el mecánico para informarle que su camioneta estaba lista y que podía recogerla –Debo irme, Carol. Tengo que ir por mi camioneta al taller. Fue un verdadero placer volverte a ver-

-Para mí también, amiga. Espero nos veamos pronto o podamos llamarnos-Se despedía Carol dándole un papel donde había anotado sus datos para luego darle un abrazo a su antigua amiga.

Lori y las niñas recogían la camioneta, pagaban el servicio y se dirigían a casa en el vehículo, pero en la cabeza de Lori no podría creer lo que había pasado con Carol, como un problema de salud había cambiado a su antigua rival y luego amiga. Ella comenzó a pensar sobre como la vida nos puede traer sorpresas y nos hace cambiar, a algunos como ella, Luan o Luna por ejemplo no las había cambiado mucho la vida a pesar de lo que vivían, pero Carol o Leni habían cambiado mucho, quizá no por gusto o a veces por necesidad, pero parecían sobrellevarlo. Estoy la hacía pensar sobre el paso del tiempo [5].

**_-Leni y Leo-_**

Jackie tomaba su auto, lista para ir al restaurante donde se vería con Mandee, Miguel y Fiona para su reencuentro con Leni, estaba muy emocionada de ver a su amiga y las sorpresas, hablaban seguido por celular y en redes sociales, incluso sabían que Leni tenía un novio, pero aun había cosas que la joven Loud no les había contado antes y quería hacerlo ahora.

Cuando se preparaba para partir una llamada entraba a su celular –Bueno, Jackie aquí-

-Jackie, mi súper amiga-La voz de un hombre se escuchaba del otro lado del teléfono

-¿Qué quieres, Chaz?-Preguntaba Jackie algo molesta.

-Un pajarito me contó que Leni volvió a Royal Woods y que se reunirían con ella-

-Mandee fue, ¿Cierto?-

-Bueno si, y quisiera saber en dónde se verán-

Jackie mataría a Mandee al llegar al restaurant –Chaz, Leni tiene novio, no volverá contigo. Ya supéralo-

-Vamos, Jackie, tú sabes que Leni y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro, además estoy seguro que soy mucho mejor partido que su novio actual-

Jackie estaba molesta con Chaz por lo que le hizo a Leni, así que tuvo una idea para vengarse –Claro, el restaurante de Wu. A la 1 de la tarde-

-Eres genial. Los veré allá-

Jackie colgaba el teléfono y sonreía, Chaz tendría su merecido. Arrancaba el vehículo y seguía su camino. Ya en el restaurante Miguel, Fiona y Mandee charlaban y reían, Jackie se acercaba a donde estaban sus amigos –Hola, Jackie-Saludaban al unísono.

-Hola, muchachos ¿Leni aún no llega?-

-Acaba de enviarme un mensaje, viene en camino-Respondía Miguel viendo su teléfono.

Mientras charlaban un joven algo obeso se acercaba a ellos cargando un peluche y unas flores -¿Chaz? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntaba Fiona molesta mientras los otros chicos hacían gestos de enojo.

-Me entere que Leni venía a la ciudad y decidí saludar-

-¿Y las flores? ¿Y el peluche?-Preguntaba Miguel.

-Tengo una cita más tarde-Chaz trataba de ocultar sus intenciones mientras se sentaba junto a Jackie, quien solo sonreía.

-¡CHICOS!-Gritaba una voz desde la entrada, todos volteaban para encontrarse con una chica rubia de lentes que al principio no reconocieron hasta que comenzó a sonreír, esa sonrisa la conocían muy bien, y junto a ella estaba un muchacho alto y guapo que los hacia sonrojar.

-¿Ese es el novio de Leni? Es guapísimo- Decía Fiona sonrojada- Además Leni cambio de Look y se ve perfecta-

Chaz no podía creer el novio de Leni era todo lo contrario de lo que esperaba, incluso parecía que Leni estaba realmente feliz a su lado. Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba: Jackie quería que él viera eso.

-Chicos, los he extrañado-Leni comenzaba a abrazar a sus amigos, pero se detenía al pasar frente a su ex novio -¿Chaz?-Ante el nombre Leo se paraba junto a Leni y ponía una cara muy seria.

-Hola Leni, perdón por venir sin invitación, pero es que me escuche que vendrías a Royal Woods y quería saludarte- Sonreía tristemente el chico.

-No hay problema, Chaz-Decía Leni mientras tomaba a Leo del brazo-Quiero presentarles a mi prometido: Leo Miller-Y al decir estas palabras les mostraba el anillo que le había dado el día anterior.

Sus amigos estaban realmente emocionados por esto, excepto Chaz, quien ahora sabía que si había perdido su oportunidad.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- Decían las chicas abrazándose.

-¡Felicidades!-Decía Miguel abrazando a Leni, siendo seguido de Fiona y Mandee. Jackie por su parte se acercaba a un deprimido Chaz.

-Chaz, lamento lo que te hice, pero debes olvidar a Leni. Tú la lastimaste, ella se recuperó y ahora es feliz. Solo quería que sufrieras un poco para ver si así lo entendías-

-Creo que lo hice. Leni se ve realmente feliz, y yo estoy feliz por ella-

Chaz y Jackie se acercaban a Leni para darle un abrazo de felicitación. Después de esto todos charlaban muy amenamente, Leni y Leo les contaban lo que había pasado, como se conocieron, como reaccionaron los Loud cuando lo conocieron, ante la propuesta de matrimonio. Todos reían y le preguntaban a Leo más acerca de él, todos excepto Chaz, quien estaba muy serio y deprimido; Leni había notado esto y tomaba a Chaz del brazo –Me disculpan, Chaz y yo tenemos algo que hablar a solas-Decía Leni sonriendo.

Todos parecían sorprendidos, pero Leo le sonreía amablemente, él sabía por la forma de ser de Leni que trataría de ayudar a Chaz, quien se notaba estaba triste. Ambos caminaban hacia la puerta donde comenzaban a hablar -¿Qué sucede, Leni?-Preguntaba un deprimido Chaz.

-Chaz, he notado que estás triste, además no creo que solo vinieras a saludarme-

-Tienes razón, Leni. Yo venía a tratar de que volviéramos pensando que yo podría ser mejor que tu novio, pero luego los vi juntos tan felices, y cuando vi el anillo supe que estaba perdido. Pero soy muy feliz por ti, en serio-Sonreía Chaz.

-Quizá no podamos ser pareja de nuevo, pero podríamos ser amigos- Extendía la mano Leni.

-Me gustaría eso-A lo que Chaz respondía igual.

-Y date la oportunidad, Leo es un gran chico. Te va a caer bien. No lo veas como un enemigo-Ante esto Chaz respondía levantando una ceja.

Ambos chicos volvían a la mesa, esta vez Chaz estaba sonriendo, escuchando y charlando con los demás. Era un momento feliz.

**_-Luna y Sam-_**

Chunk llegaba a la casa Loud en su vehículo, y saludaba a las jóvenes que viajarían con él –Bienvenidas, chicas-

-Chunk, mi amigo. Gracias por llevarnos-Decía Luna chocando su puño con el del hombre.

-Es un placer. Suban-Chunk decía esto abriendo la puerta de la camioneta.

Ambas chicas subían a la camioneta emocionadas por la reacción de Chunk y de la familia Sharp ante la noticia de su embarazo.

-¿Cómo va todo en la visita a la casa Loud?-Preguntaba Chunk después de arrancar el vehículo.

-Excelente. Mis papás nos recibieron bien y además les dimos una sorpresa-Presumía Luna sonriendo y a punto de decirle a Chunk que era.

-¿Es lo de que Sam está embarazada?-Y ante eso Sam y Luna quedaban impresionadas, y con la duda de cómo lo sabía.

-¿Quién te lo conto? ¿Mazzy?-Preguntaba Sam esperando una respuesta del rockero.

-No. No soy tonto, además yo tengo un hijo [6], los 9 meses que mi novia estuvo embarazada vi la evolución de su cuerpo, aprendí a distinguirlo. Y sobre todo, no eres buena para ocultarlo, solo un idiota no se daría cuenta de la situación-Con este comentario Luna se sonrojó por ser la novia de Sam y no darse cuenta, ante esto Sam le daba un beso en la mejilla para calmarla.

En el camino a la casa Sharp los 3 charlaban, escuchaban rock, Chunk se burlaba de nuevo de Luna por no darse cuenta antes del embarazo. Y por fin llegaban al hogar de Sam Sharp.

-Ya estamos aquí-Comentaba Chunk mientras bajaba para abrirles a ambas chicas –Tengo una presentación en una hora. Volveré por ustedes cuando termine-

-No te preocupes. Gracias, Chunk-Se despedía Luna chocando de nuevo sus puños para luego hacer una seña rockera junto a su amigo.

Las chicas se paraban afuera de la puerta, Sam estaba nerviosa pero sabía que debía hacer, pero antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta esta se abría mostrando a una mujer rubia con un mechón de color azul [7] -¡SAM! ¡LUNA!-La mujer gritaba abrazando a ambas chicas –Que bueno que vinieron. Pasen-Y con esto las tomaba del brazo para luego cerrar la puerta -¡Chicos! Sam y Luna llegaron-Gritaba la mujer mientras un hombre rubio con bigote y cabello muy corto se acercaba, se trataba del padre de Sam [8]; seguido de un muchacho de unos 20 años con cabello rubio, una barba de chico y muchos piercings, se trataba de Simon Sharp, el hermano menor de Sam.

-¡Sam!-Decían ambos abrazando a la joven quien regresaba el abrazo.

-Papá, Simon ¿Cómo va todo?-

-Excelente, hija-

-Muy bien, hermana. ¿También vino Luna? Genial-Sonreía Simon haciendo una seña rockera, él amaba el rock gracias a Luna y a Sam.

-¡Luna!-Decía el hombre también mientras él y su hijo le daban un abrazo a la joven Loud.

-Señor Sharp, Simon. Es genial verlos, compadres-

-¿Qué te pasó en el ojo?-Preguntaba Simon sorprendido.

-Tuve una pelea con un idiota. Estaré bien-Sonreía Luna.

-Vayamos a la mesa, seguro tendrán mucho que contarnos-La madre de Sam los invitaba a pasar, a lo que todos hacían caso.

-¿Qué tal la vida en Inglaterra? ¿Y la banda?-Preguntaba el señor Sharp.

-Excelente. Aunque siempre está lloviendo y hace frio. Últimamente la banda ha tenido muchos conciertos y nuestros discos se venden de maravilla-Comentaba Luna sonriéndole a sus suegros y su cuñado [9].

-¿Y cuándo le vas a pedir matrimonio a mi hija, Luna?-Preguntaba el señor Sharp haciendo sonrojar a ambas chicas.

-Cariño, no debes presionarlas-

-No veo lo malo, ellas se aman, adoramos a Luna, la familia Loud adora a Sam. Es la combinación ganadora-Respondía el hombre a su esposa.

-Luna ¿Me trajiste algún recuerdo de Inglaterra?-Preguntaba Simon interrumpiendo la incómoda charla de sus padres.

Simon admiraba mucho a Luna desde que empezó a salir con Sam, había aprendido de ella a rockear intensamente, él era un gran fan de la banda donde estaba su hermana, incluso sabía tocar la batería y a veces él y Sam practicaban cuando ella vivía en casa.

-Lo siento, amigo, no traje nada. Pero te enviare una playera cuando vuelva a casa-

-Brutal [10]-

-Chicas ¿Hay alguna novedad?-Preguntaba la señora Sharp.

Ambas chicas comenzaban a sonreír y entonces Sam y Luna se levantaban sorprendiendo a todos –Mamá, papá, Simon. Tenemos una noticia que darles- Sam miraba a Luna antes de dar la noticia –Estoy embarazada. Luna y yo seremos madres-

Los padres de Sam y su hermano comenzaban a celebrar -¡SEREMOS ABUELOS!-gritaba el señor Sharp.

-Cariño, es la mejor noticia-

-Eso es rockear-Comentaba Simon haciendo una seña para luego abrazar a ambas chicas.

-¿Qué nombre tendrá?-Preguntaba el señor Sharp.

-Si es niña la llamaremos Rita como la mamá de Luna, y si es niño lo llamaremos Walt- Los Sharp se sorprendían por esto último.

-¿Walt? ¿Cómo mi papá?-Preguntaba nuevamente el señor Sharp.

-Sí. Es en honor al abuelo-

Los Sharp parecían felices, Luna y Sam estaban bien, formarían su propia familia. Todo era perfecto para ellos. Y con esto todos continuaban charlando para luego tomarse una foto familiar, Luna era una Sharp, así como Sam era una Loud.

**_-Lincoln y Ronnie Anne-_**

Lincoln y Ronnie Anne llegaban al área de comida del centro comercial, este lugar les traía muchos recuerdos de su niñez, en una mesa se encontraban Rusty, Liam, Zach, Clyde y Stella platicando de algo mientras comían hamburguesas y patatas.

La pareja se acercaba para ser recibidos por sus amigos –Hola, chicos-Decía Lincoln sonriendo.

-Lincoln, Hola-Respondían sus amigos, viendo a la chica que les parecía familiar al mismo tiempo.

-Chicos, creo que ustedes ya conocían a Ronnie Anne, excepto Stella. Stella, esta es mi novia Ronnie Anne Santiago-Con esto Lincoln presentaba a la joven Santiago.

Todos se sorprendían de ver a Ronnie Anne, hace años que no sabían de ella, excepto por Clyde quien de hecho había llevado a Lincoln y Ronnie Anne a Royal Woods.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, Ronnie Anne-Saludaba Stella a lo que la joven Santiago respondía con una sonrisa, para luego sentarse junto con su novio.

-¿De qué hablaban?-Preguntaba Lincoln.

-Nos contábamos algunas cosas. Stella, Clyde y tú viven lejos ¿Recuerdas?-Respondía Rusty.

Rusty actualmente vivía en Royal Woods atendiendo la tienda de ropa de su familia, Liam vivía en la granja, él era feliz con esa vida sencilla; por su parte Zach había decidido quedarse en Royal Woods para estudiar los fenómenos paranormales, claro de noche ya que de día era repartidor de paquetes. Los únicos que estudiaban en la universidad eran Lincoln, Clyde y Stella. Aunque no era motivo de burla o de discriminación, ellos se respetaban.

-Oye Lincoln ¿Qué tal estuvo el reencuentro de los hermanos Loud?-Preguntaba un curioso Clyde.

-Todo estuvo genial-Respondía alegre Lincoln.

-¿Alguna novedad?-Preguntaba Zach.

-Muchas-

-Empieza a contarnos, amigos-Decía Rusty comiendo unas patatas.

-Bueno pasaron muchas cosas. Primero, no, Clyde. Lori no se ha divorciado de Bobby-Clyde se deprimía ante esto, a lo que Ronnie reaccionaba levantando una ceja asustándolo –Lily, las gemelas y Lisa parecen ir bien solas en casa. Lucy apenas inicio la universidad. Lynn nos contó acerca de una propuesta para irse a un equipo de beisbol en Japón. Luan y Benny continúan con su espectáculo cómico. Sam está embarazada, lo que significa que Luna y ella serán madres y yo seré tío de nuevo-Sonreía muy orgulloso Lincoln.

-Felicidades, Lincoln-Todos sus amigos parecían felices por la noticia.

-Y no olvides lo de Leni-Agregaba Ronnie Anne dándole un pequeño golpe a su novio.

-Ah sí, casi lo olvido. Leni y su novio se van a casar-

Ninguno de los amigos de Lincoln lo podía creer, claro que para ellos Leni era la hermana Loud más bonita, para Clyde Leni era bonita pero no tanto como Lori; y ellos sabían lo de Chaz y como había herido a Leni.

-Eso es asombroso-Decía Stella emocionada.

-¿Nos presentaras a su novio?-Preguntaba Liam curioso.

-No tengo una foto de él. Más tarde se los describo y quizá si van a la fiesta de mis padres puedan verlo. Por ahora tenemos hambre, así que iremos por unas hamburguesas-

Lincoln y Ronnie Anne se levantaban y compraban un par de hamburguesas con queso, una malteada de chocolate y patatas, a pesar de su pasado donde ya se gustaban pero lo ocultaban con burlas o el bullying de Ronnie Anne a Lincoln, ambos eran una pareja muy linda, y sus amigos no podían negarlo.

Todos comían, charlaban, contaban sus experiencias ya fuera en Royal Woods o en la universidad, como la historia de Rusty y el vestido de seda que se robó un perro al confundirlo con una cobija que usaba de cama y como Rusty tuvo que perseguirlo por todo Royal Woods. O la historia de Zach de aquella vez que vio un OVNI en la granja de Liam, o quizá era una vaca, no estaba muy seguro en ese momento. Liam les contaba de como atendía los partos de las cerditas de su granja y como un lobo casi mata a unos lechones de no ser por su habilidad con la cuerda. Stella les contaba de un chico que conoció en su universidad y con el que tenía mucho en común y parecía haber una atracción entre ambos pero aún no se animaban a confesarse. Clyde les contaba sobre su vida en la universidad y como sus padres habían adoptado un french poodle para compensar su ausencia. Lincoln y Ronnie Anne contaban como se habían reencontrado y cuando se volvieron novios, sobre su trabajo actual y como ayudaba a R.A y Sid con su serie, R.A hablaba sobre su serie y como quería ayudar a los niños.

Todos reían y bromeaban como en los viejos tiempos, Lincoln parecía realmente feliz –Chicos, Ronnie Anne y yo tenemos una noticia, no se lo he dicho a mis padres porque no quiero darles falsas esperanzas, pero se les diré a ustedes. Cuando salgamos de la universidad es probable que volvamos a Royal Woods a vivir, a la casa de la madre de Ronnie Anne. Aun no es un hecho pero es muy probable-

Todos estaban felices, aunque trataban de no emocionarse tanto podía que pasara o no –Eso tenemos que celebrarlo. Vamos a la tienda de comics-Decía Rusty decidido seguido por los demás.

Todos caminaban dirigiéndose a la tienda de comics mientras Lincoln les describía a Leo –Les prometí describir a mi cuñado. Se llama Leo Miller. Es un joven alto y musculoso, aunque no muy exagerado. Es de ascendencia latina como Bobby y Ronnie Anne, es fan de Luna y su banda, personalmente diría que es un chico guapo como un modelo-Describía Lincoln.

-Lincoln, ¿tu cuñado tiene barba, piercings y cabello de estrella de rock?-Preguntaba Zach mientras se detenía enfrente de un local viendo una vitrina.

-Si ¿Por?-Preguntaba Lincoln viendo a donde se encontraba Zach.

-Tienes que ver esto-

Ante esto todos se detenían frente al aparador y en este había un afiche con la foto de Leo usando unos lentes para el sol, una cicatriz bajo su ojo derecho y un letrero que decía "Recompensa de $10,000 dólares a quien de informes acerca de Leo Miller" [11], sorprendiendo a Lincoln y Ronnie Anne.

-Esto debe ser una broma-Decía un desesperado Lincoln.

-Parece que tu hermana se va a casar con un criminal-Decía Stella sin darse cuenta de cómo se encontraba Lincoln.

-Debo decirle a mis hermanas cuanto antes-Y con esto Lincoln tomaba una foto del afiche y luego tomaba a Ronnie Anne de la mano-Chicos, esto es urgente. Tenemos que irnos-

Sus amigos se despedían de ellos algo preocupados por la situación, más tarde tendrían que preguntarle a Lincoln para ver qué pasaba y como había concluido.

Lincoln y R.A corrían, no podían creer nada, Leni se casaría con un criminal buscado [12] tenían que ir a casa rápido.

Notas del autor: Hola, espero les guste el capítulo, perdón por tardar en postearlo, sigo con animal crossing y clases. Como habrán leído Leo es un criminal (o quizá no) y el siguiente capítulo será para tratar ese tema. Espero tenerlo pronto. Y que recuerden todo lo que les dije en capítulos anteriores que recordaran y lo que pasó en este.

Además vi que Luna y Sam ya son canon y eso me pone muy feliz, no sé si en L.A lo sean aun.

Acepto sus comentarios y sugerencias para mejorar.

[1] Luan y Benny harán una rutina cómica para los invitados de la fiesta.

[2] Como olvidar a la tía Ruth y sus gatos

[3] Apellido al azar

[4] Solo lo puse porque se me hizo interesante esa perspectiva

[5] A veces la vida nos da sorpresas. En especial cuando vemos a alguien que teníamos años sin ver

[6] En mi historia Chunk tiene un hijo, no sé cómo sea en el canon.

[7] En el capítulo del club de escritura de Lucy sale una señora así y yo pienso que es la mamá de Sam, se parecen mucho.

[8] No sé cómo es el papá de Sam o como se llame.

[9] Su familia política y pues técnicamente es su cuñado

[10] Como el meme

[11] Imaginen esos letreros del viejo oeste.

[12] Pobre Leni, pero con esto continua el siguiente capítulo.


	17. Capitulo 16 - El Mentiroso

Lincoln corría a su casa y a su lado se encontraba Ronnie Anne, al llegar a su hogar se encontraba con Bobby en la entrada quien aún tratara de reparar el buzón sin éxito, ya que para ese momento lo había dejado con varios golpes.

-Bobby…¿Ya…Llegaron…mis…hermanas?-Preguntaba un cansado Lincoln de tanto correr.

-Todas menos Leni [1] ¿Estas bien, hombrecito Loud?-Preguntaba Bobby de ver a su cuñado así

-No, no estoy bien. Necesito que vengas con Ronnie Anne y conmigo-

Bobby no sabía lo que pasaba pero parecía urgente, además para ese momento creía que sería mejor idea comprarle otro buzón a su suegro.

Lincoln y los jóvenes Santiago entraban a la casa para ver a algunas de sus hermanas en la sala charlando, otras en el comedor y Lisa en su habitación -¡SOLICITO UNA JUNTA DE HERMANOS SIN LENI! ¡URGENTE!-Gritaba Lincoln a lo que sus hermanas y sus parejas lo seguían hacia la habitación de las gemelas, incluso Lisa que había escuchado el llamado desde su habitación se encontraba ahí.

-Lincoln ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué quieres que esta junta sea sin Leni?-Preguntaba Lori algo molesta.

-Esta junta es acerca de Leo-

-¿Qué hizo papi músculos?-Preguntaba Luna a lo que Sam la miraba levantando una ceja.

-No debemos dejar que Leni se entere. Al menos no aun-

-¿De qué hablas? Ya dilo-Exigía una molesta Lori.

-Leo no es quien dice ser. Es un mentiroso y está engañando a Leni-

Todas las hermanas Loud y sus parejas se quedaban estupefactos por lo que Lincoln decía.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Debo recordarte aquella vez que pensaste que Bobby me engañaba? [2] -Lori estaba molesta.

-¿Tú qué?-Preguntaba sorprendida Ronnie Anne –Ya hablaremos de esto-Amenazaba la joven Santiago a su novio.

-En esa ocasión todo estaba fuera de contexto. Pero ahora tengo pruebas-Y con esto Lincoln sacaba su teléfono y les mostraba la foto a sus hermanas.

Nadie podía creerlo, Leo era un delincuente, eso significaba que estaba mintiéndole a Leni –Esto lastimara mucho a Leni, incluso más que lo de Chaz-Comentaba Lana triste.

-Tranquilos, esto no es prueba. Debemos buscar más evidencia para mostrarle a Leni. Tendremos que hacer una investigación Loud-Respondía Lori.

Bobby estaba serio no sabía si debía mencionar lo que Leo dijo en su auto el día anterior –Ay, bueno tengo que contarles algo-No podía más, debía proteger a su cuñada al final eran familia y amigos-Ayer cuando íbamos en la camioneta y le preguntamos a Leo porque tomaría el apellido Loud nos dijo que tenía sus motivos pero estaba muy serio cuando nos lo contó. De momento me sorprendió y sospeche algo pero creí que era mi imaginación. No quería mencionarlo por eso, pero ahora que lo salió el tema creo que es lo mejor que lo sepan-

Definitivamente había algo extraño en Leo y debían investigarlo.

-Lisa ¿Qué información de Leo puedes encontrar en internet?-

-No hay mucho, lo cual ya lo vuelve sospechoso. Solo tiene una red social con fotos de él, ni siquiera tiene fotos con Leni-

-Eso es raro, chica-Comentaba Luna sospechando ahora del novio de su hermana mayor –Espera…esa foto dice algo-Luna detenía a Lisa.

-Es cierto, es de aquí de Royal Woods y dice que "Recordando el viejo hogar"-

-¿Leo es de Royal Woods?-Preguntaba Luan sorprendida.

-Eso parece. Sospechoso, si es de aquí ¿Por qué no lo mencionó antes? Muy sospechoso-Concluía Lisa.

Todos comenzaban a preocuparse de lo que pudiera pasar, era momento de que investigaran bien.

-Chicos, tenemos que hacer un plan, no podemos seguir así-Decía Lori-Haremos grupos, primero necesitamos alguien que distraiga a papá y mamá, no pueden saber lo que pasa hasta que tengamos evidencias o son capaces de romperle la nariz a Leo. Así que: Ronnie Anne, Lily y Rosita se encargaran de eso-

Las 3 hacían una seña militar de obediencia, claro que Rosita solo imitaba a sus tías -¡Si, señora!-

-Luego necesitamos investigar más de esta supuesta casa en Royal Woods y como es que Leo es de aquí y olvido mencionarlo. De eso se encargaran: Lisa, Lana, Lola y Lucy-Las 3 jóvenes asentían-También necesitamos investigar los antecedentes criminales de Leo. Sam, Luan, LJ y yo nos encargaremos de eso-

-¿Nosotros que haremos?-Preguntaba Lincoln señalando a Bobby, Benny, Luna y él.

-Me alegra que preguntes-Sonreía Lori-Bobby, Benny y Luna distraerán a Leo, y tú a Leni-

-Ya una vez trate de distraer a Leni y no funcionó muy bien [3]-respondía Lincoln.

-Ya eres mayor, algo se te ocurrirá-

-Tranquilo, hombrecito Loud. Ellos 2 estarán juntos si tienes problemas te ayudare-Comentaba Bobby tomando a su cuñado del hombro.

Con esto todos se dividían en sus respectivos grupos para investigar todo sobre este mentiroso.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo. Nos veremos aquí en una hora, debemos prepararnos para la fiesta-Decía Lori mientras todos asentían.

**_Equipo Papá y mamá._**

Ronnie Anne, Lily y Rosita bajaban a donde se encontraban Lynn Sr y Rita preparándose para la gran fiesta de esa noche.

El trabajo de las 3 parecía sencillo, debían distraer a los Loud mayores por un largo tiempo y sabían como.

-Abelo[4] Lynn, abuela Rita-Decía Rosita llamando la atención de sus abuelos.

-¿Qué pasa, nena?-Preguntaba Lynn Sr.

-La tía Lily me contó de tu coleción de cobatas y me gustaría verlas. También quisiera que mi tía Ronnie Anne las viera-Decía la pequeña a lo que sus tías sonreían igual.

La cara de Lynn Sr cambiaba y brillaba cada segundo no podía creer que su nieta se interesara en sus corbatas, nadie antes había demostrado tanto interés. Por otro lado Rita mostraba una cara más de sorpresa, no es que odiara las corbatas de su esposo o verlo tan feliz, pero esto podría durar horas y no tenían mucho tiempo antes de la fiesta –Lynn, querido. Recuerda que aun debemos terminar lo de la fiesta de esta noche-

-Tranquila, amor. Será rápido. Además las chicas nos pueden ayudar para terminar más rápido-Tras decir esto Lynn Sr. llevaba a las jóvenes y a su esposa a su habitación llena de corbatas.

Por su parte el equipo que se encargaría de investigar la casa bajaba la escaleras, excepto por Lisa quien las guiaría desde la casa Loud.

Seguidos del equipo que se encargaría de esperar a Leni y Leo afuera de la casa para distraerlos.

Era hora de comenzar.

**_Equipo casa._**

Lola, Lana y Lucy tomaban la camioneta de Lori, quien amablemente se las había prestado [5] para ir a la dirección, mientras desde el celular de Lola recibían instrucciones de Lisa. La hermana más pequeña del grupo buscaba la dirección desde su computadora todo esto para poder guiar a sus hermanas. Además de que buscaba más información de la casa en internet, como el nombre del dueño, quien había vivido ahí, fecha de compra.

Las hermanas Loud llegaban a la dirección que Lisa les indicaba, Lana detenía la camioneta y observaban desde su locación cualquier señal de vida, pero las ventanas estaban selladas con maderas y el pasto era tan largo como si no lo hubieran cortado en años –Acerquémonos más-Sugería Lucy a lo que sus hermanas accedían.

Al acercarse a la casa había una pequeña abertura entre las maderas de la ventana donde podían ver hacia adentro, el lugar estaba oscuro y vacío, parecía una casa de película de terror –Este lugar me gustaría si no estuviéramos buscando rastros de un posible criminal. Suspiro-

-Es extraño que no viva nadie aquí ¿Qué tal que Leo asesino a los dueños y usa este lugar como guarida?-Sugería Lana después de ver lo abandonada que se encontraba la casa.

-Eso sería terrible. Podría lastimar a Leni-Comentaba preocupada Lola.

-_Hermanas mayores ¿Me escuchan?-_Hablaba Lisa desde el celular de Lola.

-Fuerte y claro-Respondía Lola.

-_Acabo de descubrir que esta casa pertenece a una mujer llamada Sofía López. Al parecer ella un vive pero no en Royal Woods_-

-Eso descarta la teoría del homicidio-Respondía Lana entre tranquila y decepcionada.

-Pero no entiendo porque Leo dice que esta era su casa, si le pertenece a esa señora López-Comentaba Lucy.

-Debemos investigar más, podríamos hablar con los vecinos, quizá alguien sepa algo-Sugería Lana.

-Esa no es mala idea-Comentaba sorprendida Lola, Lana casi nunca tenía ideas así de buenas.

Las hermanas Loud tocaban de casa en casa, pero ningún vecino parecía saber nada sobre ese lugar, hasta que tocaban a una casa donde un hombre mayor les abría y parecía saber algo.

-Disculpe, señor. Queríamos saber su usted tendrá información sobre la casa de la esquina. Es que vimos que está sola y queríamos ver si la podíamos comprar-Mentía Lola sonriendo, no podían decirle que hacían en realidad.

-La casa de la señora López, ella tiene años que se fue de Royal Woods, pero creía que ya vivía alguien ahí-

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-A veces viene ese chico extraño a tomarse fotos o entra a la casa por horas. Pero nunca he sabido que hace, en especial desde que puso esos maderos en las ventanas. Como si escondiera algo, además siempre mete cajas y bolsas a escondidas, es muy sospechoso si me preguntan-

Las palabras del hombre hacían que las hermanas se preocuparan ¿Qué clase de persona era Leo en realidad? Tenían que ir a informarle a Lori de inmediato.

**_Equipo antecedentes_**.

Lori, Luan y Lynn Jr. Buscaban los teléfonos de diferentes comisarías y estaciones de policías por todo el país. Sam se encontraba ahí observando, ella creía que tal vez deberían hablar con Leni y Leo, quizá todo era un terrible malentendido.

-¿Qué pasa, Sam? ¿No ayudaras a buscar información?-Preguntaba Luan a la novia de su hermana mayor.

-No sé, chicas, tal vez todo sea un gran malentendido-

Lori se levantaba de su lugar y tomaba a Sam de los hombros-Sam, te conocemos de tiempo y sabemos que eres una buena chica, y sabemos también que amas a Luna y nunca la lastimarías, confiamos en ti. Pero pregúntate que pasaría si tu hermano saliera con una chica, que tú y tu familia casi no conocen, que ha estado actuando de forma extraña, que descubres que podría ser un criminal ¿No harías lo mismo?-

Con esto Lori hacía pensar a Sam –Cuando lo pones así tiene sentido-

Y con esto las 4 chicas continuaban su búsqueda, luego llamaban a los números pero no había información sobre algún chico con las características de Leo que haya sido atrapada o que sea fugitivo.

Las chicas comenzaban a dudar de que fuera un criminal hasta que Lynn Jr. Recibía en una llamada información importante de la ciudad donde residía su hermana mayor actualmente–Disculpe, buscamos información sobre un chico llamada Leo Miller-

-¿Leo Miller? Bueno hay un L. Miller en mis archivos, un criminal muy peligroso he de mencionarlo ¿Pero por qué necesita esa información?-Respondía la mujer al otro lado del teléfono.

LJ no podía decirle la verdad así que mentía –Bueno es que soy la agente de policía Linda Larson [6] y tenemos informes acerca de un sospechoso con ese nombre y quisiéramos tener su archivo en caso de necesitarlo-

-Bueno oficial Larson, es muy poco usual que una simple agente lo pida, generalmente los detectives o el capitán lo hacen [7], pero supongo que hare una excepción esta vez. Solo no le cuente a mi jefe. Le enviare todo por Fax-

-Me parece perfecto- Sonreía Lynn Jr y las demás chicas celebraban.

Minutos después las chicas bajaban a donde se encontraba el Fax de la casa, sus padres aún estaban viendo las corbatas junto con Rosita, Lily y Ronnie Anne [8], en el fax llegaban varios documentos que metían en un folder y comenzaban a leerlos, los delitos enlistados iban desde robo a mano armada a secuestro de perros y gatos de gente rica. En verdad era un criminal peligrosos. Tenían que mostrarle esto a Leni y desenmascarar a Leo.

Las chicas salían del cuarto sin notar un último documento que llegaba vía Fax.

**_Equipo Leni y Leo_**

Lincoln, Luna, Benny y Bobby habían bajado junto con el equipo que investigaría lo de la casa, pero ellos esperaban afuera del hogar Loud por Leni y Leo. No tardarían en llegar y debían estar listos, y así era. Leni y Leo se acercaban platicando y riendo, por un momento el equipo dudaba de lo que habían visto, tal vez todo era un malentendido, o podía ser una careta para engañarlos.

Lincoln se acercaba a su hermana y Leo –Hola Leni, Leo ¿Cómo les fue?-

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, Lincoln-Respondía Leni.

-Leni tengo una pregunta de moda-Lincoln recordaba cuando preguntó exactamente lo mismo hace 10 años y como aprendió tanto de moda en un día. Toda esa semana soñó con telas, y de nuevo pasaría.

-Siempre es un placer ayudarte con ese tema-

-Yo entrare a la casa mientras ustedes platican de moda-Decía Leo preocupando a Lincoln.

-Viejo, Luna dijo que nos contara más sobre su banda ¿No quieres escuchar?-Intervenía Bobby tomando al muchacho del hombro.

-Sí, eres su fan ¿No? Lo amaras-Secundaba Benny a Bobby.

Para Leo escuchar la plática de Luna volvería ese día el segundo mejor día de su vida, claro después de haber conocido a Leni -¿En serio? ¡CLARO QUE SI! Sería un honor para mí-

Luna veía molesta a su cuñado y a Benny, pero el chico no tenía otra idea de cómo podrían distraer a Leo y Benny tampoco –Sí, claro. Y para mi será un placer hablar de mi banda-Luna no odiaba a Leo, y de hecho le halagaba que él fuera su fan, pero una parte de ella estaba molesta con él por lo que habían descubierto, y que además un criminal la escuchara la perturbaba un poco.

Luna tomaba su guitarra y comenzaba a tocarla y cantar mientras Leo escuchaba atento. Por su parte Leni y Lincoln se sentaban en el pórtico de su antigua casa para charlar.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Linky?-Preguntaba Leni a su hermanito.

Lincoln extrañaba que lo llamaran así, en especial su hermana Leni que siempre lo decía de forma amable y con su voz que siempre calmaba a todos –En mi trabajo uno de los dibujantes principales me pidió ideas de un traje para Ace Savey de los años 80's. Y no soy muy bueno en moda, recordé que tú sí y creí que podrías darme consejos-

-Claro que puedo ayudarte-Entonces Leni tomaba una hoja de papel de su bolsa y un lápiz comenzando a dibujar a su hermano usando un traje de Ace Savey, pero el pantalón era diferente al igual que la parte de arriba y su capa, se veía realmente de los 80, pero lo que más sorprendía a Lincoln era el talento de su hermana para el arte y la moda. Ellos siempre la subestimaron por ser algo tonta, pero solo necesitaban verla en un ambiente donde desarrollara todo su potencial. Al finalizar había un dibujo muy bueno y que Lincoln podría usar -¿Qué te parece?-

-Es perfecto, muchas gracias, Leni-

La hermana Loud sonreía mientras Lincoln recordaba que tenía que distraerla más tiempo y no tenía ideas, mientras veía a Luna sin más ideas de canciones o historias de la banda para distraer a Leo quien abrazaba a Benny y Bobby del cuello, muy emocionado por el momento.

Pero entonces el equipo encargado de investigar lo relacionado a la casa llegaba para encontrarse la escena mientras Leni las saludaba.

Esto se ponía más incómodo hasta que algo llamaba la atención de todos

-¡INVOCO UNA JUNTA DE HERMANOS!-Gritaba Lori desde la ventana.

Todos detenían lo que hacían y se dirigían a la habitación de las gemelas, Lincoln tomaba a Leni del brazo para que lo siguiera mientras Luna guiaba a Leo con su guitarra, claro sin que el muchacho soltara a sus compadres.

Por su parte el equipo que distraía a Lynn Sr y Rita por fin salía de ver tantas corbatas –Jamás volveré a ver una corbata igual-Comentaba Ronnie Anne a Lily.

-Y eso que no nos mostros las de su colección de fiestas-

El equipo de las 3 chicas veían a los demás subir y sabían que era la hora de la verdad –Gacias abelos-Decía Rosita mientras subía y sus abuelos volvían a lo suyo con una gran sonrisa.

En su camino a la habitación Lily veía el documento que salía del Fax y lo tomaba con ella, era una foto, quizá alguno de sus hermanos sabía de qué era.

**_Junta de hermanos definitiva_**

En la habitación de las gemelas los hermanos Loud tomaban asiento, aunque Leni y Leo estaban confundidos por no saber que pasaba.

-¿Para qué es esta junta de hermanos?-Preguntaba una confundida Leni, mientras Leo la observaba igualmente confundido.

-Leni, tenemos algo importante que decirte y necesitamos que Leo y tú tomen asiento-Comentaba Lincoln algo triste.

Y con esto la pareja se sentaba en la cama de Lola -¿Nos dirán que pasa?-Preguntaba Leo curioso.

-Claro que si…. ¡Criminal!-Decía Lincoln señalando a Leo.

-¿Criminal? ¿De qué hablas?-Leo no entendía nada.

-Leni, te amamos y por eso debemos decirte que Leo es un criminal-Comentaba Lori muy seria.

-¿De qué hablan todos?-Ahora Leni era la confundida.

-Hoy que fui con los chicos encontré esto en una vitrina-Decía Lincoln mostrando la foto de su celular.

Todo se puso en silencio hasta que una risa comenzó a resonar por todo el cuarto, era Leo seguido de Leni quien también reía –Esto es un malentendido. Eso mi querido amigo es un poster de mi cumpleaños del año pasado-

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué?-Preguntaban todos.

-Es cierto, el año pasado Leo celebro su cumpleaños con la temática de ladrones buscados-Y con esto Leni les mostraba una foto parecida a la de Leo pero con su foto y nombre.

-Si, además tengo estas fotos de la fiesta-Leo mostraba fotos de él, Leni y los amigos del joven en una fiesta llena de postes como ese, incluso se podía ver el de la foto de Lincoln.

-¿Pero cómo es que tu foto llegó a la vitrina de esa tienda?-Preguntaba Ronnie Anne.

-Seguramente es una sucursal de la tienda donde mande hacer los posters, les gustaron mucho y dijeron que lo enviarían como parte del muestrario-

Lincoln comenzaba a recordar las ubicaciones de los locales en el centro comercial y también como varias personas salían del lugar con muchas hojas en los brazos. Y se daba cuenta de que ese lugar era una imprenta.

-Está bien, quizá ese fue mi error pero ¿Cómo explicas lo demás?-

-¿Lo demás?-

-¿Cómo explicas tus antecedentes penales, L. Miller?-Decía una molesta Lori.

-No sé de qué hablen-Leo y Leni se sorprendían por esto.

-¡ESTO!-Mostraba Lori el archivo –Lo recibimos hoy de la policía de la ciudad donde viven. Es el archivo de L. Miller-Sonreía triunfante Lori, lo tenían acorralado.

-Hablando de Fax, me encontré esta foto en el mismo-Decía Lily mostrándosela a su hermana mayor, quien al revisarla no creía lo que veía, era un hombre de unos 45 años con un letrero en su mano que decía "Lucas Miller". No podía creerlo habían cometido un gravísimo error.

-Vaya, este archivo no es tuyo. Lo lamento mucho-

-Quizá eso estuvo mal. Pero Explica que no tengas redes sociales-Decía Lisa.

-Ah porque unas son privadas y la laboral [9] tiene mi nombre completo. Leonardo Alfonso Miller-Respondía Leo mientras buscaba y con éxito aparecía el perfil de Leo.

-Eso no me lo esperaba. Pero ¿Cómo explicas lo de tus misteriosos viajes aquí a Royal Woods a la casa abandonada de la señora López?-

-Ahí si me atraparon-Respondía Leo.

-Creo que debes explicarles todo-Decía Leni tomando a Leo de la mano.

-Tienes razón. No les he contado todo acerca de mí. Y es justo que lo haga ya que seremos familia-

¿Qué será lo que Leo tiene que contarles?

Notas del autor:

Hola, espero les guste el capítulo, perdón por tardar en postearlo, No estaba muy inspirada para este capítulo, pero el siguiente estará en unos 2-3 días. Leo no es un criminal, y en el siguiente capítulo desarrollare su historia para que entiendan algunas cosas.

Acepto sus comentarios y sugerencias para mejorar.

[1] Seguía en su reunión con sus amigos

[2] Me encanta hacer referencias a la serie

[3] Más referencias

[4] Rosita es una niña pequeña, por eso habla así.

[5] Prácticamente las amenazó de muerte si le hacían algo a su vehículo.

[6] Tenía que usar un nombre con las iniciales L.L

[7] He visto mucho la ley y el orden

[8] Ronnie Anne ya estaba comenzando a odiar las corbatas

[9] Como LinkedIn


	18. Capitulo 17 - La Verdad

Leo y Leni continuaban sentados en la cama de Lola mientras el resto de los hermanos y sus parejas se sentaban en diferentes lugares de la habitación.

-Mi nombre completo es Leonardo Alonso Miller. Tengo 26 años, soy de los Ángeles. Soy hijo de Frank Miller, un fontanero; y de Sofía López, una representante de una de las compañías más grandes de cosméticos del país. Desde pequeño viví violencia intrafamiliar, mi papá golpeaba a mi mamá porque a ella le iba mejor que a él en lo económico. Yo odiaba por eso a mi papá-Contaba Leo sorprendiendo a los chicos.

-Por eso en la camioneta ayer decías lo de que nunca lastimarías a Leni-Decía Bobby algo apenado de haberse preocupado sin haber hablado con Leo antes-

-Así es. Mi papá era un hombre muy violento. Hay una historia muy oscura. Yo iba a tener un hermano o hermana pero mi padre no quería otro hijo con mi mamá, y la golpeó hasta que perdió al bebé. Eso la marcó de por vida, y claro también a mí-

Todos escuchaban atentos a Leo, los Loud habían crecido en una familia amorosa y aunque peleaban no llegaban a esos niveles de violencia.

-¿Qué pasó después?-Preguntaba Lori.

-Cuando yo tenía 5 años mi papá nos abandonó, al parecer él tenía otra familia, incluso me entere que yo tengo un medio hermano o hermana que nunca he conocido, y honestamente no me interesa conocerle.-Leo siempre quiso un hermano o hermana pero no que fuera hijo de una infidelidad -Claro que a mi mamá le dolió mucho, pero ella y yo lo superamos juntos. Nunca he visto a mi papá desde entonces-Leo parecía querer llorar, pero Leni apretaba su mano y con eso lo calmaba.

-Viejo, lo sentimos. Mis papás están divorciados, pero Bobby y yo podemos ver a nuestro papá cuando viene de visita o por video llamada-Comentaba Ronnie Anne a lo que Bobby respondía rascándose la nuca.

-No se preocupen, la verdad nunca necesite a mi papá en mi vida, lo aprendí todo solo-Leo tosía un poco antes de seguir contando para despejar su garganta y evitar que sonara entrecortada-Después de eso a mi mamá comenzó a irle bien, no éramos ricos, pero podíamos vivir decentemente. Y aquí viene donde me atraparon: Cuando yo tenía 16 años viví junto con mi madre un par de meses aquí en Royal Woods. Le ofrecieron la opción de venir un tiempo a Royal Woods o a New York, ella tenía aquí una prima lo que facilitó nuestra decisión-

-¿Una prima?-Interrumpía Lincoln.

-Sí, mi tía la terapeuta, "La doctora López"-Hacia unas comillas Leo mientras decía esto último.

Lincoln no podía creerlo, la terapeuta de Clyde era tía de su futuro cuñado, que pequeño podía ser el mundo.

-Pero eso no explica lo de tu vecino. Él no te conoce-Comentaba Lola algo dudosa.

-¿Vecino? ¡Ah! El señor Nice [1], la verdad es que como viví poco tiempo aquí él no me conoció a mí, solo a mi mamá. Aunque su esposa iba seguido a mi casa a llevarnos galletas caseras, creo que por eso él no me reconoce cuando vengo a ver la vieja casa-

-Tiene sentido-Respondía Lola.

-El tiempo que estuve viviendo aquí fue durante el verano, así que no tuve la oportunidad de ir a la escuela. Pero aquí en Royal Woods pasó algo que cambió mi vida-Sonreía Leo.

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntaban los demás.

-Descubrí quien soy en verdad-Decía Leo confundiendo a todos menos a Leni que sabía que pasaba-Yo era un chico temeroso y desaliñado, la verdad me preocupaba mucho lo que la gente podía pensar, si me juzgarían. Pero entonces un día caminaba por el parque y comencé a escuchar música, muy fuerte música, me llamó mucho la atención y decidí ir a ver qué pasaba, era un concierto a mitad del parque con mucha gente reunida y emocionada. Al mirar hacia el escenario había una banda, se notaba que eran más jóvenes que yo pero parecían amar lo que hacían, no importarles la opinión de otros. En especial una chica que tocaba la guitarra con mucha pasión. El nombre de esa chica es: Luna Loud. En ese momento yo quería ser mi yo real gracias a ella.-

Luna se sorprendía, lo que Mick Swagger había hecho por ella, ella lo había hecho por Leo, sentía que entonces todo iba por buen camino en su carrera musical.

-¿Yo hice eso?-Preguntaba Luna aun impactada.

-Sí, tú me inspiraste ese día. A partir de ese momento decidí que ya no tendría miedo, que sería yo mismo. Comencé a usar la ropa que me gustaba, a hacer ejercicio, me deje crecer la barba y el bigote, incluso empecé a actuar más confiado. Pero al poco tiempo nos fuimos a la ciudad por el trabajo de mamá. Decidimos no vender la casa porque Royal Woods nos había gustado y quizá un día podríamos volver, o al menos ella esperaba que yo viniera a vivir aquí de nuevo. Ella sentía que yo merecía una vida estable y feliz, vida que espero tener con Leni-Mientras decía esto Leni le daba un beso en la mejilla que sonrojaba a todos de lo bonito que era.

-Eso explicaría porque vienes seguido y te tomas fotos-Concluía Lana –Pero no explica porque entras misteriosamente. Nosotras intentamos ver que hay dentro y parece una casa abandonada. Sin ofender-

-No hay tal. Eso tiene explicación, estoy arreglando la casa yo solo, apenas llevo una habitación, la de mi mamá pero no se puede ver por las tablas que están en las ventanas-

-Interesante. Conclusión: no tomas conclusiones precipitadas-Comentaba Lisa a su grabadora, necesitaba recordar esto en el futuro.

-Cuando llegamos a la ciudad aunque a mamá le iba bien aún estábamos pagando la casa en Royal Woods, y ahora la renta del departamento donde vivíamos. Así que para pagar mis estudios y no cargarle todo a ella, comencé a trabajar como guardia de seguridad en una farmacia. El sueldo no era el mejor pero los horarios me ayudaban con la escuela. Y aquí debo confesar que tienen razón al asumir que soy un delincuente-

Con esta declaración todos se sorprendían, excepto Leni, ¿Entonces Leo si era un delincuente peligroso? Lily estaba algo decepcionada, para ella Leo parecía un chico genial que nunca haría algo así y los demás comenzaban a juzgarlo con la mirada.

-Explícate-Decía una molesta Lori cruzando los brazos, acción que todos imitaban, asustando a Leo y Leni.

-Cuando trabajaba como guardia de seguridad, yo tenía 2 amigos: Jack y Dan [2]. Ambos eran chicos muy geniales y atrevidos, eso me agradaba de ellos, no le temían a nada. Un día ambos se acercaron a mí y me preguntaron acerca del trabajo, yo les conté que todo iba bien, que casi nunca había clientes en mi horario. Eso les interesó mucho y comenzaron a preguntarme cosas como si había cámaras de seguridad y donde estaban. Yo ingenuamente les conté todo, no sospechaba que fueran a hacer algo con esa información. Se fueron y continúe mi trabajo. Más tarde no había clientes y yo daba mi ronda hasta que alguien me tomó del brazo y me llevó a un callejón. Era Jack, quien usaba una máscara y traía un arma con él, Dan y él me contaron su plan para asaltar la farmacia y como si intentaba algo me matarían a mí y a todos los empleados, así que yo debía fingir que no sabía nada y no debía ni siquiera intentar detenerlos-

Todos quedaban impactados por esta información -¿Qué pasó después?-Preguntaba Lincoln nervioso.

-Me regresaron a la farmacia y tuve que fingir que no sabía, pero se me notaba muy nervioso. Y los vi llegar con sus máscaras, dejándolos pasar como si fueran cualquier cliente. La vendedora los vio y comenzó a aterrarse gritando mi nombre para que hiciera algo, pero no podía si lo hacía nos matarían a todos los presentes. Lo que ni ellos ni yo sabíamos era acerca del botón de pánico que llamó a la policía quien no tardó en llegar. Al arrestarlos ambos le dijeron al oficial que yo los había ayudado, que era su cómplice; me asuste tanto y trate de negar todo, pero para la vendedora secundo la aclaración cuando yo no hice nada para detener el asalto. Por lo que me arrestaron también-

-Espera, no tiene sentido ¿Por qué no había nada acerca de ti en la policía si te arrestaron?-Preguntaba Lynn Jr.

-Eso se debe a lo siguiente. Cuando iba en la patrulla comencé a llorar por haber arruinado mi vida así, el oficial me preguntó que pasaba, le conté todo, sobre como yo trabajaba para pagarme la escuela, sobre cómo les conté todo sin pensar que asaltarían en lugar, sobre cómo me amenazaron con matarme a mí y a los empleados. Que tal vez debí ser un héroe y morir. El oficial se molestó y me dijo que no era buena idea, sobre el hecho de que veía verdad en mis palabras y no me arrestaría ni tacharía mi expediente por algo que no hice. Pero tuve que hacer trabajo comunitario un mes ya que me levantaron un acta administrativa, no podían dejarme ir así. Obviamente me despidieron de la farmacia y tuve que buscar otro trabajo, fui mascota de las hamburguesas del eructo [3] a partir de ahí hasta que entre a la universidad. Como verán soy un criminal.-Leo se rascaba la nuca y miraba al piso avergonzado, a lo que los demás reaccionaban sonriendo.

-Leo, eso no te vuelve un criminal-Decía Lincoln –Fue un error, pero no hiciste nada malo-

-¿No?-

-No-Respondían todos.

Leo se alegraba, la familia de Leni no lo veía como un criminal y comenzaba a abrazar a los que podía dejándolos sin aire.

-Bueno después de eso fui a la universidad donde estudie una carrera que me gustaba mucho. Y al graduarme me mude a la ciudad donde vivo actualmente. El resto lo saben, conocí a Leni y nos enamoramos-Tomaba la mano de su prometida y se veían con amor sonrojando de nuevo a todos.

-Lo que sigo sin entender es porque quieres el apellido Loud-Comentaba Bobby aun confundido.

-Ah, un día que me quede a dormir con Leni [4] comenzamos a platicar acerca de su familia. Todo lo que me contaba me gustaba. Acerca de: Lily su hermana menor una pequeña muy inteligente, Lisa la chica genio, Lola la ganadora de concursos de belleza y con mucha clase, Lana que no le teme a nada, Lucy la gótica profunda, Lincoln el hombre del plan-Chocaban el puño ambos chicos tras decir esto –Lynn Jr. La deportista profesional, Luan la graciosa, de Luna yo sabía algunas cosas, pero Leni me contó más; y por ultimo Lori la voz de la razón; además de los señores Loud y lo amoroso que eran. Yo quería una familia así y decidí que cuando me casara con Leni sería un Loud, una familia amorosa. Yo prefiero que Leni no sea una Miller, ese apellido que he cargado toda mi vida y detesto-

Todos comprendían un poco más a Leo después de escuchar la historia de su vida, no era un mal chico –Leo, lamento mucho el malentendido que ocasione-Se disculpaba Lincoln.

-Nosotros también lo sentimos por sospechar de ti. Si quieres saberlo, Sam nunca dudó y ella quería que habláramos contigo-Comentaba Lori.

Leo se levantaba y abrazaba a Sam –Gracias por creer en mí-

Sam devolvía el abrazo y sonreía.

-¿Qué tal si terminamos con esto y vamos a prepararnos? La fiesta ya casi empieza-Decía Lori tranquila.

-Claro, pero antes ¡Abrazo familiar!-Decía Leni mientras todos se daban un gran abrazo que rompían para irse a preparar para la fiesta.

Notas del autor:

Hola, espero les guste el capítulo, aquí conté la historia de Leo, y sigue la gran fiesta, la dividiré en 2 capítulos, ya estamos cerca del final

Acepto sus comentarios y sugerencias para mejorar.

[1] Que de agradable no tenía nada

[2] Son nombres de mis compañeros de trabajo

[3] Tenía que meterlo

[4] Así es, Leo visita a Leni y viceversa quedándose a dormir.


	19. Capítulo 18 - La fiesta (Parte 1)

Era ya la noche en la casa Loud, y ese día era la gran fiesta de aniversario de Lynn Sr. Y Rita Loud. Los chicos se ponían sus mejores trajes para la gran ocasión.

Lynn Sr y Rita bajaban usando la ropa más elegante que tenían –Chicos, nos vamos adelantando. Nos llevaremos a las gemelas, Lisa, Luan y Benny ¿Alguien más gusta ir con nosotros?-Llamaba Lynn a sus hijos.

-Nosotros iremos más tarde. Lori aún se está arreglando. Y creo que Leni también, así que tardara un rato-Respondía Bobby.

-Sam y yo nos iremos con Chunk. Recuerda que lo invitaste-Decía Luna.

-Lo siento, papá. Aun busco ropa para la fiesta-Comentaba Lynn Jr. Con un traje deportivo en sus manos, sorprendiendo a sus padres.

-Suspiro. Lily, Rosita y yo estamos en una sesión.-

-Tratamos de contactar al señor Quejón-Respondía Lily asustando un poco a los mayores.

-Suerte con eso-Decía Lynn Sr. A su hija menor para no desanimarla-¿Qué hay de ti, hijo?-

-Nos iremos con Lori o Leni. Ronnie Anne y yo tratamos de ver quién es el mejor en "Zombiegedon 3"-

-Bueno entonces ya nos vamos. Los vemos allá-Y con esto los Loud que se adelantarían subían a camionzilla alejándose.

Pasaban unos minutos cuando Lori y Leni bajaban listas para la fiesta –Que bien se ven-Comentaba Bobby.

-Gracias-Decían ambas hermanas Loud.

-¿Y Leo?-Preguntaba Lori a su hermana menor.

-Aún debe estarse vistiendo. No le gustan mucho los trajes-Esto último lo susurraba.

Y con esto Leo bajaba usando un traje excepto que en lugar de saco llevaba un chaleco, para Leo los trajes eran molestos y le daban calor –Odio vestir así-

Todos los presentes se sonrojaban por ver a Leo, incluso Bobby.

-Definitivamente es papi músculos-Comentaba una apenada Luna Loud. Pero Sam la veía molesta –Me golpearas en el otro ojo ¿Cierto?-

-Tal vez lo haga-Respondía Sam sin dudarlo, provocando que Luna pasara saliva.

-Te ves muy guapo. Cuando nos casemos tendrás que usar uno de estos-

-Bueno si lo pones así, supongo que usare un traje muy genial y que combine con tu vestido-Ante la idea de casarse con Leni, el joven Leo no podía resistirse ni un poco.

-Bobby y yo nos iremos adelantando ¿Alguien irá con nosotros?-Preguntaba Lori a sus hermanos.

-Lucy y yo iremos con ustedes-Comentaba Lynn Jr. Tomando a su hermana menor.

-Suspiro. Aún no terminamos la sesión-Reclamaba Lucy.

-La pueden seguir cuando volvamos- Y con esto ambas caminaban siguiendo a Lori y Bobby.

-Nosotros también nos iremos por si alguien quiere venir con nosotros-Decía Leni a lo que una voz no dudo en contestare.

-Rosita y yo iremos con ustedes si no es problema- Lily respondía entusiasmada de poder ir con su amor platónico.

-Por mí no hay problema, pequeñas. Vamos-Decía Leo acariciando a las 2 en la cabeza, acción que Leni secundaba abrazando a ambas y dándoles un beso en la mejilla.

Otros minutos pasaron cuando se escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta, cuando Sam se acercaba para abrir se encontraba con Chunk quien levantaba su gorra en señal de saludo –Que onda, Sam-

-Hola Chunk, le avisare a Luna que ya llegaste para irnos-Sam se alejaba a donde estaba su novia viendo a Lincoln perder contra Ronnie Anne de forma humillante.

-Eso debe doler, hermanito-

-La estoy dejando ganar-Mentía Lincoln a su hermana mayor.

-Lo que digas-Comentaba Ronnie Anne moviendo los ojos en señal de molestia.

-Sam, ya llegó Chunk. Es horade irnos-

-Claro ¿Va a venir Clyde por ustedes?-Preguntaba Luna a su hermanito.

-No, de hecho ¿Habría problemas si nos vamos con ustedes? Clyde va a llegar con sus padres allá y no tenemos vehículo-

-No hay problema. Apaga la consola y vámonos-

El resto de los Loud cerraban las puertas y revisaban que todo estuviera en orden para luego seguir a Luna hasta la puerta

–Hola Lincoln-Saludaba Chunk al joven.

-Hola, Chunk. Gracias por llevarnos-

-Para mí es un placer, viejo-

Luna cerraba la puerta para luego subir a la camioneta de Chunk, así llegarían a la gran fiesta por la que habían viajado tan lejos.

Al llegar al restaurant de Lynn Sr. Se encontraban varias personas adentro, como Kotaro el mejor amigo de LS., o Jesse Hiller amiga y jefa de Rita. Incluso el viejo Flip estaba ahí [1]; y claro que también la tía Ruth [2], todos los amigos y conocidos de los Loud estaban prácticamente en la fiesta. Los hermanos Loud charlaban con sus amigos que fueron invitados o con los conocidos de sus padres que también los conocían a ellos, incluso habían invitado a los Casagrande pero se les había complicado ir, aunque enviaron mucha comida y regalos para los invitados.

Todos se divertían en la fiesta, charlaban, comían bocadillos, por lo menos los que las cuidadoras Lola y Lana les permitían [3] por órdenes de su padre; pero entonces una pareja mayor entraba al recinto a lo que todos los hijos de Lynn Sr y Rita miraban atentos -¡ABUELO! ¡MYRTLE! [4]-

Se trataba de su abuelo Albert, el padre de Rita, y claro iba acompañado de su novia de años, Myrtle. Albert era algo viejo y había perdido gran parte de la fuerza en sus piernas por lo que debía andar en silla de ruedas la mayor parte del tiempo. Por otro lado Myrtle estaba muy bien de salud y ella siempre lo ayudaba, ella lo amaba y nunca había sido una molestia.

–Mis nietos, vengan a saludar a su viejo abuelo, y a su abuela-

Los jóvenes Loud abrazaban a su abuelo, muy animados por verlo, y de igual manera a Myrtle a quien amaban como si fuera su abuela biológica. Y la pequeña Rosita hacía lo mismo a lo que Albert respondía cargándola en sus hombros, los cuales aún eran fuerte como los de un toro, ambos adoraban a su bisnieta –Cuanto tiempo sin verlos. Cuéntennos todas sus aventuras, seguro serán emocionantes-

-Claro que sí-Contestaban todos al unísono.

Todos le contaban a su abuelo lo que pasaba en sus vidas. Lori le contaba sobre su vida con su hija Rosita y Bobby, sobre sus torneos de golf y todos sus campeonatos.

Leni les contaba sobre su trabajo, sobre como ahora tenía que usar lentes por su problema en los ojos, y además tenía que contarles de sus compromiso –Abuelos, quiero presentarles a Leo, él es mi prometido-

-Leni webi ¿Te vas a casar?-Preguntaba Albert sorprendido.

-Así es-Leo estrechaba la mano de Albert y le daba un beso a la de Myrtle.

-Muchas felicidades a ambos. Espere nos inviten a su boda-

-Claro que sí, abuelo-

Luna por su parte le contaba sobre su vida en Londres, los conciertos, la fama, sobre como Leo era su fan y sobre Sam –Sam y yo tenemos una noticia que darles-

-¿Por fin se van a casar?-Preguntaba Albert sonriendo.

Sam y Luna se sonrojaban mientras los demás hacían una sonrisita burlona -¿Has estado hablando con el papá de Sam?-Preguntaba Luna tomando la compostura –No, la noticia es que Sam está embarazada así que vamos a ser madres-Sonreía Luna.

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡SERE BISABUELO DE NUEVO!-Gritaba un emocionado Albert mientras Myrtle abrazaba a las chicas.

El resto de sus nietos continuaban contándole sus vidas. Luan y Benny le contaban su vida de comediantes, incluso hacia una pequeña rutina en vivo para sus abuelos quienes no paraban de reír con ella.

Lynn Jr. Le contaba sobre sus equipos deportivos y todos los trofeos que había ganado en los últimos años, eso impresionaba a su abuelo, su 5ta nieta era una gran deportista.

Lincoln le contaba de su empleo y de como él y Ronnie Anne se habían reencontrado y se habían vuelto novios. Para Albert no era sorpresa, él siempre supo que terminarían juntos, en sus palabras "se notaba a kilómetros".

Lucy que era la última nieta en irse le contaba acerca de la universidad, sus amigos, sus viajes a la cafetería a leer poemas y la oscuridad que invadía su corazón, asustando con esto último a sus abuelos y hermanos.

-Adoro ver a mis nietos. Espero hablemos por la computadora más seguido-

Un par de personas se acercaban a donde estaban los jóvenes Loud y sus abuelos –Papá, viniste- Decía una de las personas. Se trataba de Rita Loud.

-Claro que sí, pastelito. Es tu fiesta de aniversario- Albert abrazaba a su hija muy feliz –Ven aquí, Lynn. Abrazo para ti también- Y con esto tomaba a su yerno entre sus brazos, acción que respondían feliz.

-Les trajimos un regalo-Decía Myrtle abrazando a Rita y a Lynn.

-Muchas gracias, los pondremos en la mesa de regalos-Respondía una entusiasmada Rita.

-Iremos con ustedes. Hay mucho que hablar, hija-Sugería Albert siguiendo a su hija y yerno –Nos vemos más tardes, chicos-Y con esta acción se despedía de sus nietos, que respondían con sus manos.

Unos segundos después todos entraban en pánico y hacían una rueda -¿Qué le trajeron a papá y mamá?-Preguntaba una nerviosa Lori.

-Yo traje un guardia de porcelana británico de la colección de 11 para papá-Presumía Lincoln.

-Yo también traje uno-Decía Lynn Jr.

-Yo igual, hermanos-Secundaba Luna a lo que se daban cuenta que todos habían llevado uno de los guardias de la colección.

-¿Ya vieron lo que trajo Kotaro?-Comentaba Lily señalando al hombre.

-No puede ser, trajo la colección completa. Pero claro no debería sorprenderme [5]-Lori se daba una palmada en la cara cuando decía esto -¿A mamá que le trajeron?-Preguntaba mostrando lo que parecía ser el tomo 1 de una colección de libros de novelas de su autora favorita.

Los jóvenes Loud mostraban que cada uno había llevado también un tomo.

-¿Ya vieron lo que….?-Decía Lily de nuevo para ser interrumpida por Lori.

-Ni lo digas, alguien más trajo la colección completa ¿Cierto?-

-Sí, la jefa de mamá-

-En serio nada de esto me sorprende-

-¿Qué haremos con los regalos?-Preguntaba Lola preocupada.

-Tengo una idea ¿Recuerdan la foto que le regale hace años a papá y mamá? [6]-

-¿Cómo olvidarla?-Respondía Lynn Jr. Molesta

-Pues podemos tomarnos una foto ahora y regalárselas-

-No es tan mala idea esa. Hagámoslo-Admitía Lori muy animada.

Los jóvenes Loud salían y justo afuera del restaurant se acomodaban en diferentes poses para la foto, también estaban Rosita y las parejas de los jóvenes, era una foto realmente genial y que reflejaba a los reales jóvenes Loud.

-Ahora necesitamos algún lugar donde imprimirla y que tengan un marco lindo para regalo-Lincoln comenzaba a investigar algún lugar donde pudieran hacer eso –Según mi teléfono la más cercana está a 40 minutos de aquí. No podemos irnos tanto tiempo. Lo notarían-

-Creo que hay forma. Bobby y Leo irán mientras nosotros atrasamos la mesa de regalos-Sonreía Lori tras decir esto.

-Espera. Yo no quiero ir, está muy lejos-Respondía Leo algo molesto, a lo que Leni y Bobby le hacían señas de que no debía hacer eso.

-Vas a ir y traerás esa foto con una sonrisa en tu rostro ¿Entendido?-Lori amenazaba a su futuro cuñado tomándolo de la corbata. Esta acción asustaba a Leo, él era un chico de casi 2 metros y con muchos músculos, pero esta vez Lori lo había reducido a un niño pequeño.

-Sí…Lori, prometo que la voy a traer con una sonrisa en mi rostro-Respondía Leo con la voz baja, y muy asustado. Ahora entendía muchas de las cosas que Leni le había estado contando todo este tiempo.

-Perfecto-Soltaba la corbata de Leo y sonreía triunfante la hija mayor de los Loud.

Bobby y Leo subían al vehículo de los Santiago con la foto digital, mientras el resto de los Loud se quedaban a ganar tiempo. Era hora de una misión Loud: Edición aniversario de sus padres [7].

¿Lo lograran?

Notas del autor:

Hola, espero les guste el capítulo, este capítulo lo dividí en 2 para mayor facilidad. Ya estamos cerca del final y quiero agradecerles que lean el fic. Muchas gracias

Acepto sus comentarios y sugerencias para mejorar.

[1] Así es el viejo Flip sigue vivo

[2] También la tía Ruth

[3] Como en la fiesta de acción de gracias. Siguen haciendo lo mismo.

[4] El abuelo Albert y Myrtle siguen vivos, y siguen felices juntos.

[5] Estas cosas les pasan tan seguido que ya es normal.

[6] En ese capítulo odie a Lincoln tanto.

[7] Viene una aventura al estilo Loud.


	20. Capitulo 19 - La fiesta (parte 2)

Los jóvenes se reunían en un círculo afuera del restaurant de su padre, donde Lincoln les daba indicaciones para cumplir el plan sin ningún error.

-Muy bien, chicos. Este es el plan: Luan y Benny alarguen su rutina lo más que puedan, si por alguna razón ya no pueden…Luna, Sam, ustedes encárguense de que el espectáculo musical dure lo mismo que su concierto más largo-

-Entendido, hermano-

-Esa es una idea con nota larga ¿Entendieron? Nota larga hahaha-

Sus hermanos veían molestos a Luan, pero Benny comenzaba a reír –Muy bueno, amor-

-Continuemos: Lori y Leni, ustedes estarán rastreando el progreso de Bobby y Leo-

-Muy bien, Lucas-Decía Leni sonriendo como en su juventud.

-Soy Lincoln-Lincoln y sus hermanas comenzaban a pensar que Leo le daba confianza a Leni para actuar con más inteligencia, sin él cerca era la misma Leni de siempre –Lynn, cuando vuelvan Bobby y Leo con la foto tú te encargaras de ponerla en la mesa de regalos de forma sigilosa. Lucy, ayuda a mamá con su discurso, alárgalo "un poco"-Guiñaba Lincoln a su hermana menor.

-Suspiro. Tratare de hacerlo sombrío pero conciso-

-Lola, Lana, ustedes encárguense de que los invitados no se distraigan del show de Luan y el concierto de Luna, si los invitados dejan de verlos seguramente papá y mamá pedirán recortarlos y no queremos eso. Así que encárguense de ellos-

-Por supuesto-Respondían las gemelas con un saludo.

-Lisa, ayuda a los chicos rastreando las rutas más rápidas para que regresen y comunícaselos a Lori y Leni-

-Muy bien, hermano mayor-

-Lily y Rosita ustedes deben vigilar a papá y mamá todo el tiempo que no se acerquen a la mesa de regalos-

-Lo haremos, Lincoln ¿Tú que harás?-

-Con ayuda de Ronnie Anne, Clyde y los chicos supervisare todo, en caso de que se necesite un plan de respaldo se los comunicare ¿Listos?-

-¡LISTOS!-Decían todos preparados para seguir su parte.

Lori y Leni se colocaban en el fondo donde podrían llamar a Bobby y Leo sin tanto ruido, Luna y Sam preparaban sus instrumentos con ayuda de Chunk que tocaría la batería después del espectáculo de la hermana menor de Luna. Luan y Benny tomaban a sus muñecos listos para otro show, por su parte Lynn Jr. Esperaba junto a la mesa de regalo cualquier señal de sus cuñados; Lincoln y los chicos observaban desde los lugares más altos por cualquier posible problema. Lucy leía el discurso de su madre y comenzaba a escribir más líneas para alargarlo, las gemelas vigilaban la comida alejando a cualquier invitado. Lisa se encontraba bajo esa misma mesa rastreando todas las rutas rápidas desde el lugar donde estaban Bobby y Leo al restaurante de su padre, Lily y Rosita se paraban junto a Lynn Sr y Rita para vigilarlos en todo momento.

Luan y Benny se paraban en el escenario listos para comenzar.

-Buenas noches a todos, gracias por haber venido esta noche al aniversario de mis padres. Es un evento muy anual ¿Entienden?-

Algunos invitados comenzaban a reír con el chiste de Luan.

-Ese es bueno cariño-Gritaba Lynn Sr.

-Benny ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre la esposa y el esposo?-Preguntaba Luan mediante el señor Cocos.

-No, señor Cocos ¿Cuál es la diferencia?-

-Una letra-

Los invitados comenzaban a reír con el acto de los chicos, por otro lado Lori trataba de llamar a Bobby pero sin éxito alguno –Bubu osito no contesta-

Leni hacía lo mismo esperando respuesta de su novio –Leo ¿Dónde están? ¿Por qué Bobby no le responde a Lori?-Preguntaba curiosa la segunda hija Loud.

-_Lo siento, linda. Tenemos un problema_-

-¿Qué tipo de problema?-Preguntaba algo preocupada ante esto.

-Bueno veras, ya habíamos llegado, no había nadie en la fila, incluso ya habían dicho que tardarían 15 minutos en tener la foto. Pero hubo un malentendido y la imprimieron en una lona en lugar de un marco, y Bobby está exigiendo que arreglen esto rápido-Contaba Leo, mientras se podía ver a él en el fondo de la tienda observando con preocupación a Bobby discutiendo con un chico de unos 17 años para que arreglara este problema –Creo que tardaremos, el chico que nos atendió no parece saber lo que hace-Y así era el muchacho se rascaba la cabeza pensando cómo hacer lo que le pedían –Trata de distraer más a tus papás y los invitados-

-Le diré a Lincoln-Y con esto Leni colgaba preocupada al igual que Lori.

Lincoln se encontraba en el fondo vigilando y viendo el show de su hermana mayor, o así era hasta que veía a su hermana Leni acercarse –Leni ¿Pasa algo?-Preguntaba preocupado.

-Bobby y Leo tuvieron un contratiempo en el local y tardaran más. Necesitamos distraerlos por lo menos otra hora u hora media, en lo que los chicos vuelven-

-El show de Luan no podrá alargarse tanto, a menos que-Lincoln miraba a sus amigos y pensaba en algo. Tomaba a Rusty del brazo y lo llevaba hasta el escenario llamando a su hermana –Luan-susurraba el chico Loud, haciendo que su hermana caminara hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa, Lincoln?-

-Necesito que alargues un poco más el show, los chicos tuvieron un problema y tardaran-

-Pero Lincoln ya casi terminamos el repertorio-

-No te preocupes Rusty te puede ayudar mientras hablo con Luna-

Y tras esto Rusty subía al escenario para ser presentado por Luan y sorprendiendo a Benny –Luego te explico-Le decía la comediante a su novio –Tenemos un miembro de la audiencia que quiere unirse a nosotros en el show. Saluden a Rusty-

Por su parte Lincoln se dirigía a donde su hermana rockera y su novia se encontraban practicando –Luna, tenemos problemas-

-¿Qué pasa, hermanito?-Preguntaba Luna.

-Los chicos tardaran más de lo esperado, Luan no puede más, necesitare que ustedes hagan algo al respecto-

-No te preocupes, hermanito. Nosotros nos encargaremos-

En el escenario podía verse a Luan y Benny hacerle algunas bromas a Rusty o pidiéndole que contara algún chiste que conociera, pero sabían que ya no podían hacer nada, debían tirar la toalla –Muchas gracias por venir esta noche. Los dejaremos con el espectáculo musical de Luna Loud y su banda-Y tras esto Rusty, Benny y Luan se retiraban mientras las luces se apagaban y una voz comenzaba a hablar.

-¿Quién está listo para rockear?-La voz de mujer se escuchaba por todo el restaurant, para que luego las luces se encendieran mostrando 2 chicas y un hombre en el escenario, eran Luna, Sam y Chunk listos para el rock –Buenas noches Royal Woods, y específicamente "La mesa de Lynn". Esta noche los haremos rockear hasta la medula-

Luna y los demás comenzaban a tocar sus instrumentos, algunos invitados comenzabas a bailar, incluso Lynn Sr y Rita; otros invitados trataban de robar comida pero Lola y Lana lo impedían, era su trabajo; los padres Loud se acercaron un par de veces a la mesa de regalo para ser detenidos por su hija menor y su hasta el momento única nieta. Por su parte Lori y Leni seguían con su labor, Bobby aun no respondía pero Leo si –_Hola_\- Decía la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Leo, ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Por qué Bobby sigue sin responder?-Preguntaba Leni con su hermana mayor al lado.

-_Bueno, Leni. Tengo 2 noticias. Espera… ¿Esa es Luna?-_

_-_Sí, pero ¿Cuáles son las noticias?-

_-Ojala pudiera estar ahí-_

-Leo-Los regañaba Leni.

_-Esta bien, La buena: Ya tenemos la foto, además nos regalaron la lona con su foto, y vamos en el auto por eso Bobby no responde. La mala: hay mucho tráfico por un accidente vial_-

-Pero creí que Lisa les había enviado la ruta más rápida-Respondía sorprendida Leni.

-_Y lo hizo, pero el accidente ocurrió muy rápido y cuando tratamos de volver ya no pudimos. Así que tardaremos un poco más_-

-Informare esto-Leni colgaba el teléfono y le contaba a Lori lo ocurrido.

Ambas chicas sabían que tenía que hablar con su hermano menor y con Lisa. Leni se acercaba a donde estaban Lincoln y sus amigos –Lincoln, llame a Leo y Bobby. Ambos están atrapados en el tráfico por un accidente, necesitamos alargar el concierto. Además Lori hablara con Lisa para que les envíe otra ruta a los chicos-

-Gracias por la información Leni, déjanoslo a nosotros-

En otra parte del lugar Lori y Lisa comenzaban a buscar rutas desde el área del accidente hasta el restaurante para enviársela a Bobby y que pudiera llegar pronto, aunque eso implicara exceder los límites de velocidad.

Lincoln y sus amigos se acercaban al escenario listos para entrar en acción –Muy bien, muchachos. Tenemos que hacer más emocionante esto para que pidan más. Así es hora de que surfeemos sobre la gente y bailemos en el escenario al ritmo de la música ¿Listos?-Sus amigos respondían con una sonrisa para entrar el escenario sorprendiendo a todos mientras bailaban junto a la banda

-¿Qué hacen, Lincoln?-Preguntaba Sam confundida mientras Luna continuaba cantando.

-Hay problemas, los muchachos ya venían hacia acá y quedaron atrapados en el tráfico y necesitamos hacer más tiempo en lo que salen de él y toman la nueva ruta que Lisa les envió-

Clyde bastante animado con la música se arrojaba al público quienes lo tomaban entre sus manos y lo llevaban por todo el lugar dejándolo caer en la silla de ruedas de Albert –Hola, señor Albert-Saludaba apenado Clyde.

-Hola, Clyde ¿Cómo estas, muchacho? Cuanto tiempo sin vernos-Sonreía el abuelo de su mejor amigo.

El resto continuaban bailando en el escenario, para luego lanzarse hacia la gente, mientras las gemelas evitaban que algunos se acercaran a probar bocadillos, incluidos sus padres, quienes se sorprendían por esto. Lo que no contaban Lincoln y sus hermanas es que terminaría sobre sus padres.

-¡Eso fue genial!-Gritaba el único hijo varón.

-Lincoln, quítate de encima- decía molesto Lynn Sr. Tirando a su hijo al piso mientras se ponía de pie –Suficiente. El concierto se termina-gritaba haciendo que todos los vieran mientras la música se detenía. Lincoln sabía que esto no era bueno.

-Abramos los regalos-Sugería Rita para calmar a su esposo.

-Esto es terrible. Debo hacer algo-Lincoln comenzaba a pensar hasta que una idea llegaba a su mente –Papá, mamá. Creo que sería mejor que nos regalaran unas palabras ¿No creen?-Lincoln sonaba muy convincente y sus padres caían en su trampa.

-Buena idea, hijo-Contestaba Lynn Sr.

Los invitados tomaban asiento en sus respectivas mesas, Lynn y Rita se sentaban en la mesa principal y en las de los lados sus hijos, quienes por cierto se encontraban preocupados por la situación.

Lynn se acercaba a sus hijos ya que no veía a Bobby y Leo –Chicas, ¿Dónde están Leo y Bobby?-

-Bobby fue por la chaqueta de Rosita, ya sabes por el frío que hará cuando volvamos a casa-Sonreía nerviosa Lori.

-Pero estamos a 38 grados centígrados-Comentaba Lynn Sr.

-Y Leo está en el baño-Leni no era buena mintiendo y era algo que se notaba por los movimientos de sus ojos y como comenzaba a sudar

Su padre sospechaba algo pero después sonreía alegre-Muy bien. Espero no tarden mucho-Tras esto, el padre de las jóvenes volvía a su mesa para dar unas palabras -Muchas gracias a todos por haber venido a la fiesta. Nuestro aniversario es importante para nosotros y este en especial, por eso quisimos invitarlos a todos para disfrutarlo juntos. Rita tiene un discurso mejor que el mío-Y con esto Lynn Sr. Comenzaba a aplaudir siendo imitado por sus invitados para que Rita pudiera comenzar.

-Muchas gracias. Comenzare: Bienvenidos hoy a esta noche tan oscura como las noches en las que los vampiros salen a chupar la sangre de sus víctimas en Transilvania…-Esto sorprendía a todos incluida a la propia Rita, que se acercaba a su hija gótica para preguntarle acerca del discurso –Lucy, cariño ¿Estas segura que este es mi discurso?-

-Suspiro. Claro que sí, mamá. Continua lo haces increíble-

Rita no estaba segura, pero su hija parecía saber lo que hacía, aunque ambas eran escritoras Rita siempre tomaba en cuenta los comentarios y criticas de Lucy. Por lo que continuaba la lectura del discurso con referencia a vampiros, zombies, hombres lobo y demás criaturas nocturnas.

Por su parte los hermanos Loud comenzaban a susurrar entre ellos –Pssst, Leni, Lori ¿Alguna novedad sobre los chicos?-Preguntaba Lincoln a sus hermanas mayores.

-Lisa les envió una ruta nueva-Respondía Lori.

-Y Leo me envió un mensaje de que pudieron salir del tráfico y vienen en camino para acá-

-Genial, espero no tarden mucho. Porque veo a mamá con ganas de cortar el discurso de Lucy-

**-Leo y Bobby-**

Bobby conducía la camioneta familiar a toda velocidad por la ruta que Lisa les había dado y según el GPS tardarían 10 minutos en llegar.

-Lo vamos a lograr-Decía sonriente Bobby.

-Sí, y Lori no destruirá mi espalda o mis piernas-Agregaba Leo también sonriendo.

Pero entonces unas luces de policía se acercaron a ellos y la mujer que manejaba la motocicleta de policía les indicaba detenerse –Oh no, esto es malo-Comentaba Bobby a su compañero mientras estacionaba su camioneta junto a la acera.

La mujer policía se acercaba a ellos con una libreta de multas en su mano -¿Dónde es el incendio, jóvenes?-Preguntaba la mujer –Iban a 80 km/h en una calle de 60-

-Bueno verá tenemos que volver urgentemente a la fiesta de mis suegros para llevarles su regalo de aniversario - Respondía asustado el joven Santiago.

-¿Sus suegros son el alcalde o la gobernadora para que excedan el límite de velocidad de esa forma tan peligrosa?-Preguntaba irónicamente la policía.

-No, son Lynn Sr. Y Rita Loud-Respondía Leo sin entender la intención de la mujer.

-¿Rita Loud?-La oficial comenzaba a recordar cosas relacionadas a Rita como si se tratara de un recuerdo de guerra [1]. Recordar lo que había pasado era una especie de estrés post traumático para la mujer policía.

-Así es ¿Pasa algo?-Preguntaba preocupado Bobby.

-Si los escolto hacia donde van ¿Me prometen que jamás, jamás le mencionaran que los ayude y se alejaran de mí?-

-Lo prometemos-Respondían confundidos ambos jóvenes, no entendían que pasaba, y era mejor no saberlo.

La mujer subía a su moto y escoltaba a ambos jóvenes, quienes no entendían lo que pasaba pero no importaba si lograban su cometido.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta Rita aun sorprendida por el sombrío discurso de su hija continuaba leyendo, pero Lucy sabía que estaba cerca del final y no había rastro de los muchachos. O así era hasta que la puerta se abría discretamente y ambos jóvenes entraban acercándose a la mesa donde estaban las chicas. Leo sonreía y se acercaba a su cuñada –Lo prometido es deuda, Lori. Aquí está la foto-

-Muy bien hecho, Leo. No tendré que doblarte como un pretzel-Sonreía Lori tomando la foto y dándosela a Lynn Jr. para que la pusiera en la mesa discretamente como la ninja que a veces era, mientras Leo se asustaba con la idea de ser un pretzel humano, mientras él y Bobby tomaban asiento.

-Y por eso el amor que Lynn y yo nos tenemos seguirá toda la eternidad después de nuestras muertes.-Rita terminaba de leer su discurso a unos asustados invitados –Muchas gracias a todos. Pero en especial a nuestros hijos. Ustedes saben que los amamos y que tenerlos reunidos aquí significa mucho para nosotros después de que algunos ya hicieron su propia vida-Comenzaba a llorar Rita, seguida de su esposo y sus hijos, mientras todos aplaudían animados por estas últimas palabras.

-Bueno, abramos los regalos-Decía un emocionado Lynn Sr.

Los patriarcas Loud tomaban los regalos y los abrían emocionados, algunos los hacían gritar por lo geniales que eran o porque eran lo que siempre habían deseado, otros no tanto pero agradecían la intención aun así. Y veían un regalo, el último que quedaba, era una caja de tamaño regular, con un sencillo moño rojo, y una tarjeta que decía "De sus hijos", ambos estaban emocionados por abrirla. Y al hacerlo comenzaban a sonreír y llorar de alegría, era la foto que se habían tomado antes afuera del restaurant sus hijos. La foto les traía nostalgia de cuando sus hijos eran bebés hasta llegar a adolescentes y la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

-Chicos, este es el mejor regalo que hemos recibido hoy-Decía Rita sonriéndoles amorosamente.-La pondremos junto a la última que Lincoln nos regaló-

-¡MIS BEBÉS!-Lloraba Lynn Sr, abrazando a todos sus hijos.

-También tenemos esto-Leo desenrollaba la lona con la foto –Es la misma foto pero más grande para que la cuelguen afuera de su casa y todos vean a su fabulosa familia-

-Es perfecta-Decían ambos padres mientras la veían.

La fiesta continuaba, todos cenaban los deliciosos platillos de Lynn Sr, aunque por un momento Lynn Jr. Les arrojaba comida a Lincoln y Lucy para iniciar una mini guerra de comida en sus mesas a lo que todos los Loud, los futuros Loud y los Santiago reían como niños; los chicos contaban historias de su juventud juntos a sus parejas algunas vergonzosas como aquella vez que se disfrazaron de alguna otra hermana o hermano para engañar a su abuelo y como fueron castigados teniendo que llevar esos disfraces todo el día, charlaban con sus amigos o los amigos de sus padres. Salían a ver el invento que Lisa había preparado desde el día anterior, los fuegos artificiales sin pólvora y con la figura exacta de sus padres y las letras "Feliz aniversario" en el cielo nocturno. Para los Loud todo era diversión en ese momento, aunque todos sabían que pronto tendrían que volver a separarse por otro tiempo al día siguiente y debían disfrutar el momento familiar como nunca.

Notas del autor:

Hola, espero les guste el capítulo, lamento la tardanza, trataba de que no fuera un capitulo muy apresurado y creo que aun así lo fue, pero los siguientes 2 no lo serán. Así es, ya solo faltan 2 capítulos para terminar el fic. Muchas gracias a quienes lo leen, por ustedes es que es de los primeros fics que termino en mi vida. Prometo que el 20 lo tendré a más tardar el martes.

[1] Es la misma oficial de policía del episodio donde meten a Rita a la cárcel, aun la recuerda con terror.


	21. Capítulo 20 - La Despedida

Era la mañana siguiente de la fiesta, la pequeña Lily Loud despertaba muy feliz por la noche anterior en la que se divirtió con sus hermanos como hacía años que no pasaba, pero al mirar a su lado y ver a su sobrina dormida [1] se ponía triste porque ese día tendrían que irse sus hermanos, sus cuñados y su sobrinita. Serían de nuevo solo 4 hijas Loud en casa por un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que las gemelas tuvieran que irse.

La joven Loud despertaba a su sobrina y ambas se vestían para ir a desayunar con el resto, algunas de sus hermanas se encontraban empacando aún, Lincoln y las que ya habían terminado se encontraban en la sala platicando del día anterior.

Las gemelas y Lisa se encontraban arreglándose para despedir a sus hermanos y desayunar por supuesto.

Lynn Sr. Llamaba a todos a desayunar, a lo que sus hijas y su hijo reaccionaban corriendo seguidos de sus parejas, Rita se sentaba en su lugar habitual mientras el resto de los jóvenes Loud tomaban asiento en el lugar que lo hacían cuando vivían ahí.

Su padre se acercaba para preguntarles sobre su desayuno, algunos no habían cambiado su desayuno favorito, otros si habían cambiado; de los que ahora eran miembros de su familia o lo serían aun no aprendía pero lo haría.

-Leni, cariño ¿Qué vas a desayunar?-

-Yo le diré, señor Loud. Leni va a querer unos hot cakes con miel de maple y mantequilla arriba. Acompañados de un batido de manzana-

-Así es-Sonreía Leni feliz –Y Leo va a querer pan francés con mucha canela y helado de vainilla encima. Acompañado de leche de chocolate-

-Es correcto-Ambos jóvenes sonreían y asustaban a Lynn Sr.

-¿Cómo saben que va a pedir el otro?-Preguntaba el hombre sorprendido.

-Leni a veces se queda en mi casa y le preparo eso de desayunar-

-O Leo se queda en la mía y yo le preparo eso-

Lynn Sr. Observaba a los jóvenes para luego acercarse a su esposa y susurrarle al oído –Iremos a visitar más seguido a Leni-A lo que Rita respondía haciendo gestos de molestia.

Luego se acercaba a Luna y Sam para ver que querían –Luna ¿Qué vas a querer, hija?-

-Mis gustos no cambian, lo de siempre, gracias, pa-

-Muy bien- Lynn miraba esta vez a Sam –Sam, Luna me dijo que te gusta la comida saludable ¿Qué te gustaría? ¿Ensalada? ¿Algo vegano?-

-Esta vez quisiera waffles con chispas de chocolate, mermelada de fresa y crema batida. Si se puede con una cereza encima-

El pedido sorprendía a Lynn Sr. Y a Luna –Debe ser el embarazo-Susurraba Luna a su padre, quien asentía con la cabeza.

-Sí, cuando tu mamá estaba embarazada de ti me pedía helado de anchoas con chocolate- Le respondía su padre susurrando también –En seguida lo traigo, Sam-

Todos charlaban sobre el día anterior, algunos sobre las rutas que tomarían de regreso, quizá podrían llevar a otros a algún punto cercano. Otros sobre la deliciosa comida de Lynn Sr. Y como la extrañaban.

La hora del desayuno terminaba y era tiempo de comenzar a despedirse, Lori y Bobby subían sus maletas a la camioneta familiar, ambos llevarían a Lucy a la central de autobuses para que pudiera volver a la universidad a tiempo.

-Debemos irnos, llevaremos a Lucy y su boleto tiene horario. Por lo que debemos partir cuanto antes para que pueda tomar su autobús-Comentaba Lori a sus hermanos y padres.

-Entendemos, cariño. Ojala vengan a visitarnos más seguido-Comentaba Rita a su hija.

-Claro que sí, mamá-Y tras esto la hija mayor abrazaba a su madre, mientras su padre lloraba para unirse al abrazo.

-Mi bebé ya se va. Recuerdo cuando te cargaba para arrullarte-

-Papá, no me estoy muriendo pueden ir a visitarnos o nosotros a ustedes-

-Es verdad-Decía el hombre secando sus lágrimas.

Lynn y Rita abrazaban a su nieta y la llenaban de besos en las mejillas –Los quiedo mucho, Abuelitos-

-Nosotros a ti, pastelito-Respondían ambos al mismo tiempo.

Y en cuanto a Bobby recibía un abrazo de Rita, incluso Lynn Sr. Lo abrazaba, el hombre no odiaba a Bobby eran solo celos de padre, pero sabía que el muchacho cuidaba bien de su primogénita.

Lily se acercaba a su hermana gótica –Lucy, espero tengas un feliz viaje y muchas gracias por haberme ayudado a hablar con el señor Quejón-

-Suspiro. Es un placer comunicarme con las almas del más allá. Por eso te dejare mi bola de cristal y la foto de la bisabuela Harriet, te ayudara a comunicarte con los no vivos.-

-Asombroso-Decía Lily sonriendo –Por fin podré preguntarle al señor Quejón a que se refería cuando dijo que papá le quedó a deber una lasaña por ayudarlo a arreglar el buzón temporalmente-

Ante esto todos veían a Lynn Sr. Incluso Bobby, quien estaba sorprendido, el buzón ya estaba roto y su suegro lo había dejado creer que era su culpa.

-No sé de qué hablas, cariñito-Reía nervioso el hombre ante la mirada de furia de su esposa y su hija, y la de traición de Bobby.

-Tú y yo hablaremos luego de eso, Lynn-Comentaba Rita furiosa.

-Ay, lasañas. Señor Quejón ¿Por qué me odia incluso después de morir?-

Lori, Bobby, Lucy y Rosita, caminaban hacia la puerta para recibir un abrazo de todos los Loud.

-Suspiro. Esto no me desagrada-Sonreía levemente Lucy por el abrazo.

Este se rompía y la mayor de los hermanos junto a su hermana, su esposo y su hija partían del hogar donde ellas y sus hermanos crecieron y tuvieron muchos de los momentos más felices de su vida; ante la mirada de todos los Loud quienes agitaban sus manos para despedirse.

En la casa Loud todos seguía revisando sus maletas, excepto por Lincoln y Ronnie Anne –Viejo ¿Quieres que Leni y yo los llevemos a algún lugar?-Leo se acercaba a su cuñado para ver si quería un aventón.

-No, gracias. Estamos esperando a Clyde, él nos llevara, pero fue primero por provisiones para el camino-Sonreía el único varón Loud.

-Genial-Y con esto Leo se alejaba a seguir revisando sus cosas.

Lincoln y Ronnie Anne continuaban en el sofá charlando, hasta que el celular de este sonaba por un mensaje de Clyde donde le decía que pasaría por ellos en 5 minutos. Y con esto ambos jóvenes tomaban sus mochilas listos para partir, y entonces Lincoln recordaba algo –Es cierto. Yo les traje un regalo a Lily, las gemelas y Lisa. A las demás se los envié por correo antes de venir para acá, cuando vuelvan a casa seguro ya estará en el buzón, quizá en el caso de Luna tome más, pero lo recibirás -El muchacho sacaba 4 comics de su mochila y le daba uno a cada una

-¿Qué es esto? ¿El mazo completo?-Preguntaba Lily. Ella no recordaba mucho el tiempo en que Lincoln creo a sus hermanas como personajes de su historieta favorita [2], pero las chicas de la portada le parecían familiares –Somos nosotras-

-Eres muy joven para recordar, pero el editor escucho que yo había creado al mazo completo basándome en ustedes y entonces tuvo la idea de sacar "el regreso del mazo completo". Incluso me pregunto por ustedes, le pase una foto y las dibujó en base a eso. Espero les guste. Me dijo que les regalara las primeras copias por ser las originales, además están firmadas-

Lily comenzaba a hojear el comic y había una sección donde contaban la vida de las chicas heroínas [3], todas eran parecidas a sus hermanas, incluso una parecida a ella –Muchas gracias, Lincoln. Es el mejor regalo-

Lily le daba un abrazo a su hermano mayor, y el resto de la familia imitaba la acción.

-Ven a visitarnos más seguido, campeón-Comentaba Lynn Sr. A su único hijo.

-Lo hare, lo prometo. Además mis hermanitas necesitan ver más seguido a su hermano mayor-Mientras decía esto abrazaba a las gemelas y acariciaba sus cabezas con sus puños levemente para despeinarlas.

Un auto comenzaba a pitar y se trataba de Clyde –Lincoln, Ronnie Anne. Vámonos, necesito llegar al mini súper y a la farmacia antes de la tarde o mis alergias serán fatales-

-Ya vamos-Le gritaba Lincoln a su amigo –Me alegra haber venido-

-Muchas gracias por todos, señores Loud-

-Siempre serás bienvenida, Ronnie Anne-Respondía Rita tomando el hombro de la joven Santiago.

Lincoln y R.A comenzaban a subir sus cosas al vehículo de Clyde, para luego subir ellos, mientras los 3 se despedían con sonrisas en sus rostros. El auto se alejaba y con ello el hijo varón de los Loud.

Leo y Leni subían sus cosas a su auto, eran los siguientes en partir a su hogar.

-Mamá, papá. Leo y yo debemos volver, nos encantaría quedarnos más, pero solo pedimos un día de vacaciones en nuestros trabajos y son casi 4 horas de viaje. Pero me encantó verlos a todos. Cuando sea la boda los veré ahí-Leni abrazaba a sus papás quienes por cierto sonreían de alegría, ellos estaban preocupados porque Leni sufriera después de todo lo que había pasado con Chaz o por su ingenuidad.

-Nunca nos perderíamos tu boda [4], cariño-Respondía Lynn Sr.

-Sabemos que hasta ese momento estas en buenas manos-Rita tocaba el hombro de su hija

Luego Leni abrazaba a Luna y Luan quienes sonreían regresándole el abrazo a su hermana mayor, claro que también tenía abrazos para Benny y Sam, a la última Leni le dio un cariñito en la cabeza para no lastimarla –Espero que ese bebé nazca muy bien, y que te cuides mucho-

Sam sonreía a su cuñada –Claro que sí. Les avisare-

Leni abrazaba a Lynn Jr., quien se hacía la fuerte ya que ella era ruda, pero al sentir el abrazo de su hermana mayor comenzó a sonreír mucho regresándole el abrazo.

Las gemelas abrazaban a Leni con cariño, quizá no se lo demostraban mucho pero la querían mucho, Lisa era algo fría pero adoraba los abrazos de Leni, siempre le hacían sentir cosquillas.

-Espero que nos visites pronto, hermana mayor-

-Claro que sí, hermanita-

Lily era la última, desde que recordaba había fotos de Leni cargando a la pequeña bebé Lily, mientras esta reía. No recordaba mucho de esa época, pero sí que su hermana mayor era la más cariñosa y dulce de todos –Nos vemos, Lily. Espero que pronto, quiero verte crecer más, estoy segura que serás más alta que Leo-Leni acariciaba el cabello de su hermanita sonrojándola.

-Claro que sí, Leni-

Leo tomaba a todos en un gran abrazo, excepto a Sam, Luna y Lily -¡LOS VOY A EXTRAÑAR A TODOS!-

-Y nosotros a ti ¿Podrías soltarnos?-Le pedía Lynn Sr. El favor a su yerno, quien obedecía de inmediato acercándose a Sam y Luna primero.

-Sam y Luna. Fue un honor conocerlas, lamento si fui muy molesto con ustedes, en especial con Luna. Yo soy su fan y me emocione demasiado-

Luna y Sam se veían y sonreían –Hey, tranquilo, viejo. Lamento si me vi algo fría o molesta. La verdad nuestros fans no suelen ser tan enérgicos como tú. Pero, Hey, eres mi cuñado y el honor de haberte conocido fue nuestro-Decía Luna mostrando su puño a lo que Leo respondía chocando el suyo y haciendo una seña de rock.

Y ahora el muchacho se acercaba a Lily quien aún estaba junto a su hermana Leni –Bueno, pequeñita. Fue genial haberte conocido, lamento no poder corresponder lo que sientes-

-¿Lo sabías?-Preguntaba una apenada y sorprendida Lily.

-Leni y yo lo notamos al instante. Y es lindo que tengas un amor platónico por mí, pero tú eres mi cuñada bebé, tal vez si fueras mayor te elegiría sobre Leni-Reía el muchacho mientras Leni le daba un codazo leve, ella sabía que era broma.

-No podría aceptar eso. Pero gracias-

Leo se acercaba a una mejilla de Lily y le daba un besito mientras Leni hacía lo mismo del otro lado. La pequeña estaba sonrojada totalmente, pero sentía lindo en ese momento.

Leo y Leni se despedían de todos mientras subían a su auto, el que encendían y comenzaban a manejar alejándose ante la mirada de todos, en especial de una contenta Lily.

Lynn Sr. Se acercaba a Lynn Jr. –LJ, ¿Quieres que te llevemos al aeropuerto?-

-No es necesario, pa. Luna me llevara-

-Eso es, Lynn Jr.-Decía Luna mientras tocaba su guitarra.

-Entonces esperan a Chunk ¿No? Sabes que yo puedo llevarlas-

-No queremos ser una molestia-Respondía Luna a su padre.

La camioneta de Chunk se detenía afuera de la casa Loud, el hombre bajaba y abría la puerta trasera –Hola, familia Loud. Asombrosa fiesta la de anoche, mi novia se divirtió muchísimo-Saludaba el hombre al padre de Luna con un fuerte apretón de manos muy fuerte, y a Rita con un beso en la mano.

-Me alegra que les gustara-Respondía LS sobando su mano por el dolor causado por el apretón –Fue un placer tenerlos ahí-

-Muchísimas gracias. Muy bien, hermosas, es hora de irnos, suban sus cosas-

-Espero no te moleste llevar también a Lynn Jr.- Le comentaba Luna a su amigo chocando sus puños.

-Para nada, hermana. Ella es bienvenida a mi humilde vehículo-

Lynn Jr. Comenzaba a subir sus maletas y las de su hermana mayor mientras Chunk subía las de Sam. Al terminar ambas hijas Loud y la joven Sharp se acercaban a la familia –Papá, mamá. Les prometo que cuando nazca el bebé Sam y yo vendremos a visitarlos para que conozcan a su nieto [5]-

-Gracias, Luna. Nos deben avisar para organizar algo con la familia de Sam-Comentaba Rita mientras todos sonreían.

-Haremos una parrillada. Y recuerda invitar a tus hermanos-Agregaba el padre.

-Así será-

Luna abrazaba a sus papás evitando soltar unas lágrimas, para sus hermanos era fácil visitar a sus padres, pero para ella era más difícil por la distancia. No se había arrepentido de su decisión, solo sentía nostalgia.

Sam abrazaba a su suegra mientras le susurraba –Muchas gracias por todo-A lo que Rita respondía acariciando el cabello de su nuera.

Luna se acercaba a Benny y Luan –Chicos, si van a Inglaterra llamen y se pueden quedar con nosotras-

-Claro-Respondía Benny.

-Esa es una idea muy acomodada ¿Entienden? ¿Acomodada?-

-No hagas que me arrepienta-Comentaba una molesta Luna.

Luna caminaba hacia sus hermanas abriendo sus brazos -¡Muestren su forma de rockear a su hermana mayor!-Invitaba Luna.

Las gemelas, Lisa y Lily corrían a abrazarla mientras hacían señas rockeras –Te vamos a extrañar-Decía Lily abrazando a su hermana mayor.

-Yo a ustedes, enanita. Pero vendré a presentarles al bebé, y hablare con nuestro agente, quizá sea hora de tener una gira por el estado-Guiñaba el ojo Luna a su novia quien le regresaba el guiño.

Ahora era turno de Lynn Jr. De despedirse, ella era muy ruda pero momentos así eran difíciles para ella –Papá, mamá. Los extrañare mucho, pero mi próximo campeonato se los dedicare a ustedes y a todos mis hermanos-

-Claro que si, LJ- Respondía si padre orgulloso.

-Siempre vemos todos tus partidos. Esperaremos con ansias- Rita animaba a su hija.

Lynn se acercaba a Luan y Benny para recibir abrazos de ambos, para Luan Lynn Jr. Siempre será su hermanita. El resto de sus hermanas se unían al abrazo excepto Lily quien tomaba posición de ataque y cuando todos rompían el abrazo ella se lanzaba y tecleaba a su hermana mayor ante los ojos de sorpresa de todos.

En sus mentes pensaban que a Lynn Jr. Podría molestarle esto, pero ella comenzaba a reír y acariciar la cabeza de su hermana menor –Aprendiste bien, hermanita. Aplícalo sobre papá-

-¿Qué dijo?-Decía un confundido y asustado Lynn Sr. a lo que su esposa solo respondía tomando su hombro en señal de resignación.

Luna, Sam y Lynn Jr. Subían a la camioneta de Chunk mientras los demás se despedían de las chicas, Luna hacía una seña rockera que salía de la ventana y su familia respondía con la misma mientras veía el vehículo alejarse hacía el aeropuerto.

Ya solo quedaban Luan y Benny, muy temprano habían acomodado todo en su auto pero no querían irse tan pronto, Luan quería despedir a sus hermanos antes, pero no todo es para siempre y Luan lo sabía.

-Bueno, nosotros ya debemos irnos. Debemos mover nuestras alas para emigrar ¿Entienden?-Reía Luan.

-Ese fue bueno, cariño-Respondía su padre riendo.

-Cuando tengamos show en Royal Woods vendremos a saludar. Además el día de los tontos les enviare otro regalo como el de este año-

Lynn Sr. y su esposa comenzaban a recordarlo como si hubieran regresado de Vietnam [6], se trataba de una caja que al abrirla explotaba y dejaba pudin por todos lados, las chicas y ellos tardaron una semana en recoger, lavar y pintar paredes –Gracias, cariño- Ambos respondían nerviosos para luego recibir un abrazo de su hija y otro de Benny.

-No se olviden de nosotros-Hablaban los muñecos que perturbaban a los Loud.

-Nunca lo haríamos-Los padres de Luan abrazaban a ambos con nerviosismo.

Luan caminaba a donde estaban sus hermanas.

-Lana y Lola, las extrañare por 2, jajaja ¿Entienden? Por 2-Las gemelas no entendían la broma de su hermana mayor.

-No fue gracioso-Decía una seria Lola. Para recibir un gran abrazo –Pero ven más seguido a contarlos-Susurraba la gemela más seria apenada.

-Sí, ven más seguido-Secundaba Lana feliz.

Ahora era turno de Lisa, ella siempre era tan seria aunque a veces Luan la hacía reír mucho –Hermana mayor, fue un placer que vinieras a visitarnos, claro que sin hacernos bromas pesadas-

-Ay, Lisa. Siempre eres tan alcalina jajaja-Reía Luan, y aunque Lisa lo quería ocultar había una leve sonrisa en su rostro –Me gustaría investigar tus chistes, ven seguido y podré hacer mi estudio-

-Claro-

Lily no quería despedirse de Luan, ella y Luan siempre se habían llevado bien desde que era bebé, Luan jugaba con ella y la hacía reír, además parecía ser la única que entendía lo que quería decir. Cuando la comediante se acercaba Lily se lanzaba a abrazarla ocultando su rostros en la ropa de su hermana, no quería que la viera llorar –Gracias por haber venido, Luan. Te extrañe mucho-Decía Lily con su voz entrecortada.

-Cuando quieras, hermanita-Luan no hacía bromas o comentarios graciosos, ella sabía lo que pasaba su hermanita en ese momento y la abrazaba con una mano y con otra acariciaba su cabello para calmarla.

En el momento que Lily se tranquilizó Benny y Luan sabía que era momento de irse, subían a su vehículo despidiéndose de todos mientras su auto se alejaba, y en la ventana trasera se veían los muñecos despidiéndose de igual forma, y esto asustaba a los Loud.

-Los muñecos se movieron. Sabía que no estaba loca-Decía Lola asustada.

-Eso es imposible, son objetos inanimados- Lisa quería ser racional pero lo que vio destruyó todo pensamiento lógico.

-Nunca hablaremos de esto-Comentaba Rita nerviosa.

-Pero…-Decía Lana queriendo corregir a su mamá.

-Nunca, cariño-

Y con esto los Loud volvían a lo que ahora llamaban vida normal, pero para Lily habían sido los 2 mejores días de su vida y los recordaría en su corazón siempre. Además cuando quisiera podría contar con sus 10 hermanos.

Notas del autor:

Hola, espero les guste el capítulo, lamento la tardanza, apareció Fall Guys y destruyó mi tiempo libre. Pero ya solo falta un capítulo de este fic, aunque planeo escribir 2 fics. Uno del comic del Mazo completo, y otro de la boda de Leni.

[1] Lily y su sobrina son niñas, pueden dormir juntas. No es por algo sucio, yo dije que este sería un fic sano y lo fue.

[2] Así es, tenía que meter esta referencia a la serie.

[3] Este es el fic que planeo escribir. El regreso del mazo completo.

[4] Este es el fic que planeo escribir sobre la boda de Leni y Leo.

[5] Si me lo piden puedo escribir un fic del nacimiento del bebé de Luna y Sam.

[6] Tenía que mencionarlo, perdón.

Gracias por leer el fic, aún falta el epilogo pero será corto.


	22. Epilogo - El futuro (Resubido)

10 años en el futuro  
Una pareja se encontraba en el pórtico de su hogar, el hombre cargaba un álbum de fotografías mientras la mujer servía un poco de limonada, al lado de ellos había un pastor alemán dormido. Entonces el hombre abría el libro mostrando muchas fotos desde que ellos eran jóvenes, en algunas cargaban a unos bebés pero en todas se veía a una familia feliz. Entonces se detenían al ver una foto de ellos y todos sus hijos el día que su hija mayor se había graduado de la preparatoria. Ambos sonreían mientras la mujer, cuyos cabellos alguna vez fueron rubios, tomaba un poco de limonada.

Su esposo daba vuelta a las páginas hasta llegar a las últimas, en estas había varias fotos diferentes. La mujer era Rita Loud y comenzaba a sonreírle a Lynn Sr., su amado esposo, mientras observaban la foto de una mujer de aproximadamente unos 21 años, su cabello rubio, largo y suelto era reamente hermoso, sus ojos denotaban inocencia y había una peculiaridad, había un diente que sobresalía un poco de su boca. La chica parecía feliz y estaba rodeada de niños de 5 años.

Esta chica era Lily Loud, ahora era una adulta responsable. Con el paso de los años la pequeña Lily había crecido en una familia feliz, a pesar de haber visto partir a todas sus hermanas y su hermano. Durante su adolescencia Lily seguía siendo una chica tranquila, le gustaban los comics, los videojuegos y por supuesto salir con sus amigos. A los 18 años había decidido estudiar para ser profesora en el kínder, adoraba a los niños y quería ayudarlos a recibir una educación de calidad. Al salir de la universidad Lily consiguió empleo en el kínder de Royal Woods como profesora de los niños de primer grado. Sus padres le habían sugerido vivir con ellos, pero ella no quería ser una molestia y había rentado un departamento cerca de su trabajo, pero iba a diario a visitarlos para ver si necesitaban algo y contarles su día.

Lynn Sr. y su esposa miraban la siguiente foto. La chica de esta foto tenía su cabello café y corto, unos lentes exaltaban sus ojos, y llevaba puesta una bata de laboratorio. La chica de 24 años cargaba en sus manos una pequeña caja con una medalla dorada adentro. Era Lisa, quien a su edad ya había recibido su tercer premio Nobel de química, el más reciente lo había ganado por descubrir una vacuna contra una enfermedad mortal. La joven prodigio había partido a la universidad a los 18 años como cualquier joven, pero la diferencia entre ella y los demás es que ella había partido a dar clases en esta, no a recibirlas, para muchos estudiantes era extraño ver a una jovencita de su edad dar clases pero conforme estas avanzaban entendían porque de esto. A los 21 años Lisa daba clases y también trabajaba para un importante laboratorio, y por su grandioso trabajo había recibido el premio Nobel 3 años consecutivos, aunque claro que Lisa aún seguía en contacto con su amiga Darcy, incluso había sido madrina en la boda de esta última.

Los Loud veían las siguientes fotos. En una había una hermosa chica rubia con un vestido rosa y gafas para el sol cubriendo sus ojos. La chica parecía realmente famosa. Se trataba de Lola, quien ahora tenía 26 años, y efectivamente era una estrella de cine. Cuando tenía 17 años había decidido volver a los concursos de belleza, y arrasaba en todos. Incluso llegó a ganar Miss Universo, la cúspide de su carrera en las pasarelas. O así era hasta que un hombre se acercó a ella para ofrecerle la oportunidad de ser su modelo, Lola estaba feliz por esto, a todos los que la veían les gustaba su encanto rudo pero delicado a la vez, era la sensación no había espectaculares o portadas donde no estuviera su foto. Esto la llevó a Hollywood, donde era una gran actriz incluso había salido con el famoso actor Zack Lefron, pero como cualquier relación de famosos no había durado mucho, ahora salía con el actor Tim Rolland, y todo parecía miel sobre hojuelas.

En la otra foto se veía a una chica parecida a Lola, pero su ropa era la de una piloto de carreras y su apariencia parecía un poco más descuidada. Se trataba de Lana, quien actualmente era corredora de carreras como en su tiempo lo fue Bobbie Fletcher. Cuando tenía 18 años, Lana había decidido subir al vehículo de la corredora que admiraba y comenzaba a conducirlo, pensaba que nadie la veía, pero Bobbie había visto todo, le pareció maravilloso como conducía la joven y la tomó bajo sus alas. El día que ella se retiró dejó a Lana su vehículo. Para Rita siempre era preocupante ver las carreras, había muchos accidentes siempre, pero cuando terminaban y su hija ganaba o pasaba la línea de meta, el alma volvía a su cuerpo y celebraba el logro.

Lynn Sr. volteaba la página para encontrarse con otra foto, en esta última había una joven de cabello negro, usando lo que parecía ser un vestido negro y guantes largos de este color. Ella se encontraba sentada junto a una pila de libros mientras sostenía uno de estos en sus manos, en la portada de veían criaturas nocturnas como hombres lobos, vampiros y brujas. Se trataba de Lucy quien se había tomado esa foto en la firma de su segundo libro de la saga "Los nocturnos". La joven ahora tenía 28 años y era una famosa escritura de ficción y de terror, a sus 21 años uno de sus profesores había visto el talento extraordinario de la joven Loud y le había ofrecido escribir un libro para presentarlo en un concurso estatal. Su trabajo fue el ganador y un total éxito entre los lectores, al punto que la universidad le ofreció graduarse con este concurso y una editorial a publicar sus obras. Para los 24 años Lucy era famosa, sus libros se vendían por todo el mundo, incluso uno estaba en proceso de ser película ese año, en la cual por cierto iba a participar su hermana Lola como protagonista.

En la foto de abajo se podía ver a una familia feliz, compuesta por un hombre de unos 31 años, de cabellera blanca y un diente que sobresalía de su boca, este estaba roto pero eso era lo que lo caracterizaba. A su lado había una mujer de ascendencia latina, su cabello negro y largo era realmente hermoso. Frente a ellos había un niño de tez morena como su madre pero con cabello blanco como su padre, el joven daba un semblante similar a su padre cuando tenía su edad. Se trataba de la familia de Lincoln, Ronnie Anne y su único hijo Lincoln Jr. Lincoln trabajaba como editor de su historieta favorita: Ace Savey. Y Ronnie Anne junto a su amiga Sid eran productoras de uno de los programas infantiles más populares, en especial entre los niños con alguna capacidad diferente. Su sueño se había vuelto realidad, pero claro que no lo habría logrado sin la ayuda de su amado Lincoln. Cuando tenían 26 años habían creado un serie web con muchas vistas, una gran televisora había decidido moverla a televisión para que llegara a más gente. Y Lincoln por ese mismo tiempo había subido de rango dentro de la editorial que hacia los comics de Ace Savey y la saga del Mazo Completo; con las ideas del joven Loud habían creado un multiverso tan grande que los niños y adultos alrededor del mundo leían sus historietas.

A la edad de 22 años Lincoln y Ronnie Anne estaban esperando el nacimiento de su hijo y habían decidido casarse cuando este naciera. Eran un matrimonio feliz y sano, aunque Ronnie Anne a veces era ruda con su esposo como en su niñez, pero este no podía negar que había extrañado eso.

Ambos abuelos sonreían con la foto de la familia de su hijo, Rita veía la foto que seguía y señalaba a una mujer que se encontraba en ella. La chica estaba cerca de los 33 años con un traje de beisbol y su cabellera corta bajo una gorra, a su lado un hombre japonés de su misma edad, él también usaba un traje de beisbol, entre ambos cargaban una placa con caracteres japoneses en ella. La chica era su hija Lynn Jr. Quien había aceptado ir a un equipo de beisbol femenil en Japón "Las carpas de Tokio" a la edad de 25 años. Ella era la jugadora estrella y había logrado varios campeonatos con las chicas. Durante su tiempo en el país del sol naciente había conocido a un joven beisbolista estrella de "Los Tigres de Kamakura", el joven de la foto: Makoto Yamada. Ambos se hicieron amigos y con el paso del tiempo se habían enamorado. Buscaban ver que todo funcionara para casarse y tener a su hijo o hija: Lynn Yamada III. Además de buscar el campeonato en sus respectivos equipos.

En la siguiente foto se veía a un hombre cargando a una muñeca, este se encontraba de pie junto a una hermosa mujer de cabellera castaña, unos hermosos dientes libres de frenos, en sus manos había un muñeco de ventrílocuo y en los hombros del hombre un niño de unos 6 años que llevaba un pequeño muñeco de perrito en sus manos. Era la familia de Luan y Bennu, quienes tenían un hijo: Lucas. El pequeño quería ser como sus padres y les había pedido su propio muñeco: pulguitas, el perro. Para sus abuelos su nieto era muy divertido y muy tierno con ese perrito.

Luan y Benny eran tan famosos que cada semana aparecían en programas de televisión contado chistes, con sus rutinas de bromas o de ellos disfrazados de mimos. Iban cada 6 meses o a veces cada año a presentarse a Royal Woods y de pasada a visitar a sus padres y a Lily. Y como olvidar la broma del día de los inocentes anual que le enviaba a cada miembro de su familia, cada vez peor que la anterior como cuando a sus padres les había enviado 100 pizzas de champiñón y salchicha que tuvieron que repartir por todo el vecindario mientras ellos olían a queso. O esa donde había enviado una pequeña caja explosiva a Lincoln dejándolo sin cejas por un mes, Ronnie Anne tuvo que pintarle unas de nuevo.

En la siguiente se veía a un par de mujeres tocando la guitarra en un cuarto, una de ella usaba su cabello castaño y corto, la otra chica era rubia con un mechón azul, su cabello estaba sostenido en una cola de caballo, excepto por su fleco. En la parte trasera se encontraba una batería y en ella un niño de unos 11 años de cabellera castaña y corta tocando; y en la parte de enfrente un micrófono que estaba sostenido por una niña de la misma edad, la niña era similar al chico de atrás pero con cabellera rubia y larga. Era la familia Loud-Sharp, Luna y Sam habían tenido un par de gemelos: Walt y Rita. Sus hijos de igual forma estaban decididos a seguir el negocio de la familia y tener su propia banda. En especial porque la banda de Luna era famosa, tenían discos de platino y habían entrado al salón de la fama del rock. Su banda estaba más unida que nunca por lo que en estos 20 años juntos jamás hubo fricciones que rompieran este sueño. Eran tan grandes que habían llenado estadios un par de veces.

Pero había algo que inquietaba a Lynn y Rita, esa mañana habían recibido un sobre desde Inglaterra por parte de Luna, este solo contenía un disco y una carta, ambos planeaban abrir esta última pero tenía escrita la frase "Primero ver el disco". Ambos obedecían y metían el disco en su computadora, al abrirlo solo se veían fotos de lo que parecía un ultrasonido, pero no entendían nada, por lo que decidían abrir la carta. En esta Luna les contaba que Sam y Ella querían tener otro bebé, Sam estaba embarazada de nuevo. Esta noticia emocionaba tanto a Lynn y Rita que gritaban de la emoción, su familia iba a crecer más.

La foto que seguía era de un hombre de tez morena y muchos tatuajes en un sofá, a su lado un par de niñas: una pequeña de 8 años rubia de tez blanca que se parecía mucho a su mamá a su edad, y otra pequeña de 6 años con tez morena y cabello negro como su padre, y al final una mujer rubia y muy hermosa, su cabello rubio y corto acompañado de lentes y ropa de ejecutiva la hacían ver muy madura. Era la familia de Leni y Leo Loud, además de sus 2 hijas: Luna y Sofía. A los 28 tuvieron a su primogénita Luna Loud, en honor a su tía y a quien su padre admiraba mucho. Y a los 30 años a Sofía, Leni pensó que sería bueno que tuviera el nombre de su abuela paterna.

Leo continuaba como desarrollador de videojuegos y Leni, con ayuda de su esposo decidió iniciar su propia línea de ropa, era todo un éxito entre las personas, y la joven hacía lo que amaba. Eran una familia feliz y sin problemas, se podía notar el amor incluso en esa foto.

La pareja volteaba la última página en esta se veía a una familia de 6 integrantes: 2 adultos y 4 niños. La mujer de cabello rubio abrazaba a su esposo de ascendencia latina quien a su vez abrazaba a sus hijos. La chica era Lori y su marido Bobby, con sus hijos: Rosita de 14 años, Roberto Jr. De 9 años quien se parecía mucho a su papá, Harriet de 7 ella hacia recordar a su mamá a esa edad, y por último el pequeño Albert de 5 años, el pequeño de cabellera rubia parecía bastante tímido. Lori era una gran golfista que viajaba por el mundo, incluso una vez fue a Japón y pudo visitar a su hermana menor LJ. Bobby era el encargado del mercado de su familia como su abuelo siempre había querido. Ambos eran felices con su familia, quizá Lori no había tenido la familia numerosa que quería pero eso no importaba, su familia era la mejor.

Lynn y Rita cerraban el álbum para luego mirar hacia el horizonte, y sonreír. Su vida, pero en especial la de sus hijos, era perfecta. Mientras en la pared sobre la chimenea se podía ver 3 fotos: la que Lincoln les había regalado hace años en su anievrsario, la de su aniversario de hace 10 años, y una de su aniversario de ese año donde se encontraban rodeados de todos sus hijos y su familia.

Esto era

THE LOUD HOUSE.

Fin.

Notas del autor:

Hola, espero les guste el epilogo. Muchísimas gracias a los que leyeron el fic de principio a fin. Espero de corazón que les gustara, y si es así que lean los 2 fics que sacare basados en este. Y les deseo lo mejor. Fueron los mejores lectores de todos. Gracias por aguantar mis retrasos con los capítulos, no escribir tan bien como quisiera o escribir un fic tranquilo.


End file.
